All In The Family
by karkovice
Summary: This is the third corroborative story between myself and "The Chronicler". In this story, the Rainbow Faces return to The Great Valley and reveal some new truths about the Gang of Seven's ancestry, and their heritage.
1. Chapter 1 Return Mission

**ALL IN THE FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 1**

**RETURN MISSION**

The starship U. I. S. V. Enterprise made its approach to the planet Terra. They had literally travelled thousands of light years to reach the planet. They had departed from their last mission, which was some exploration in the Alpha Centauri district, when they received their orders from Space Fleet Command. Thanks to their Ultra Light Speed technology, the journey here took only three days, while it would've taken years with conventional light speed.

"Standard orbit, Mr. Chang!" Captain Jarrok Tiburon Kirkland ordered from his seat in the Captain's chair.

"Aye, sir!" said the Senior Tactical Officer from his post as he executed the command.

"Mr. Koralenko, put us in synchronous orbit over the Great Valley area." the Captain then ordered.

"Aye, sair!" said the Navigator with his native Prussalian accent as he executed the command.

He then opened up the log recorder he had in his hands and stated the following. "Captain's Log, Interstellar date 10119.9.23. It has been three years to the day since we last left orbit from Terra. We are here in relief of the U. I. S. V. Aries, which departed from here yesterday. Our mission is to continue with the observation of the primitive Saurians still thriving on the planet, until further orders." He then closed the log recorder.

After a few moments, he had an afterthought and reopened the log recorder. "Personal note: It is not my place to question the orders of Space Fleet Command, but I'm beginning to find that this constant observation mission we're committed on to be a bit redundant. These primitive Saurians obviously pose no threat to Rainbow Faces, Vulkadians, or any other space faring species who are members of the Federation. My big question is: What does Space Fleet hope to accomplish with this? Kirkland out."

As soon as he closed the log recorder, the sliding doors to the turbo lift swished open to reveal Mr. Kark, the Vulkadian Chief Science Officer assigned to the U. I. S. V. Enterprise. He was a deep red colored sentient Draconian, who was eight feet tall and had a tail that was equally as long to balance his large frame.

"Captain—" he began as he approached the Captain's chair.

"Mr. Kark." Captain Kirkland interrupted as he turned around to face him. The Captain's chair was on a swivel that could turn around three hundred and sixty degrees, if need be. "Since we'll be in orbit here until further notice, I'd like you to conduct a scientific study of the planet's society. You can ask the Lieutenants Riggs to help you with this, since they're now Senior grade Science Officers under your command, and they're the ones on this ship who are most familiar with this planet's inhabitants." Kirkland smiled.

"Yes, Captain." Mr. Kark simply said as he left to go to his Science station.

"Oh!" he said as he turned to face the Captain, remembering something he wanted to tell his friend and ranking officer. "By the way, your wife wishes to see you."

"Really?" Kirkland asked.

Kark simply nodded.

"Were you in the arboretum just now?"

"I was."

"Why, Mr. Kark! I never pegged you for being a botanist."

"My father was a breeder of prized Vulkadian orchids, so I was raised around gardens and arboretums from early childhood. I find the opportunity to spend time there to be very... relaxing. Your wife doesn't seem to mind my presence there, in any case."

Kirkland smiled at his friend. Every day, he learned something new about his Vulkadian friend, like he did just now. "All right! " he said as he got up out of his chair. "You have the 'com while I go see what _missus_ Kirkland wants." He then disappeared into the turbo lift as it opened and then closed for him.

* * *

><p>The Enterprise's arboretum was a landmark experiment. It was established thanks to some lobbying by Jenna Foster Kirkland, Captain Kirkland's wife. She had convinced the Federation Council and the higher ranking Admirals at Space Fleet Command that a starship arboretum would be beneficial, especially on long space missions. It would allow a ship's crew to grow its own food, and not have to rely on replicators all of the time. It could also provide some recreation for those whose hobby or profession is botany and gardening. Finally, the experiment was approved. The Enterprise was chosen, not only because Jenna would be the Head Botanist in charge and she was the Captain's wife, but also because the Enterprise was the flag ship of the Federation, and they had to portray an image of innovation.<p>

Jenna was hard at work planting some new flowers when she heard the swish of the automatic doors open behind her. She turned to look and saw her husband enter. She smiled to him. "Jarrok!"

Kirkland smiled back at her as the doors swished closed behind him. Jenna removed her gardener's gloves and soil stained apron and laid them on a nearby table before sidling up to her husband.

"You wanted to see me?" Kirkland asked as he took Jenna in his arms.

She giggled. "Does a wife need an excuse to see her husband?"

"Sorry. Force of habit." Kirkland said softly. Then they both shared a few kisses.

"Have we arrived in orbit around Terra?" Jenna asked as they both started swaying back and forth together, like they often did when they held each other in this way. "I felt the ship drop out of Ultra Light Speed."

"We've arrived." Kirkland admitted.

"So this is where those Saurian kids you've met three years ago live."

"It is. Though they're probably not 'kids' anymore. Saurians tend to grow up fast, and it _has_ been three years."

"Well, I'd like to meet them, if I can... Do you think that would be possible?"

Kirkland shrugged. "Who knows?" They then shared a few more kisses.

"I love you!" Jenna said.

"I love you, too." Kirkland reciprocated.

"There's something else you should know."

"What?"

She hesitated. "I'm pregnant."

Kirkland's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Pregnant!"

Jenna nodded.

"Are you sure!"

"I can feel the egg inside me." She said as she unconsciously rubbed her belly. "I only found out this morning."

For a few moments, Kirkland was speechless. Then he smiled brightly as he grasped his wife by the shoulders. "Why... by the Primal Force, that's great news... _fantastic_ news, even! Dear, dear! There's so much we have to _do_! We've... we've gotta build a nursery, find bigger quarters, and—"

Jenna interrupted him with a giggle. "Relax, Captain! We still have a few months to go before I lay the egg. There's _plenty_ of time for that!"

"You're right, you're right... How _silly_ of me." Kirkland was unconsciously hopping from one foot to the other in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Pregnant!... Wow!... I..." He shared a few more kisses with his wife. "I love you, dear!"

Jenna smiled up at her mate. Of all the males she knew, he was the most... _unique_. She was never able to fully predict what he would do next, which was probably why she loved him. "I should get back to work." she said to him.

"_Work_... Yes! And I... I should get back to the Bridge." He finally tore himself away from his wife and headed towards the exit. "Take it easy, ok! Pregnant..." he muttered as he walked out of the room. Jenna just smiled and shook her head as she put on the gloves and apron and went back to potting her plants.

* * *

><p>Kirkland regained his composure by the time he emerged from the turbo lift. He knew he had to maintain his tough exterior image in front of the crew; while inside, he felt like celebrating and worrying at the same time. He saw Kark at his Science Station's scanner, working away at analysing data the ship sensors was already getting for him. Kirkland approached him from behind.<p>

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Mr. Kark." the big Vulkadian turned to face him. "I'd like to arrange a meeting in the conference room in a half an hour. Get both Lieutenants Riggs join us."

Kark nodded. "Very well, Captain." Kark saw that there was something else on his friend's mind. "Something else, Jarrok?"

Kirkland was a bit surprised at hearing the logical and formal Vulkadian call him by his first name rather than by his rank. He had tried for the longest while to get Kark to loosen up a bit more. Kirkland felt he was making some progress, if Kark was going to start referring him by his first name every once in a while.

Jarrok moved to the other side of Kark, and spoke softly so no one else could hear him. "Jenna just told me that she's pregnant."

Lieutenant Urbina, the Communications Officer sitting nearby, reacted to the word "pregnant", but wasn't sure if she heard correctly. She decided to let it slide for the time being and went back to monitoring her work station.

Kark simply raised his eyebrows in his own expression of surprise. "Indeed. Most interesting."

Jarrok was rubbing his hands nervously. "I've never been a father before... I don't know if I'll even be a _good_ father... I... I don't know what to _do_."

"Jarrok, please restrain your emotionalism!" Kark practically begged. "Many males do not look forward to the prospect of fatherhood. Unfortunately, there is no formal training one can take to become a good parent. Children do not come with instruction manuals, and no amount of advice can make you better at it. You'll just have to... 'wing' it." Kark unconsciously flapped his bat-like wings slightly.

Jarrok smiled and nodded. "You're right, Kark... how foolish of me."

Kark nodded in turn. "I'm curious, though: Since, in your words, we are 'like brothers', does this mean that I will be your child's 'uncle'?"

Jarrok chuckled lightly. "Carry on." he said as he went to take his seat in the Captain's chair, while Kark opened the ship's intercom to Lieutenants Briank and Yolanda Riggs' quarters.


	2. Chapter 2  Away Mission Interrupted

**CHAPTER 2**

**AWAY MISSION INTERRUPTED**

In the quarters that he shared with his wife Yolanda, Briank was feverishly working away at his computer console. He clicked the handheld control box a few times, changing the pages on the monitor, and saving them at the same time.

"There!" he said with finality. "Everything's been properly recorded and catalogued."

"Everything?" Yolanda asked as she came to hover over Briank's shoulder.

"Everything!"

"Nice work!" Yolanda said. "Who knew those young Saurians' ancestors had such a significant impact on Terran history."

"Yes!" Briank said as he looked up at his wife from his desk's chair. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Yolanda smiled back down at him. They were about to share a kiss when the whistle of the wall intercom interrupted them.

Briank sighed as he got up from his chair to move towards the intercom's speaker. "Riggs here!" he said as he pressed the wall button that opened the intercom's channel.

"This is Mr. Kark," he heard from the wall speaker. "Please come to the Bridge's briefing room immediately. Your wife must also accompany you."

"We're on our way," he said into the wall speaker before shutting it off.

"What do you think Kark has in store for us now?" Yolanda asked.

"We'll soon find out!" Briank said as he started walking towards the quarter's exit.

The doors swished open as both he and Yolanda walked out, then swished closed behind them.

* * *

><p>A short time later, the forms of Mr. Kark, Briank Riggs, and Yolanda Riggs materialized on the planet's surface. Thanks to the U.I.S.V. Enterprise's transporters, they could literally beam down anywhere on the planet they called "Terra," and beam back up on a moment's notice.<p>

On this occasion, they each brought with them a tricorder scanner, a communicator, and a fully charged phaser that they each wore on their belt packs just underneath their rank shirts. The tricorders were to scan and collect data, the communicators were to communicate with the ship, and the phasers were for protection in case any sharptooth decided to attack them.

They were located in a clearing near a heavily forested area, far enough away from any major Saurian population concentrations. The last thing they wanted was for any large group of Saurians to spot them, thus causing unnecessary attention. They switched on their tricorders and started scanning, each making its distinctive high pitched whining sound as it took in information from the surrounding environment.

"This way," Kark said as he stopped scanning momentarily and pointed.

He started to walk slowly towards an area that seemed to slope down considerably. Both Lieutenant Riggs followed their leader not far behind.

They soon reached the top of a hill looking down into a large area below. Kark pushed aside the branches of a bush to gaze down into the valley below. He raised his eye ridges slightly as he motioned for both Lieutenant Riggs to come forward. "I believe we have arrived…" he said.

Both Lieutenant Riggs' eyes grew wide eyed and gasped at what they saw. The distant call of a longneck reached them as they looked down upon the scene of The Great Valley.

"This is it! The Great Valley!" Briank said.

"Look at 'em all!" Yolanda exclaimed. "I've never seen so many of them in one place!"

Kark nodded. "They do seem to have flourished nicely."

Briank chuckled. "Spoken like a true Vulkadian!"

Kark simply raised his eye ridges as he glanced at him.

Kark was right, however, when he said that the Saurians have flourished nicely. They literally saw thousands of them scattered all throughout The Great Valley! They lost count as to how many longnecks, swimmers, flyers, spiketails, and other subspecies there were! The trio activated their tricorders again in order to continue with their scans and collecting data.

* * *

><p>In another part of the forest, a group of young Saurians was happily walking along, talking amongst themselves and laughing.<p>

"Of course, you realize, it's all Petrie's fault!" the threehorn said.

"_Me_?" the flyer said in shock. "What did I do!"

"_You_ were the one who let that rock fruit slip from your wings and fall on Spike's head!"

"Yeah, that's true," the big spiketail said.

"B-b-but _you_ were the one who asked me to go up and try and take it out of the tree!" Petrie said in his defence.

"Um, he has a point, Cera," the fast runner named Ruby said.

Cera groaned. "Don't contradict me!" she exclaimed. "I'm—"

"Quiet, you guys!" the swimmer accompanying them said suddenly.

"What is it, Ducky?" the lone sharptooth that was with them asked.

"I don't know, Chomper. I'm hearing a strange sound in the wind," she said as she put her hand up to her earhole.

The sharptooth named Chomper listened intently. "Ducky's right! There _is_ a strange sound. I can hear it, too!"

"Well, what could it be?" the threehorn named Cera asked.

"I don't know," Ducky admitted. "I've never heard anything like it, and it's coming from over there." She pointed.

"I say we go see what it is." Chomper said.

"Y-y-you sure that's the right thing to do, Chomper?" asked a visibly frightened Petrie.

"Oh, stop being such a scaredy egg, Petrie!" Cera exclaimed.

"Hey! I ain't scared of _nothing_!" Petrie said confidently as he placed his winged hands on his hips and glared at Cera.

"Prove it!" Cera sneered.

Petrie swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Ducky and Chomper as they went forward to investigate what the strange sound they were hearing was.

* * *

><p>"Wait, guys!" Yolanda said suddenly as she noticed something on her tricorder.<p>

"What is it?" Briank asked.

"My tricorder just picked up some new life forms close by. _Very_ close!"

"How close?" Briank asked.

"'Bout twenty meters away," Yolanda answered as she glanced down at her tricorder again.

"In which direction?" Mr. Kark asked.

Yolanda got a nervous look as she pointed with her thumb directly behind her.

Both males simply looked at each other. A rustling sound from a nearby bush made them turn their heads. They each grabbed their phasers from their belts and brandished them. "Stay behind me," Kark ordered as he moved slowly towards the bush they heard the rustling sound from. Both Rainbow Faces complied.

When they were about five meters away from the bush, the rustling sound made them stop dead in their tracks. "Come out of there! Show yourself!" Briank ordered.

"P-p-please don't hurt us!" said a rather meek and frightened voice.

"Y-y-yeah! We're not dangerous!" said another, decidedly female.

"Come on out so we can see you!" Briank ordered.

"_Move_, Petrie!" they heard a rather authoritative voice whisper harshly.

"WHY ME?" the frightened voice whispered back.

A harsh growl made Petrie scream and jump up out of the bush. He raised his winged hands as a sign of non aggression. Slowly, the other Saurians soon followed. There were six in all. Mr. Kark and the Rainbow Faces soon realized that they were the same young Saurians they had met three years ago. Only now, they had grown into adolescence. The largest of them were the spiketail, the threehorn and the sharptooth, who had grown to be as big as tanks, while the rest were about half the size of Mr. Kark. The female threehorn looked especially menacing with her three sharp looking horns situated on her forehead and nose.

"I don't believe it!" said Briank.

"Me neither!" said Yolanda.

"Fascinating!" said Kark as he raised his eyeridge.

The threehorn, Cera, humpfed. "Well, I never thought I'd see you three again!"

"What are the odds!" Briank smiled and asked almost rhetorically.

"Approximately thirty four thousand nine hundred and—" Kark began to say while Briank cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You've returned to our plah-net?" Petrie asked.

Briank nodded.

"In your s…st… What did you call it again? Your thing that flies in Beyond The Mysterious Beyond?" Ducky asked.

"Starship, dearie!" Yolanda said slowly.

"Right," Ducky said in acknowledgment.

"No doubt you're here to observe us again, right?" Cera asked.

"That is, in fact, a part of our mission," Kark answered, "but also to ascertain how far along your individual species, society and culture has developed."

"Huh?" Ducky said in puzzlement.

"I think he means how far along we've… evolved," Ruby suggested.

"You got it, dearie!" Yolanda smiled.

"Wow!" Chomper exclaimed. "You Rainbow Faces really do know a lot of stuff!"

"More than you can ever imagine, as you well know!" Briank smiled.

"But wasn't there a longneck who also… hung out with you?" Kark asked.

"You mean Littlefoot?" Ducky said.

"Yes! That's him! Where is he?" Yolanda asked.

"He's coming," Petrie said.

"Yeah, his grandfather wanted to give him another important lesson, so we had to start our day without him," Cera said as she rolled her eyes.

"Grandfather? Oh! You mean 'Grandpa Longneck'!" Briank smiled. "I remember him! Quite a charming fellow! Very wise! So how old is—"

The shaking of the ground cut Briank's question short. They all heard giant footfalls coming right towards them.

"He's here!" Petrie exclaimed in joy.

The landing party trio all looked up at the approaching longneck. They literally had to stretch their necks up really high to gaze up at him.

"By the Great Beyond!" Briank exclaimed in wide mouthed awe.

"By the Primal Egg!" Yolanda exclaimed in equal amazement at what she was looking at.

"Interesting," Kark simply said as he raised his eyeridges.

"Hi, Littlefoot!" all of the dinos exclaimed in joy as the big longneck stopped in front of them.

"_Guys_, how many times do I have to tell you to start calling me by my proper surname 'Lesik'!"

Chomper giggled. "Sorry! Force of habit." He let out a toothy grin.

The longneck then turned his attention to the trio of explorers standing just a few feet away from him. He bent his head down to be at eye level with them. "Well, now, _this_ is a surprise! You've returned from Beyond The Mysterious Beyond?"

Kark nodded. "That is correct."

"What brings you here now?" Littlefoot asked.

Briank and Yolanda then explained to Littlefoot how the U.I.S.V. Enterprise was sent here to continue with their ongoing mission of observance and data collecting.

"But… by the _great beyond_, look at how _big_ you've gotten!" Briank exclaimed.

"Yes! You've certainly grown a lot since last time we saw you!" Yolanda said.

Littlefoot rumbled laughter. "We longnecks tend to do that! Believe it or not, though, I still have quite a bit of growing left to do. I'm just an adolescent longneck."

"We _all_ are!" Chomper stated.

"Yeah! We're all still growing. We've got another couple of cold times to go yet!" Cera said.

"Indeed," Kark said with a raise of his eyeridge.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're all infinitely curious to find out what it is you've learned over the past three cold times you've been away," Littlefoot said.

"Not all of us!" Cera said with mild arrogance.

Littlefoot laughed nervously, then bent his head down to be even closer to Briank. "We're still trying to get her to be more open minded about certain things," he said in a whisper.

Briank smiled knowingly. "Of course," he whispered back.

"Well, Littl— _Lesik_… During our time in Beyond The Mysterious Beyond, we've learned a great deal about Saurians in general, but we were especially surprised to learn that _your_ direct ancestors have had a profound influence on Rainbow Face society all those… cold times ago!"

Littlefoot and his friends all looked at each other in puzzlement.

"If you'd like, we can tell you of what we've learned," Briank announced.

"I think we'd like that very much! Yes, yes, YES!" Ducky said.

"Lieutenant, I must remind you that—" Kark began.

"_Before_ you start lecturing us on the principles of The Prime Directive for the umpteenth dozenth _time_, Mr. Kark," Briank interrupted, "I was going to suggest that you actually ask formal permission from Captain Jarrok to give these fine young Saurians their… history lesson?"

"Yes!" Yolanda said. "Think about it, Mr. Kark. What we've discovered about our friends' heritage happened a long time ago, and whatever they learn from us here today will have absolutely no future influence over how their society will develop in the years to come."

Littlefoot and the others only half understood what Mr. and Mrs. Rainbow Face were saying, but they were pretty sure that they were debating over whether or not to tell them of their new discoveries concerning their Saurian history.

Littlefoot held his breath as Mr. Kark seemed to be going over and over in his mind the pros and cons of what Mr. and Mrs. Rainbow Face wanted to do. Finally, having reached his decision, Mr. Kark stood straight, placed his clawed hands behind his back, stared out in front of him and said calmly, "Very well Lieutenants, you may proceed."

Littlefoot and his gang let out cries of joy. They were happy to take part in what sounded to them to be a really fun lesson about Saurian history.

"We owe you one, Mr. Kark!" Briank smiled and said.

"Actually, Lieutenant, you owe me—"

"Don't remind me, Kark!" Briank interrupted. "Don't worry! We'll return the favours… eventually."

Kark simply looked out in front of him and sighed inwardly.

"One thing, though," Briank began. "We can't tell you what we've learned out here, out in the open. We'd be too conspicuous. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

It took a few moments for Littlefoot to realize why they needed the privacy. "Oh, right! Your… 'golden rule'?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well, there's a big empty cave nearby," Littlefoot said. "It's big enough even for _me_ to fit in. We can go there."

"Lead the way!" Briank gestured.

With this, Littlefoot led everyone to the large empty cave that would hide them from view of everyone else in The Great Valley. All of the Saurians were still celebrating the joy they felt at the new "adventuring" they were about to undertake.


	3. Chapter 3 Idle Conversation

**CHAPTER 3**

**IDLE CONVERSATION**

"I think we'll be safe in here." Little Foot said after the entered the cave and looked around, making sure there was no one inside.

"Excellent!" Briank said with a smile.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must make my report to the Captain." Kark said.

Briank smiled and nodded. "Of course."

With this, Kark stepped outside and opened up his communicator. "Kark to Enterprise."

"Enterprise, Lieutenant Urbina here." Came the voice of the ship's Communications Officer.

"Is the Captain there?" Kark asked.

"One moment!" Urbina said.

"Jarrok here. What's up?" the Captain said after a few moments of silence on the communicator.

"Captain, I wish to communicate to you our progress report." The big Vulkadian said.

"Go ahead."

"I must inform that we have encountered a… minor setback."

In his Captain's chair on the Enterprise's Bridge, Jarrok got a look that betrayed a mixture of worry and surprise. "What sort of setback?"

"Captain, do you remember that group of young Saurians we've encountered three years ago?"

"Yes. What about 'em?"

"Well, we… ran into them?"

Jarrok got a surprised look on his facial features. Several of the Bridge officers turned towards Captain Jarrok, knowing full well the severity of what Mr. Kark just said.

"Why, Kark! If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to pull a practical joke on me." Jarrok said in an attempt at levity.

"Believe me, Captain, I wish this were an attempt at a practical joke. We really did encounter the young Saurians again."

"Damn!" Jarrok said from his place on the Bridge. Kark didn't hear this on his communicator, for he had muted the speaker; but the Bridge crew could sense his frustration.

"Captain?" Kark said in the communicator, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yes, Kark!" Jarrok finally said, switching the speaker back on. "So what now?"

"Both Lieutenants Riggs have come up with an idea as to how to deal with these infinitely curious Saurians; and they've asked me to communicate with you in order to ask if you will permit them to go through with their plan."

On the Bridge, Captain Jarrok shook his head and extended his arms in front of him as a sign of despair. "I'm all earholes!"

The Bridge crew listened intently; for they, too, wanted to know what the landing party's plan was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cave, the Riggs were busy telling Little Foot and his friends about what happened to the Enterprise's crew over the last three years.<p>

"So khap-ten Jah-rock took the female rainbow face Jeh-Nah Fohs-terr as his mate!" Little Foot exclaimed.

"That's right!" Briank said.

"And they became mah-reed and are expecting their first egg!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Yes!" Yolanda said. "Jarrok's actually quite excited and nervous about it at the same time."

"That's _wonderful_!" Petrie exclaimed as he flapped his wings excitedly and lifted a few centimetres off the ground.

"One question, though; and I don't usually ask many questions: Is mah-reed like becoming mates for life?" Ruby asked.

Briank nodded. "It is!"

Cera humpfed. "You rainbow faces sure have a strange name for that kind of relationship."

"Comes with being-" Yolanda began.

"-being civilized!" Cera completed. "Yes, I know! You've told us that many times before!" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Kark was still talking on his communicator with Captain Jarrok, trying to convince him that what the Lieutenants Riggs had in mind would actually come to no harm to Little Foot, his friends, or Saurian society in general.<p>

"All right, Kark!" Jarrok finally said. "Tell the Lieutenants they have my permission."

"Very well, Captain." Kark simply said.

On the Bridge, Jarrok was about to switch off the intercom on his Captain's chair when he remembered something. "OH! Mr, Kark. I think the good Doctor would want to beam down. He's never had the chance to examine real live adolescent Saurians before, especially a diverse group as your friends down there. He'd never forgive me, if I didn't have him take the opportunity."

Kark raised his eyeridge. "As you wish, Captain. Contact me when Dr. McLelland is ready to beam down. Kark out." With this, he closed his communicator and headed back towards the cave.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, the conversations were still going on.<p>

"But I take it you haven't started eyeing potential mates yet, have you?" Yolanda asked.

Little Foot and his friends looked awkward as they remained silent.

"Well?" Briank asked Mr. Kark as he entered the cave.

"Captain Jarrok has finally agreed to allow you and your wife to give these young Saurians their 'history lesson'."

With this, Little Foot and his friends cried out in joy and celebrated.

"So what interesting conversations have I missed in my absence?" Kark asked when the excitement died down.

"We were just asking these fine young Saurians if they've already thought about finding potential life mates." Briank said.

Little Foot and his friends all sadly shook their heads, except for Petrie. "A-actually, there is this one lovely girl flyer I was thinking of meeting."

"HA! Don't waste your time! What kind of girl flyer would want a scaredy egged fool like you!" Cera mocked.

Petrie got a sudden angry look on his facial features. "CERAAAA! Your constant negative remarks are really starting to AGGRAVATE ME!" he screamed.

Everybody gasped and recoiled as Petrie had his outburst.

"Whoa! Calm down, Petrie!" Little Foot urged.

"Violent mood swings. Typical adolescent behaviour." Kark said simply.

"And how would _you_ know, Kark! You've never experienced anything like that." Yolanda stated.

Kark slowly, calmly turned to have his subordinate. "In fact, I have. I only started my logical training during my first year of adulthood. My adolescence was just as tumultuous and unpredictable as anyone else's."

"Why _Kark_! You've never told us this before!" Briank said in surprise.

Kark turned to face him. "You simply did not ask." He said simply.

"Oh." Briank said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What about you, Kark? Have you ever thought about searching for a mate of your own?" Little Foot asked.

Kark raised his eyeridges. "We Vulkadians do things differently. Unlike Rainbow Faces and Saurians, who essentially search for and find mates pretty much anytime they please; every tenth year or so of our adult lives, we undergo what is called the 'Bond Fire'."

"What's that?" Chomper asked.

"It is the period where our mating instincts kick in, and it is also a time where all of our emotional inhibitions disappear, thus causing wild chaos within ourselves."

"What happens then?" Ducky asked.

"At that point, it becomes imperative for the Vulkadian male or female to mate. Otherwise, they die."

"Sounds serious!" Cera stated.

Kark nodded. "It can be. However, the Vulkadian afflicted does often receive support from their family and friends during this chaotic time. Ultimately, though, the Vulkadian does mate; usually with another Vulkadian also undergoing the 'Bond Fire'."

"But what happens if none are available?" Petrie asked.

Kark cleared his throat. "Then the Vulkadian alleviates the mating urge by… whatever means available."

"What do you mean by-" Petrie began to ask.

"Trust me! You don't wanna know." Cera said in interruption.

"But if you only mate once every ten cold times, does this mean that there are no lifelong matings among your kind?" Little Foot asked.

Kark raised his eyeridge again. "Actually, some 'Bond Fire' encounters do result in lifelong matings, or marriages, as we call them; and offspring are produced. I, personally, have undergone ten separate Bond Fire episodes throughout my life. None of which, though, have resulted in any permanent marriages, or matings."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because the female I was mated to desired another, or only mated with me to alleviate her own Bond Fire episode. Besides, our marriages are based on choice, or convenience, rather than out of love."

"Because they suppress emotions such as love." Briank reminded.

"OH! How could I forget _that_?" Cera said with a roll of her eyes.

"Furthermore, we are often able to predict when our next Bond Fire episode would occur. My next one is not due until another two years from now. Like most Vulkadians, I plan to return to my home world of Vulkadia to 'purge', when the time comes."

"And who knows? He may even decide to marry the female he will mate with at that time." Yolanda teased.

Kark raised his eyeridges. "Possibly."

Little Foot and his friends giggled at this.

A beeping sound from Mr. Kark's communicator brought an end to the laughter. "Excuse me." He said was he grabbed it and opened it up. "Kark here."

"This is Jarrok. Dr. McLelland is ready to beam down now."

"Acknowledged. Kark out." Kark closed the communicator, then announced. "Everyone, we are about to be paid a visit by another of your old friends from the Enterprise."

"Who?" Chomper asked.

Kark simply pointed to the shaft of light that just materialized in front of them. All of the Saurians smiled slowly as the familiar form of Dr. Lenek McLelland shimmered into view.

"Doctor." Kark said in greeting.

"Well, bless my scales and rainbow nose!" the Doctor said excitedly. "When Jarrok first told me that you've encountered our old Saurian friends down here, I thought you two were pulling my tail! But now that I see you here with all seven of them, I may just have to pinch myself, 'cause I can't believe it's real!"

"It is, in fact, quite real, Doctor." Kark said. "You may proceed with your examinations at your own leisure."

"With pleasure!" Dr. McLelland happily said. "Who wants to be first?" He asked as he turned towards the Saurians.

Everyone hesitated for a few moments. Petrie looked visibly nervous. Finally, Chomper stepped forward and raised a clawed finger. "I'll go first, but I just have one question: Will it hurt much?" He flashed a nervous grin showing his teeth.

"I promise you, you won't feel a thing!" Dr. McLelland said reassuringly.

Chomper sighed in relief. "Good!"

"Big baby!" Cera muttered.

Without hesitation, Dr. McLelland brought out the medical tricorder he had brought with him and proceeded to perform his scans on the big sharptooth.


	4. Chapter 4 Petrie's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 4**

**PETRIE'S HISTORY LESSON**

Dr. McLelland took his time in examining Littlefoot and his friends. He thoroughly checked and rechecked everything, making sure he didn't overlook anything. The Riggs were greatly relieved to see the good Doctor smiling brightly as his medical tricorder made that telltale warbling sound as he scanned his patients.

Dr. McLelland was not known to smile very often. Matter of fact, he was known to be downright testy at times, especially when someone contradicted his own personal opinions on things, or messed around with his sick bay that he diligently kept in perfect order. Many of the ship's crew felt that he became this way following his bitter divorce with his wife several years ago. She was the only female he had ever loved, and when she announced to him that she didn't want to be with him anymore, he almost completely lost it. Rumor has it that they had a daughter together, but that was never substantiated, and Dr. McLelland never talked about it, either. To make matters worse, she took everything they had with her in the settlement, leaving him, in his own words, "nothing but bones!" Many of his closest friends even started calling him "Bones," including Captain Jarrok. He joined Star Fleet shortly after his divorce, and tried to forget his past as much as possible.

Now, examining live specimens of Saurians he had studied ever since he became a Medical Student was literally a dream come true!

While this was going on, Briank contacted the Enterprise and asked a couple of Yeomen to go to his quarters to collect a series of library tapes containing the files he would need for the lessons he wanted to give Littlefoot and his friends later on. The tapes, along with the necessary equipment, were gathered up and beamed down into the cave where he and Yolanda immediately set to work in sorting everything out and getting everything ready. Kark simply observed the proceedings. Occasionally, Briank would ask him to help him sort out a few things for him, or move stuff about, to which Kark complied.

At one point, Littlefoot, being as curious as ever, asked the Rainbow Faces, "How were you able to find out about who our direct ancestors were?"

"Yeah, how are you sure they're not just some random Saurians not related to us?" added Cera.

Dr. McLelland stopped scanning Ruby and briefly explained how each living creature has a form of identification known as DNA and that it's always unique for each individual, but it can be very similar to those of close relatives, like parents, children, and siblings. When he had first scanned the young Saurians three years ago, he had found, among other things, what their DNA codes were. Not long after the Enterprise left three years ago, Briank was curious about the possible ancestry of the young Saurians, so he had asked for Dr. McLelland's help to trance their lineage as far back as possible. The final results only went to two or three generations before the Great Departure, but that was enough for Briank, who later spent weeks looking over hundreds of historical documents to trace their ancestry even farther back. Briank admitted that it was a lot of hard work, but the amazing stories he had discovered had made it all worth it.

A few minutes later, Briank asked the Saurians if they were hungry. When some of them said they were, Briank contacted the ship's galley and asked them to beam down several foodstuffs for themselves and the Saurians. Several large portions of Romanian Emperor's Salad were brought down for the herbivores, which they instantly recognized as being the delicious green stuff they were fed last time they encountered the Rainbow Faces. They happily devoured the huge bowls that were set out before them.

Ruby was given a plate of scrambled eggs, baked beans with whole wheat toast, and strawberry jam, while Chomper was presented with a huge meat platter of steak, chicken, and veal to which he savored each bite.

For dessert, a huge plate of sweet bubbles was laid out before them for the herbivores, while Chomper got a large bowl of a chocolate ice cream sundae like he had before. He handed the cherry on top to Petrie, who happily popped it in his mouth. Chomper remembered to eat it slowly, not wanting to have another "brain freeze" like last time.

Kark, being vegetarian, helped himself to a helping of salad and sweet bubbles while the Riggs made themselves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the ingredients that were beamed down before them, and they shared a pitcher of milk with Kark. They asked Dr. McLelland if he wanted something, to which he replied that he wasn't hungry and continued with his medical scans. A pool of clean water at the back of the cave helped the Saurians wash the food down.

"There! Done!" Dr. McLelland said with finality at one point at he closed his medical tricorder after running a final pass over Littlefoot's left ribcage area.

"I take it you have completed your examinations?" Kark asked as he got beside him.

"I have!" Dr. McLelland answered. "And we have seven perfectly healthy adolescent Saurians on our hands!"

"That's good to hear!" Chomper said with a smile.

"Told you so!" Cera said.

"Oh! Not that I didn't _believe_ you, my dear, but I trust my instruments, because _they_ don't lie," Dr. McLelland grinned.

Cera humpfed.

"Will you be returning to the ship now, Doctor?" Kark asked.

"Yes," Dr. McLelland replied. "I have a lot of data to go over. And Kark, thanks for the opportunity." He smiled up at the big Vulkadian.

"Don't thank me, Doctor. Thank Lieutenant Briank Riggs," Kark said as he indicated the male Rainbow Face who was munching on another sandwich he had just made for himself while sitting down on a picnic blanket he had beamed down from the ship.

With this, Dr. McLelland started walking away and opened his communicator to signal the ship that he was ready to beam aboard.

"The good Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself the whole time, did he?" Yolanda asked Kark in casual conversation.

"Indeed," Kark answered with a raise of his eyeridge. "I have never seen the good Doctor so happy."

"You and me both," Yolanda said under her breath.

"So long, everyone! Thanks for letting me examine you! Take care!" said a smiling Dr. McLelland as he waved to the Saurians.

"Bye!" they all cried in unison as the transporter beam caught the good Doctor. They all watched as his form shimmied out of sight.

* * *

><p>For the next half hour or so, Briank sat at the makeshift desk he had beamed down into the cave, busily clicking the handheld device that controlled the computer console on said desk.<p>

Littlefoot and his friends were quite puzzled as to how Briank's _khohm-puh-ter _was able to run without a _koh-neck-shion_ to the _stahr-ship's_ _paow-wher_. Kark tried to explain to them that the computer console Briank was using was working off of power packs that were fully charged with the ship's lithium crystal energy before they were beamed down, but he could see that it was way over their heads. Kark let issue drop and instead, engaged in some idle conversation with the Saurians while Briank and Yolanda worked away.

At one point, Cera asked Kark, "So how did your kind come to be without feelings?"

"Yeah! It's kind of hard for us to imagine somebody living without emotions of any kind," Chomper chimed in.

Kark raised his eyeridge before answering. "That is a common misperception among emotional beings, such as yourselves. We Vulkadians are not _without _emotions. The feelings you know — anger, fear, hate, aggression, love — are still there. We simply learn to suppress them from early adulthood."

"Must be hard," Littlefoot commented.

Kark nodded. "It is, but through years of logical training, we learn to suppress those wild emotions within us so they do not rise to the surface."

"But it wasn't always like that for your people. Right, Kark?" Yolanda asked, now joining in on the conversation.

Kark nodded. "Correct. There was a time, in our distant past, where we were as wildly emotional and unpredictable as Rainbow Faces and Saurians. It was this unpredictability that nearly destroyed us. Wars based on strong feelings of hatred towards one another broke out, and nearly annihilated us.

"At some point, the wisest of our kind decreed that we find ways to suppress those wild emotions that almost destroyed our civilization. _Logic_ was the ultimate answer. But such a change did not happen overnight. It actually took around two hundred years before this logical way of life was unanimously accepted by my people.

"Needless to say, it was not easy."

"I can imagine," Petrie said, as he was pensive.

"Well, I'm glad that your kind was able to live," Ruby commented. "Because if you didn't, you would not be living here now, would you?"

"Indeed not," Kark answered. "However, there are some Vulkadians who have decided that the positive emotions — like love, joy, and happiness — should _not_ be suppressed, so they let those feeling rise to the surface and they simply focus on suppressing the _negative _emotions. My own mother is the prime example of one such Vulkadian who holds that belief."

"So when do we get to meet your mother?" Yolanda asked.

"Next time the Enterprise visits Vulkadia, I shall be… _happy_… to introduce my mother to you. She is quite a remarkable female."

Yolanda smiled. "I look forward to it!"

"My own father is like me," Kark continued. "He suppresses _all _emotions. He's the Vulkadian Ambassador to Terra Beta, by the way."

"And your mother?" Spike asked.

"A Teacher," Kark answered.

"There!" Briank said after clicking the hand held device one final time. "All right, everyone! Gather around! We're about ready to start."

"It's about time!" Cera grumbled as all of the Saurians gathered around Briank's desk. Kark stayed in the background to observe the proceedings.

"I've arranged everything so that each of you will get an account about how your own unique ancestor influenced our society and impacted Rainbow Face history."

Mumbles of anticipation from the Saurians echoed throughout the cave.

"Except I'm not quite sure how to begin…" Briank muttered as he clicked the handheld control a few more times, riffling through pages on his computer monitor. "So many incredible stories, yet so much backstory to cover for each to make sense."

"Why don't you start from the beginning, dear?" Yolanda suggested.

"Right!" Briank nodded. "It's as good a place as any to start." He let out a small laugh.

Cera rolled her eyes.

After a few more clicks of the handheld control, Briank began the lesson.

"In the beginning, life on this planet existed as single celled organisms: simple, basic, non-assuming. Then, later on, the more complex life forms evolved to eventually become the Saurians and Rainbow Faces we know today. Our scientists are still not entirely sure how we came about, but the theory that has been generally accepted long ago was that we emerged from what was called the 'primordial ooze' onto dry land."

Littlefoot nodded. "Yes! I remember that's what Mr. Thicknose told us about when we were younger!"

Briank smiled. Then he clicked the handheld device again, which activated a projector sitting next to the computer. The Saurians OOOHed as the image of a world map came up on the cave wall.

"This is the world as it was back then. It's not all that much different than what it is today. I know you can't read the words that are on this map, but that's not important."

The Saurians were still quite mesmerized at seeing a "picture" appear on the cave wall from the strange looking square thing that was on Mr. Rainbow Face's desk. What's more, they couldn't even begin to understand how that "picture" came about to begin with. They just came to accept as a part of the lesson Mr. Rainbow Face was trying to teach them.

They were even more surprised to suddenly see a bright red dot appear on the image from a small cylinder that was in Mr. Rainbow Face's hand. "Fossil records we've discovered indicate that life originated from _here:_ The southernmost tip of this great continent we've come to call 'Panjaia'."

He pressed the handheld device again, and a couple of huge arrows suddenly appeared on the image and slowly moved up to the top of the image. "Eventually, as we evolved, we started to slowly migrate up north. The Saurians branched off in this direction to settle in what would later come to be known as 'Greater Laurentia'," Briank said as he moved his laser pointer over to the left hand side of the map. "While the Rainbow Faces settled in this part of the world, which would later be called 'Europa'," he said as he moved the laser pointer to the right hand side of the map.

"For thousands of years, it was such. But as we gained intelligence, and advanced in our technology, the bravest of us decided to go exploring the other side of Panjaia."

Briank clicked the handheld device again, which showed more arrows depicting the more popular exploratory routes from East to West. The Saurians noticed that most of the arrows went over a large body of water in the middle of Panjaia.

"As you can see, most of our ancestors decided to venture out onto this big water area we came to call the 'Lapetus Ocean'. The way this was done was by building grand sailing ships and setting sail across this grand big water."

He clicked the handheld device a few more times to show screenshots of some of the tall ships his Rainbow Face ancestors built and used to sail across the inland sea. The Saurians OOHed at the sight of these majestic ships.

"Look at _that!"_ Ducky exclaimed.

"Those look strong enough to go across _any _big water!" Chomper commented.

After he felt that they've seen the tall ship images for long enough, he clicked the handheld device once to bring the grand map of Panjaia back up. "At the time, there were three great kingdoms in Europa: Brittania, Hispania and Francescia. Each kingdom funded their own exploratory missions, and established their own exploration routes.

"When the explorers first encountered the Saurians living in Laurentia, the first thing they noticed was how xenophobic they were. That means that they all kept to themselves, by the way."

"Most of them still do today," Littlefoot said.

Briank smiled and nodded. "Of course. But these explorers also learned that besides their tendency to live in self-centered tribes or herds, they were quite primitive and simple minded; totally baffled by the technology we Rainbow Faces possessed.

"Francescia, the most passive of the three main kingdoms of Europa, forged alliances with the Saurian tribes they've encountered through trade and commerce." Briank clicked the handheld device a few times to display images of Rainbow Faces and Saurian leaders engaged in trading goods or shaking hands upon the acceptance of some type of business deal.

"While the more aggressive kingdoms of Hispania and Brittania essentially 'conquered' the primitive Saurians they encountered, thus making them a part of their Empires," Briank said as he displayed images of Hispanian and Brittanian Rainbow Face soldiers bringing Saurian tribal leaders to their knees, or using what Littlefoot and his friends can only describe as long grey sticks with smoke and/or fire coming out of the far end of it.

"Typical!" Cera muttered.

"Such was the way for a few hundred years. Eventually, though, Hispania withdrew their territorial claims in Laurentia to focus more on controlling their own territories in Europa and other regions, like Amazonia to the south of Laurentia. Meanwhile, Brittania — hungry for more land and power — decided to take over the Laurentian territories controlled by the Francescian Empire. It wasn't long before war broke out between both Empires! It started in Europa to eventually spill over into the Laurentian Colonies. Eventually, Fransescia decided to give a large portion of its territory to Brittania, while Brittania agreed to leave a large chunk of the northernmost region of Greater Laurentia to Fransescia. It wasn't land that they wanted, in any case, and they were quite happy to let the Francescans do as they pleased with the territory they left for them!

"For a few more decades, an uneasy peace reigned between the two kingdoms and their Laurentian colonies. Then an internal conflict rose within Brittania. Two empirical provinces, Anglia and Scottia, demanded independence from Brittanian royalty, but the Brittanian king at the time wouldn't stand for it. Civil war soon broke out!

"It was a costly war, to say the least! The Brittanian king tried to increase his revenue to fund the war effort by increasing taxes in the Laurentian colonies. The citizens of those colonies soon protested these new 'outrageous' taxes to fund a war effort that they felt they were not a part of. The protests soon turned to rebellion, and then revolt. It was a chaotic period in their history which came to be known as 'The Laurentian Revolution'."

Briank clicked the handheld device once to reveal the image of a regal looking Rainbow Face wearing what the Saurians saw as a dark blue patch of skin with a strange looking white fur on the top of his head. "The Revolutionaries were led by this male: Gregory Wilmington, who would later become the first President of the newly formed United Laurentian States, after the Laurentian Revolution was won! And this is where Petrie's ancestor comes in."

"My ancestor!" Petrie said in surprise.

Briank smiled and nodded. "Yes! In fact, flyers played a vital role many times in much of our early history. You see, there were many cases where an important message had to be sent urgently to a place that was typically quite far away. These days, all we have to do is grab our communicators and speak as if we were standing face to face, but back then, we didn't have anything _close_ to such technology. Traveling on foot could take days, while a flyer could cover the same distance in only a matter of hours.

"Gregory Wilmington had a flyer servant as his courier named 'Edward Flyer' whose job was to relay orders between him and his army officers. Wilmington was a fighting General at the time, and it was necessary for him to have a servant in his ranks for this very purpose. As it turns out, he was your direct ancestor!"

Petrie shook his head. "Unbelievable!"

Briank smiled. "I had the exact same reaction when I first learned of it. Little did Edward know of the important role he would play in our history, however. It was nearing the end of the Revolutionary War. The conflict between the Laurentian Revolutionaries and Brittania's Army was coming to a head. On that day…"

* * *

><p>A lone male flyer was flapping his wings lazily as he soared through the sky. The bright circle had just risen, but he had taken flight way before then.<p>

His name was Edward Flyer, and he had been given his specific orders from General Wilmington a few short hours ago once he had gotten word that the important documentation on which this whole Revolutionary War was for was finally signed. If he succeeded in this mission, General Wilmington would never ask anything from him ever again. He had done his bit for King and country. This was to be his last hurrah!

He saw the skyline of Philodaulphia on the horizon. "Almost there!" he told himself as he flew ever steadily on, not missing a beat. This mission was too important to give up now! There was a lot riding on his success!

As he drifted over the downtown area, he spotted the building he was supposed to head for, and banked left to head for it. He swooped down to land softly on the sidewalk in front on the building and rushed inside.

He was soon met by the lone Rainbow Face printmaster on duty, who smiled as he greeted him. "Master Edward!" he said proudly.

"Hello, Fineous!" Edward said in return as they both grasped their forearms in the traditional greeting between Saurians and Rainbow Faces.

Although Fineous had lived in Philodaulphia for a number of years, he had still retained some of his Brittanian accent. Edward, on the other hand, having been hatched and raised in the Laurentian Colonies, spoke with the typical Laurentian flattooth flare.

"Is it ready?" Edward asked.

Fineous grabbed a rolled up parchment from a nearby work desk. "Right here!" he smiled as he handed it to Edward.

He undid the string on the rolled up parchment, opened it up and read it. He smiled slowly as he read every word that was written on the page. "It's perfect!" he exclaimed as he rolled it back up and retied the string around it. "General Wilmington will be pleased!"

"Thank you, sir!" Fineous said proudly. "I put a lot of effort in making sure it was copied down exactly like the original."

"And you will be greatly rewarded! I give you General Wilmington's word!" Edward said as he stuffed the now rolled up parchment into his flight bag. "Well, I'd love to stay and 'shoot the breeze', as we flyers love to say, but I must make haste and return to New Yorkshire where General Wilmington awaits my return."

"Good luck!" Fineous smiled as he stuck out his hand.

"Thank you!" Edward smiled back as both males grasped each other's forearms.

"Master Edward!" Fineous said as Edward turned to leave. "Do you really think that this will be a better life for all of us?"

Edward sighed. "I sincerely hope so, friend. I'll keep in touch."

With this, Edward walked out of the print house and immediately took to the air.

* * *

><p>On the harbors in New Yorkshire City, a vast army had amassed. They were poised for battle, ready and willing to defend against an enemy that loomed about a mile into the Lapetus Ocean. They had gathered many great ships and were ready to invade, once the word was given.<p>

On the docks of the city's main shipyard, the commander of the Laurentian Revolutionary Army was looking out at the fleet of ships that was assembled through a spyglass, watching and thinking: What will happen next?

He was General Gregory Wilmington, a brave, bold and charismatic Rainbow Face who took it upon himself the task of organizing the various pockets of resistance against the Brittanian nobles and their henchdinos who tried to impose the heavy taxes to fund the war effort Brittania was going through back in Europa. It wasn't long before those soldiers of fortune were organized into one huge army with him as Commander in Chief.

"What's it look like, sir?" his second in command asked. He was a former Brittanian officer who had defected from their ranks to join the Revolutionaries when he realized that Brittania may not win the war.

"They're just sitting out there," was General Wilmington's reply. "Waiting to see what our next move's going to be."

"How long do you think we can wait for Edward, sir?" the sub commander asked.

"As long as it takes," General Wilmington answered.

"But what if they strike first!"

"Then we strike back!" General Wilmington simply said as he turned to face his subordinate.

"Look!" someone cried as he pointed towards the sky.

Everybody looked up to see the form of Edward Flyer come swooping down to land right beside General Wilmington. Most of the soldiers mumbled as the visibly winded male flyer stood straight and saluted the General. After General Wilmington returned the salute, Edward reached for his flight bag to bring out the rolled up parchment and hand it to his commanding officer.

General Wilmington immediately untied the string around it, and opened it up to read it. The right corner of his lips betrayed a smile, but he immediately regained his composure and kept on reading. When he was finished, he rolled it back up. "Well done, Edward," he said, looking straight out into the harbor.

"Thank you, General, sir!" Edward said, still breathing heavily from exhaustion from his long flight.

"Sub Commander, fly the white pennant," General Wilmington ordered.

"D-d-did you say the _white_ pennant, sir?" his subordinate asked in confusion.

"You heard me!" the General said as he turned his gaze towards the Sub Commander.

"As you wish, sir," the Sub Commander said as he swallowed the lump in his throat as he signaled a nearby Lieutenant to wave the appropriately colored flag in the air. Mutters of confusion echoed throughout the rank of soldiers as they wondered where this was leading to.

"Silence!" General Wilmington ordered, and everybody quieted down immediately.

Minutes later, a dinghy was lowered into the water from the command ship of the Brittanian fleet, and three Rainbow Face figures were seen embarking into it, including one sailor to act as rower.

After the dinghy docked ashore, two of the Rainbow Faces disembarked and made their way up the ramp that lead to where General Wilmington was standing. This was the General of the Brittanian Army and his Sub Commander.

Once they both arrived face to face, the Brittanian General adopted a confident sneer as he spoke. "General Wilmington! I presume that you waved the white pennant in order to offer us your surrender?"

General Wilmington flashed a smile of his own. "Actually, it was to ask for _yours."_

Mutters of confusion went up amongst the rank of soldiers once more, to which General Wilmington's Sub Commander immediately motioned for complete silence.

The Brittanian General's facial expression immediately changed to betray confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me!" General Wilmington said as he handed the rolled up parchment to the Brittanian General.

"What's this?" the General inquired as he took the parchment.

"_That, _my dear General, is a copy of our official Independence Declaration that was signed only yesterday!"

Mumbles of excitement and joy echoed throughout the soldiers' ranks as realization set in about what just happened.

"What this means, General, is that we are no longer subjects of the Royal Brittanian Empire and its laws. You can go tell your superiors, if not the King Himself, that _henceforth_, we are citizens of the new United Laurentian States!"

Cheers erupted from the rank of soldiers as General Wilmington made the announcement. Dejected, the Brittanian General and his subordinate made their way back to the dinghy that was to take them back to the command ship. Brittanian morale had been slowly declining as the war dragged on, not to mention fear that the Francescans might even send aid to the rebels. Now that the Laurentian colonies had declared their independence, there was nothing to hold them back from seeking Francecia's help. With all of the war debts that still hadn't been paid off, the last thing Brittania needed was yet another war. They were forced to retreat and thus bring an end to their war against the Revolutionaries, who were now officially separated from the Crown of Brittania to become their own dominion—

* * *

><p>"—that became known as the United Laurentian States," Briank completed.<p>

He then clicked the handheld device again, that made the projector display another image on the cave wall. "This is a copy of the actual Independence Declaration. I won't read the whole thing to you, as it is quite complicated, but I do want to point out this particular phrase:" He moved his laser pointer over each word as he read it out loud. "'We hold these truths to be self-evident that all Saurians are created equal, and they are endowed by their creator with certain inalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.' What this means is that, under this new form of government, Saurians were no longer seen as second class citizens to the Rainbow Face nobles and aristocrats, but rather of equal rights and citizenship. In addition, these rights — to live, to be free, and to follow your dreams — are ones that rightfully belong to you since the day you hatch, and they can never be taken away by anyone."

"Wow, no wonder Edward and Mr. Wilmington were happy when they saw it," said Littlefoot in awe.

Briank clicked the handheld device again, and the image of the Independence Declaration was replaced by another image. "This is a painting of the scene where General Wilmington was standing as the Brittanian General read the parchment of the Independence Declaration copy. This is Edward Flyer right here." He said as he pointed out the flyer standing beside General Wilmington with his laser pointer.

Petrie gasped. "He looks just like Uncle Pterano!"

"He looks just like _you, _Petrie!" Ducky commented.

"Now I know where Petrie got his looks," Spike said, mildly joking.

Cera humpfed. "Maybe Pterano should look at that _in-dih-pen-dance_ _deck-clah-ray-shion_ thing and learn something!"

Everyone giggled at this while Kark simply maintained his neutral expression and raised his eyeridges in typical Vulkadian fashion.

"But what happened to _Ehd-word_ after this?" Petrie asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Briank smiled. "Edward stayed in the service of the military as a messenger/courier for another ten years before retiring for good in order to look after his family. Most flyers found work in that manner because of their abilities to fly swiftly from one place to another, carrying important messages.

"But that all changed a few decades later with the invention of something called a 'telegraphing machine.' What it does is send a message along a wire stretched over any distance in only a matter of seconds! This is done by the operator on one end tapping the machine in a certain way — each word is translated into its own unique series of slow and quick taps — and the operator who receives that series of taps on the other end translates it back into the original message. It made the need for messenger flyers a thing of the past, but many flyers — including one of Edward's grandsons — retrained to become telegraph operators in order to keep their jobs in the messaging business.

"And that, my friends, concludes Petrie's history lesson!"

"Great lesson!" Littlefoot commented with a smile.

"_Awesome_ lesson even! Yes, yes, _yes!_" Ducky also commented.


	5. Chapter 5 Chomper's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 5**

**CHOMPER'S HISTORY LESSON**

"For this next part of the history lesson, I shall now turn things over to my darling wife, Yolanda," Briank said as he handed the hand held clicker to the female Rainbow Face. He then cracked open a bottle of water as he sat down on the picnic blanket laid out on the floor of the cave, taking a break.

Littlefoot and his friends imitated Briank by settling down on the cave's floor. Kark simply stood behind the Saurians with his arms crossed, observing the proceedings.

"This next part of the lesson takes place roughly sixty five years after the time Edward Flyer lived," Yolanda began. "Although the Independence Declaration proclaimed that all Saurians were created equal, not all Rainbow Faces saw it that way. This was especially true in the southern Laurentian States." Yolanda indicated the area she was talking about on the map on the cave wall using the laser pointer.

"Powerful and wealthy Rainbow Face families controlled most of that territory, and most of that power and wealth was achieved on the backs of Saurians, who were their _slaves_."

The Saurians youths gasped and muttered amongst themselves at this revelation. "By '_slayvs_,' do you mean Saurians who were forced to work for the Rainbow Faces?" Littlefoot asked.

Yolanda nodded. "That's right." She then clicked the handheld device several times, which displayed pictures and photographs of Saurians of all kinds labouring in fields under the watchful eyes of their Rainbow Face masters. Some were taking whips to their backs by the Slave Drivers, or being threatened by masters pointing rifles at them.

"That is so _horrible!_" Ducky sadly said as she placed her hands to her cheeks.

"It _was! _And the working conditions were most _unbearable._"

"I don't see too many longnecks, though," Littlefoot commented.

"That's because the longnecks mostly lived in the northern Laurentian States, where there was_ no_ slavery," Briank said from his place on the picnic blanket.

"And the Saurian races that lived in the South found themselves trapped down there as a part of their slavery," Yolanda commented.

"I imagine that things were far worse for sharpteeth, though," Chomper suggested.

"They were!" Yolanda confirmed. "As a rule, sharpteeth — and their cousins, the Fast Biters — were not allowed anywhere near the fields and plantations. Not only because they were meat eaters who can eat the green eating Saurians and Rainbow Faces, but because they were sharpteeth. And any sharptooth that ventured near any of those places were _shot on sight, _no questions asked!"

Chomper gasped.

"BUT _one_ sharptooth would come to change all that. _Your _ancestor, Chomper." Yolanda smiled.

"Wow!" Chomper said in amazement. "Tell me more!"

"Tell _us _more!" Cera repeated.

"Well" Yolanda continued. "It all started one fateful day—"

* * *

><p>The little girl Rainbow Face was running through the cotton field, like she always did at this time of the day. She had her hands outstretched, pretending that she was flying like she often liked to do. She was Theresa Snyder, the only child of the wealthy plantation owner Dixon Snyder. Since this was her father's property, she could run and play on it whenever she pleased.<p>

The Saurian slaves were out in full force, picking the cotton crop like they always did. Day in and day out, it was the same old thing. They never got a moment's rest!

At one point, Theresa turned her head away for a moment while she was running, and she accidentally ran into a female parasaurolophus, who screamed as Theresa fell to the ground. When she saw who it was that ran into her, she adopted her stern mannerisms as she placed both fists on her hips. "_Theresa!_ How many tahms do ah have to tell ya'll to _watch where ya goin'!_"

"Ah'm sorry, Miss Annie Mae. Ah guess ah was distracted," Theresa said apologetically.

Annie Mae humpfed. "Well, run along, now!" She said with a wave of her hands. "Annie Mae's got work to do!"

"Yes, ma'am," Theresa said as she got up and ran off. Theresa couldn't understand why the other Rainbow Faces were always so mean to Annie Mae and the others like her. She was never mean to _them, _or anybody else, for that matter. She was so nice! Strict, but nice; so she was nice back at her.

Matter of fact, she couldn't understand why the Saurians living on the plantation were always being treated so _rotten_. They never did anything to hurt anybody! But since it was her daddy that owned the land, he made the rules. She didn't like a lot of his rules, but she knew that he was the grown up, and he made the rules that everybody had to obey, even the Saurians, and they certainly had a lot of rules to follow! _Way _more than her, and they were punished _way _more often than she was whenever she broke one of her daddy's rules, and punished _hard!_

A short time later, Theresa was strolling along by a stream near the cotton fields. She often liked to come to this place, whenever she wanted some peace and quiet. Then she heard a strange squawking sound coming from only a few feet away. Curious to see what was making the sound, she cautiously approached the spot the sound was coming from.

She peaked around a tree, and gasped at what she saw. "Why, it's a little _sharptooth!_" she said to herself.

It was, in fact, a baby sharptooth; freshly hatched from his egg. The egg fragments lying nearby were a testament to that. Then she saw the big sad eyes of the sharptooth, and her heart just melted. She slowly approached the creature. When it saw her, it yelped and cowered away.

"No! It's okay! Don't be afraid! Ahm not gonna hurt you!" Theresa said immediately.

Then she smiled and slowly extended her hand out to the sharptooth. He cautiously approached it, sniffed it, and then, realizing that the Rainbow Face girl meant him no harm, huddled close to her and allowed himself to be petted.

"What's a little boy sharptooth lahk you doin' so close to mah daddy's property?" she asked.

The sharptooth simply let out a questioning squawk in response.

"Where are ya parents?" she asked almost to herself as she looked around, hoping to spot them.

"Mah daddy'd surely _shoot _them if he caught them anywhere _near_ his cotton fields… if he hadn't done so _already!"_

The sharptooth cooed as he huddled himself close to Theresa. Theresa giggled.

"Ya a friendly little guy, ain't ya?" she smiled. "But we can't stay _here._ Ya risk yaself getting' _killed_ for sure if you do. Come on!" she said as she got up and motioned for the sharptooth to follow her. Flashing a toothy smile, the sharptooth complied.

* * *

><p>A door to an old abandoned barn creaked open. The Rainbow Face girl named Theresa peaked inside. "All clear! Come on!" she said as she walked in. The little sharptooth followed her inside. He took in the spacious inside of the barn as the girl closed the barn door behind them.<p>

"Ya should be safe here," she said. "Nobody ever comes _here_ anymore. Now—"

The sound of her name being called from outside cut her short. "Daddy!" she gasped. The sharptooth let out a questioning squawk. "Stay here!" she said as she walked out of the barn.

"Theresa!" the Rainbow Face male called. "_Where _is that girl! Theresa!" he called again. This was Dixon Snyder, the plantation owner, and Theresa's father. He was a harsh male who always had a firm hand in keeping his Saurian slaves in line. He didn't hesitate, either, to punish them severely whenever they "disobeyed," which often times meant giving them a bullet from the rifle he always carried. "Theresa! Where are you!" he called again.

When she heard that her father was getting close to the abandoned barn, she walked out to greet him.

"Ah! There you are," he said as he saw her. "Ah've been lookin' all over fo—" He stopped when he saw that she was looking back towards the barn.

"Whatcha got in there?" he asked her.

"Nothin'," she said nervously.

"_Nothin',_ huh? Lemme see!" he said as he marched towards the barn.

"Daddy? Daddy, _please!"_ she begged as she tried to stop him, but he kept marching forward.

Dixon's eyes went wide as he entered the barn and saw that his daughter had been hiding. "_Sharptooth!"_ he said with disdain as he loaded his rifle and prepared to shoot. The sharptooth, meanwhile, cowered back in fear.

"NOOOOOO!" Theresa screamed as she pushed her father's rifle away just as he took aim. "Please don't kill him, daddy!" she pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked.

"He's just a _baby! _He ain't gonna hurt no one!" she said to the point of tears.

"Not _now,_ no! But when that thing grows up, he could very well have us all for _breakfast!_ Better to get rid of him _now!"_ Dixon said as he aimed his rifle again.

"NO, DADDY!" Theresa cried as she stopped him again. "I-I'm pretty sure that if we teach him right, he won't eat any of us, or the slaves."

Dixon hesitated.

"Ah promise ah'll take good care of him!" Theresa said as she looked at her father with pleading eyes. The sharptooth slowly approached and let out a questioning squawk.

Finally, Dixon relaxed and lowered his rifle. "All right," he said.

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief, smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome! But ah _swear,_ if he so much as lays a _claw_ on you, he's takin' a bullet from mah _gun!"_

Theresa nodded. "U-understood, daddy." Then she turned to kneel down in front of the young sharptooth and spread her arms. "It's ok," she said as she invited the sharptooth to approach her.

He let out a cry of joy as he ran into her arms to accept the offered hug. "Ah think I'll call you 'Thomas'," she said. "Thomas Sharptooth! That'll be ya name, but ah'll just call you 'Tommy'," she said as she hugged him again. He cooed as he accepted his surrogate mother's hug.

Dixon simply looked on with a mixture of disdain and worry. Disdain that his daughter would want to adopt a sharptooth, and worry at what a full grown sharptooth could potentially do to her.

* * *

><p>For the next few years, Thomas' life on the plantation was spent playing with Theresa and <em>learning<em> from Theresa everything he needed to know to be a good plantation owner's "son." She even taught him to speak flattooth, and he mastered the language quite well!

He grew up quite fast, too! By his second year, he was almost half as tall as Theresa, but he always stayed really nice and friendly, never even _thinking _about harming or eating anybody on the plantation. When Dixon saw this, he decided to leave him be, especially after seeing how fond and totally unafraid his daughter was of him.

Theresa was growing up, too. She was becoming a fine looking preadolescent Rainbow Face female. It wouldn't be long before she reached her adolescent stage, and would have a few potential suitors wanting to take her hand in marriage. "As long as it wasn't to _Thomas_!" Dixon always thought to himself. He wasn't going to let his only daughter marry a _sharptooth._

Then, one evening, Thomas' life on the plantation would change. He was sitting at the dining room table with Theresa and her parents. For the past year, Thomas was allowed to share their meals. Theresa insisted upon it, saying it was a way to teach him to be more "civilized." Dixon refused, at first, but after being convinced that this would be beneficial to Thomas, he finally agreed to have him sit at their table with them.

Licking his chops, he grabbed the slab of cooked steak that was laid out for him by a kitchen slave just five minutes before. He was about to bite into it when the sound of his name made him stop. He looked up to see Dixon, his "father," gesture with a knife and fork in each hand. This was his reminder that as a _civilized_ sharptooth, he needed to use them whenever he sat at their table. Theresa giggled in between bites of her usual fare of fruits and salads.

Being a sharptooth, Thomas could not eat green food of any kind. He was always served slabs of meat. Sometimes, this was served to him cooked, and other times, raw. Thomas could never really understand why this was done. He could still eat the raw meat, but he liked the cooked meat better. When he was hungry, though, he didn't really _care._

It was on this particular evening that Dixon wanted to explain to Thomas the subject that he'd been wanting to for the past few weeks. "Ah'm sure that ya're aware by now," he began, "that everybody who lives on this plantation has to pull their own weight around here, even _you, _boy_. _That is to say, I'm puttin' ya ta _work_ startin' tomorrow."

"Work, sir?" Thomas said after swallowing his bite of steak.

"That's right," Dixon nodded.

"What's he gonna do, daddy?" Theresa asked.

"Quite simple, mah dear!" Dixon began. "Ya know how some of mah Rainbow Face overseers have difficulty gettin' those slaves to do their work? Well, ah figured that if we had Thomas here help 'em out, they'd get their work done _quicker."_

Theresa and Thomas shared a worried look. She knew the day would come that her father would put him to work, but she certainly never expected _this._

* * *

><p>On this particularly hot day, the Saurian slaves were busy picking the cotton under the pounding rays of the sun. The heat was most unbearable! Here and there, cries of pain echoed out as a Rainbow Face overseer gave his whip to their back in an effort to try and get a lagging slave to pick up the pace.<p>

A swimmer Saurian male, who also happened to be dear sweet Annie Mae's son, tripped and fell under the weight of the cotton baskets he was carrying. As he tried to quickly get up again, he saw a pair of clawed feet walk right up to him. His eyes grew wide as he looked up to see an adolescent sharptooth gaze down at him with a stern look in his eyes. He was Thomas Sharptooth, the assistant overseer to the cotton fields. The Saurian thought that his life was forfeit, right then and there!

But Thomas, after all he had seen while working on the plantation over the past few years, simply didn't have the heart to bring harm to someone so weak. He simply sighed and motioned for the Saurian male to stand up. "Move along!" he said.

The swimmer simply nodded and quickly got up to bring his cotton baskets over to the dumping station. He looked back at Thomas once as he hurried away, almost thanking him for sparing his life.

Then, about fifty feet away, another Saurian slave — a male fast runner this time — collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Almost immediately, Dixon Snyder himself was upon him. "Come on, slave! GET UP!" he said, kicking him. "Come on, ya lazy Saurian! GET UP!" He kicked him again. The fast runner, though, was too tired to even move or speak. Other slaves tried to come to his aid, but they were held back by the Rainbow Face overseers.

Dixon loaded his rifle and, without hesitation, shot the male fast runner in the head, killing him instantly. Annie Mae herself gasped at the scene and immediately turned her head away, not wanting to see any more. "Just a friendly reminder of what will happen if ah catch any of ya'll 'napping'! Now get back to work, ya lot!" Dixon said as he reloaded his rifle again.

"There ya go, boy," he said to Thomas as he walked away.

Thomas knew that his next meal was "served" in the form of the now dead fast runner corpse lying at his feet. He also knew that if he didn't feast on the dead male's body, he would be severely punished. He noticed the angry looks directed at him from some of the slaves. He looked back at them with a look that said "I'm sorry" as he began to devour the corpse.

"Come on, ya slaves! Move along! Nothin' left here to see. Get back to work!" an overseer said as he motioned for the slaves to get back to picking their cotton.

About a half a mile away, from her bedroom balcony, Theresa was observing the scene with a sad look. She sobbed and sniffed as tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p>On this humid night, Thomas was creeping about. He waited until his "father" was asleep before he snuck out of his room at the plantation house and crept out into the cloudless night.<p>

Meanwhile, Theresa was in her bedroom, getting ready to retire for the night. She wasn't sure how much sleep she'd get tonight. That "incident" involving Thomas a few months ago was giving her nightmares. The sound of the front screen door opening and closing made her walk out onto her balcony to see what was going on. "Where's _he _going?" she said to herself as she saw Thomas disappear into the night.

Annie Mae, her husband, children and grandchildren were all huddled together in their slave shack, like they did every night. There were several such shacks lined up side by side on the far end of the plantation property. As slaves, this was the only "luxury" they had.

She was telling them stories of hope and freedom, like she always did. It was the only thing that kept them going! That, and the thought that they would one day be free from slavery, but that hope seemed decades away, at times.

Her storytelling was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all looked at each other as they wondered who it could be at this time of the night. Annie Mae's husband got up to answer. "What're _you_ doin' here!" he said when he saw who it was.

Thomas immediately put his hands up as a sign of non aggression. "Ah'm not here to hurt you, or _eat _you, for that matter!"

"Then what _are _you here for!" the male swimmer asked.

"Can I come in?" Thomas pressed.

After a few moments hesitation, the male swimmer opened the door wider and let the sharptooth enter.

"Evenin'!" he said politely at everyone. "Well, to make a long story short, we're getting' outta here."

"What?" the male swimmer said.

"You heard me!" Thomas said. "Ah'm here to help you escape!"

"Just like you 'helped' poor Leonard months ago!" a younger male swimmer Thomas recognized as Annie Mae's son, the very same male who fell at his feet that day he feasted on the male fast runner his "father" had killed. He figured "Leonard" must've been his name.

"Ah had no choice!" Thomas pleaded. "If I didn't eat that fast runner's body, I would've taken the whip just as much as _you _would've, but I'm _sick _of it! Absolutely _sick _of it! And ah don't wanna see any more of ya _die_, neither, which is why we're gettin' outta here."

"Okay!" the elder male swimmer motioned. "Let's just assume ya're here to help us, how can we trust you?"

Thomas shrugged. "You'll just have to."

"Next question," Annie Mae said. "_How _are we gettin' outta here?"

Thomas was about to answer when a knock on the front door of the shack interrupted him. The elder male swimmer went to open the door. "Theresa!" Annie Mae said in surprise.

"Theresa, what're _you _doin' here!" Thomas asked.

"I followed you," she answered as she walked in. "Ah wasn't sure what you were up to. Ah overheard some of what ya'll were sayin', and—"

"Please don't tell your father, Theresa!" Thomas pleaded.

"Ah'm not gonna," Theresa admitted. "Matter of fact, ah'm gonna _help _ya'll escape, but ya cain't leave tonight. Not while daddy is here."

"When _can _we leave?" the elder male swimmer asked.

"A few days from now, mah daddy's gonna be away on business. You can escape _then_."

Thomas knew that by "business," she meant that Dixon would be going to town to sell the cotton and possibly even purchase a few slaves to replace the ones that had died off over the past year.

"But ya haven't answered the question as to _how_ we're gonna leave!" Annie Mae pressed.

"Ah was gonna get to that," Thomas smiled. "Miss Theresa here taught me a bit about astronomy. If we followed the North Star by night, we'd eventually arrive in Northern Laurentia. Ah hear they're _friendly_ to slaves up there."

"And the most northern part of the property is the _easiest _way to leave. There's only one guard there the whole time, and after Thomas takes him out, ya'll can sneak out unnoticed," Theresa suggested.

Mumbles of hope echoed from Annie Mae's relatives.

"But not _all _the slaves can leave!" Theresa warned, which brought immediate silence. "It would look too conspicuous if _everybody_ left at once! Only a handful of ya'll can leave. Twenty at the most."

The swimmers began to mutter amongst themselves, discussing Thomas and Theresa's proposal. Finally, the elder male swimmer said. "Well, twenty of us getting a chance at life is better than _all _of us facing almost certain death. Let's_ do_ it!"

Theresa and Thomas smiled. "Ya won't regret this, Mr. Swimmer!" Thomas said as he laid a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Ah hope not!" he said.

"All right! We'll come back and see you four days hence. _That's _when we make our move," Theresa said.

With this, both parties parted ways. The slaves slept unusually sound that night, and so did Theresa. Her nightmares were finally over!

* * *

><p>On the appointed night, everyone gathered at Annie Mae's family shack, and they all struck out, carrying whatever few belongings they had. It wasn't difficult for them to find twenty volunteers for this escape mission. They were literally unafraid. Rather, they were quite hopeful! This was their one shot at freedom, and they were in high spirits!<p>

At the northernmost border of the property, the only Rainbow Face guard on duty was lazily lounging about at his post. He never saw much action at this part of the property. The slave shacks were about a mile away from this border area, and they'd never think to come all the way up here to stir up trouble.

A rustling noise coming from the nearby tall grass made him jump up and grab his rifle. "Who's there!" he called out. When there was no answer, he relaxed and lowered his rifle. "Darn mammalian _critters_," he said almost to himself as he broke out a cigarette and lit a match.

As soon as he put out the match and started puffing, a large form quietly snuck up and grabbed him from behind. He only managed to gasp lightly as the huge clawed hand grabbed his chin and snapped his neck in such a way that it killed him instantly. His lifeless body hadn't even slumped to the ground that the big sharptooth's companions came out from hiding.

"Just keep followin' the North Star!" Thomas reminded them as the twenty Saurian slaves quietly moved past the guard house into the adjoining field.

"We did it, Thomas!" the elder Mr. Swimmer said as he smiled brightly.

"We're not out o' the woods yet!" Thomas said realistically. "We've still got a long ways to go before we reach the North."

Mr. Swimmer nodded and smiled in a joyful manner as he placed a hand on the sharptooth's shoulder. "Thank you!" he said.

Thomas returned the smile as he patted Mr. Swimmer's hand that was on his shoulder. Mr. Swimmer then parted from Thomas and disappeared into the adjoining field.

Thomas then turned to face Theresa, who had guided them here. "Come with us!" he said.

Theresa sadly shook her head. "I can't."

Thomas placed his clawed hands on her arms. "Why not! There's no tellin' what your father'll do to you, if he finds out!"

"This is my _home_. This is where I belong. You belong out _there_, with them."

Thomas got a sad look in his eyes.

"As long as you promise me that you'll come back for the rest of the slaves."

Thomas sniffed and nodded. "I promise," he said in a sad voice.

Both then hugged each other close.

"I'll miss you, Tommy!" Theresa sobbed.

"I'll miss you, too!" Thomas sniffed as tears ran down his cheeks.

They stayed like this for several moments. Finally, Thomas relinquished his hug on Theresa, and they parted ways. He then disappeared into the field, catching up to the now free Saurians.

"She's not coming?" Mr. Swimmer asked as Thomas caught up with his companions.

Thomas sadly shook his head. "She said her place was here."

"But you _are_ gonna come back for the rest of us, aren't you?" the young male swimmer that was Annie Mae's son asked.

Thomas sighed. "I'll try."

"Good enough for me. Let's go." Mr. Swimmer said, and they all moved off to the cover of a nearby forest.

"What're we gonna do if he gets hungry, big momma?" Annie Mae's granddaughter asked.

"HUSH!" Annie Mae whispered harshly to her granddaughter.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Thomas found himself in the middle of a bitter conflict. War had broken out between Northern and Southern Laurentia over the slavery issue. Some Saurians and Rainbow Faces called it "The Laurentian Civil War", but others, including Thomas, knew it as "The War of the Northern Aggression."<p>

To show his support for bringing an end to slavery, Thomas had volunteered his services for the Northern Laurentian Army, where he served as a Cannon Hauler and Aimer. Many strong able bodied Saurians served in the war in this manner, while the Rainbow Faces and smaller Saurians served in the infantry. The Southern Laurentian Confederate Army had a few sharpteeth among their ranks, but they had all been captured from the wild and were simply unleashed on the enemy to inflict massive losses before inevitably being killed in action. Unlike those sharpteeth, Thomas had enlisted in the Northern Army as a fully trained soldier — the first of his kind ever in history — and they were really grateful for his services. It was a brutal conflict, however, that cost many lives.

During a break in the fighting, Thomas was staggering through a field, dragging his cannon behind him. A spiketail artillery hauler he had befriended was walking along beside him. There were dead Confederate soldiers lying all around them.

He stopped suddenly next to one particular body. "What is it?" his spiketail friend asked him.

"Ah know that Rainbow Face," Thomas admitted.

"Really? Who is he?"

"I guess you can say he was my 'father'."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Thomas said. "He was a cruel male who killed slaves, and forced me to _butcher_ 'em! Looks like he finally got what he _deserved_! Consider this your 'payment' for all of your _injustices_ towards Saurians!" He then spat on the ground at his feet.

* * *

><p>"But before all this went on," Yolanda continued, "Thomas returned to the plantation <em>many <em>times until he finally freed all of the slaves and brought them to the North. He had a few close shaves with the Rainbow Face overseers and guards, and nearly lost his life in the process, but he was no less deterred in his efforts.

"After realizing how successful his acts of goodwill were, he decided to expand his enterprise to include the slaves on _other_ plantations and would later become the founder of what was then called "The Underground Trails." Thanks to him, many thousands of Saurians' lives were saved.

"Shortly after the Laurentian Civil War ended, an Emancipation Law was signed that made it _illegal_ for any Rainbow Face or Saurian to own another Saurian as a slave. This brought an end to slavery in Southern Laurentia!"

She clicked the handheld controller, which made the projector display a picture on the cave wall. "This is a photograph of Thomas with the Snyder family. That's Thomas, of course," She said as she pointed him out with the laser pointer. "That's Theresa, her father and mother."

"Incredible! He looks just like _me!_" Chomper commented.

Yolanda smiled as she clicked the controller again. "Here is a photograph of Thomas in his military uniform." The image showed Thomas standing beside a cannon with a serious look on his face. Yolanda clicked the controller again to show an image of a group of Sharpteeth, both old and young. "This is another photograph of Thomas and his new extended family taken a few years after the end of the Laurentian Civil War."

"Wow! They sure had big families back then," Petrie commented.

"Indeed they did," Briank said as he got beside his wife.

"Anyway, it serves that mean Rainbow Face male _right_ for killing all those Saurians!" Cera commented.

"Uhm, I'm curious, and I'm usually not that curious," Ruby said as he raised a finger. "Whatever happened to the Rainbow Face girl, Theresa?"

Yolanda clicked the handheld controller a few more times until she found the page she was looking for on the computer. "Hmmm," She said to herself as she read the page she finally found. "It seems that shortly after Thomas left the plantation that first time, young Theresa Snyder had mysteriously gone missing without a trace. Nobody knows what happened to her. Some say she changed her mind and decided to follow the slaves north. Others believe she had committed suicide due to her guilt of betraying her family. Then there are the conspiracy theorists who claim that she was killed by her father for her involvement in freeing the Saurian slaves."

"The _bastard!"_ Chomper muttered in anger, hoping that third theory was not correct.

"I have a question, though," Littlefoot began. "Why do these 'foe-toe-grahfs' have no color like the ones we saw on the Enterprise?"

"Yes!" Ducky said. "And those we're much better looking."

"Well, you see," Briank began, "back then, cameras were not as sophisticated as they are now. They were simply incapable of capturing any kind of color, and could only see how bright or dark the subjects were, which is why you see them in black and white."

"Kah-me-rahs?" Petrie asked.

"Those little boxes you saw some Rainbow Faces on our ship use to take pictures of you, while you were on board." Briank smiled.

"Oh," Petrie said.

"What I thought was funny was when they asked us to _smile_ before they took the 'foh-toh-grah-ffs'," Chomper smiled.

Briank chuckled. "Well, it's only natural for us Rainbow Faces to ask that."

"But if you're supposed to smile when someone takes a 'foh-toh-grah-ff' of you, then why do we not see anyone smiling in those older ones?" asked Ruby.

"That's due to another limitation of the earliest cameras," answered Briank. "They had a long exposure time, which meant that you had to stay perfectly still for a few minutes, otherwise the photo would come out all blurry. Try holding a smile for as long as you can and you'll see why it was much easier for them to look serious in those early pictures."

"In conclusion," Yolanda continued, "although the Emancipation Law made slavery illegal in the Southern Laurentian States, many southern Rainbow Faces still saw other Saurians as an inferior race, even though they could no longer _own _them. It actually took about a hundred more years before Saurians still living in Southern Laurentia got the same Civil Rights as Rainbow Faces did. And this concludes Chomper's history lesson!"

"Another great lesson!" Chomper commented. "I've certainly learned a lot from it!"

"And well you should!" Briank smiled. "History is very important to us."

"I _know_ it is," Littlefoot smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Cera's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 6**

**CERA'S HISTORY LESSON**

"Okay!" Cera exclaimed. "Hearing about everyone else's ancestor is great, but when am I gonna hear about _my_ ancestor!"

"_Cera_!" Ducky cried out. "You've really got to learn _patience_."

Cera growled at Ducky, which made the young swimmer dino cringe.

"Actually," Briank said as he pressed the console's handheld clicker a few more times, "Cera's ancestor _is_ next in line."

Cera's facial features brightened. "See? So much for wanting me to learn _patience_," Cera said proudly to Ducky. Ducky simply glared at the cocky female threehorn.

"So what did my ancestor do?" Cera asked immediately. "I'll bet he established the first Threehorn colony in Laurentia, or singlehandedly defeated a whole bunch of crazy sharpteeth in that Laurentian Civil War that took place."

"Actually, he was a railroad worker," Briank said.

"A _what _worker?" Chomper asked in confusion.

"_Railroad _worker," Yolanda repeated.

"What does a _rayl-rohd_ worker do?" Littlefoot asked.

"Quite simply, he helps build railroad tracks so trains can travel on them," Briank answered.

"OOH! I remember seeing pictures of _traynz_ on board the Enterprise," Petrie admitted. "Quite impressive looking _mah-sheens_, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed they were!" Yolanda smiled. "Matter of fact, it was a revolutionary means of transportation that allowed for the colonization of all of the western regions of Laurentia."

"That's right," Briank said. He then pressed the handheld clicker once, and a map of Laurentia appeared on the cave wall. "You see, after the Laurentian Civil War ended, there was a huge resurgence in Saurian and Rainbow Face migration throughout the western states and territories of Laurentia," he said as he gestured with the laser pointer on the map. "There was already a certain amount of colonization going on — even before the Civil War broke out — but it wasn't until after the train was invented that this colonization greatly expanded, and every corner of the West was quickly being claimed in the name of the new settlers. Before the railroad existed, the quickest way to get from place to place was to simply walk to your destination, so it could take weeks or even months to cover the vast distances across the continent. Once trains came into service, even the longest of journeys could take no more than just a few days."

Briank then pressed the handheld control a few more times, and images of long passenger trains with their powerful steam locomotives appeared on the cave wall. This mesmerized the dinos so much and a few OOHs were heard when they saw the images.

"But it all wouldn't have been possible without the brave Rainbow Face and Saurian railroad workers to build the tracks that these trains could run on," Briank said as he clicked the handheld controller a few more times, displaying several images of Rainbow Faces and Saurians of all kinds hard at work building the railroads those mighty trains could run on.

"This is where Cera's ancestor, Frank Threehorn, comes into play," Briank said as he clicked the handheld control that showed a few images of threehorns doing various jobs on the railway lines. "He was hired by the Pacifica Railroad Company as a Cart Hauler. Threehorns weren't good for much else on railroad construction, since they don't have hands." Several images of threehorn teams hauling railroad carts filled with dirt and rocks to and from dig sites appeared on the cave wall.

Cera humpfed. "That job doesn't look so tough. I thought he'd be doing something much more dangerous than _that_."

"Actually, dearie, it _was _a tough job," Yolanda admitted.

Cera betrayed a look of disbelief on her facial features.

"Yolanda's right," Briank said. "Working conditions were quite harsh, because they had to go through some pretty rugged terrain to get the railroad built! They had to go over mountains and down into valleys, which meant a lot of steep inclines to go up and down! Many Rainbow Faces and Saurians died on the job! The fact that any one Saurian could stay alive for months at a time building the railroad was a miracle in itself! Imagine being a threehorn and hauling those heavily loaded carts up and down mountainsides!"

"I can believe _that_," Spike muttered.

"Well you should, my Saurian friend," Mr. Kark said. "For it is _true_."

"But your ancestor, Cera, holds the dubious distinction of being the one and only threehorn to survive the entire building of the western half of the Trans-Laurentian Railway from start to finish," Briank said proudly.

"Thus proving the resiliency and tenacity that threehorns are most known for!" Yolanda smiled.

"Really!" Cera beamed. "Tell me more!"

Briank smiled. "Well, it all started when Frank's family escaped from slavery in the South and eventually wound up in the state of Caledonia, near the west coast. Frank was very young back then, but his father was taken up by what was then called the "gold rush," when thousands of Rainbow Faces and Saurians moved west to Caledonia to gather as much of the valuable metal as they could. Frank's father was among those thousands who became prospectors. Alas, he — like so many others — was never able to strike it rich, and quickly abandoned that life. He soon found work in a saw mill, and actually made enough money to provide for his family, though they were not rich by any means.

"Then, when Frank reached adulthood, there came the day that his life would change forever. It all started when…"

* * *

><p>In a saloon in a small, nondescript town in northern Caledonia, two Saurians were sitting at a table in the middle of the saloon, sharing a bottle of whiskey. It was midday, and the weather outside was actually quite warm. Both Saurians knew, however, that by midafternoon, the temperature may actually reach ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit (thirty-five degrees Centigrade), especially since there wasn't a cloud in the sky!<p>

The area they were living in saw very little rain, except in the wintertime when rain was more abundant, with snow only in the higher elevations. It was currently the middle of summer, however.

One of the Saurians was a threehorn named Frank. He had been living in the area for the last twenty years. His struthiomimus friend, Steve, had only moved to Caledonia a few months ago. The struthiomimus would later become known as "egg stealers" because they like to swipe eggs from unsuspecting Saurians. Steve, however, always bought the eggs he ate from Saurians at the local market. Frank had known him for years, and through a series of telegrams, he was finally able to convince Steve to come out west and start a new life.

Frank was reading a newspaper while Steve slowly sipped another shot of whiskey and absentmindedly gazed outside, watching several Saurians pass by, going about their business.

"Hey, Steve!" Frank began. "Whadya think o' _this_?" the threehorn asked as he laid the newspaper flat on the table so Steve could see. He pointed to the headline on the front page that read "Laurentian Civil War over! North wins!"

Steve grabbed the paper with both hands to get a better look at it. "Well, whaddya know!" he cried. "Looks like the North finally won their _bet_!"

Frank smiled. "They sure did! But you know what this _really _means, don't you?"

Steve looked clueless.

"An end to _slavery_!" Frank exclaimed. "No more slaves to be had in Laurentia!"

"Oh!" Steve exclaimed, realizing the real meaning of the Civil War that just ended. "Yeah, I forgot that your father used to be a slave, and that he barely escaped with his life — and _yours_ — to live free out here in Caledonia. Having lived in Bostonia for most of my life, my family has never known slavery."

"And with the North winning the war, slavery will be completely forgotten within ten years, you mark mah words!"

"We'll see!" Steve said with a smile as he downed his shot of whiskey.

* * *

><p>It was midafternoon by the time the two Saurian friends made their way back to the ranch house they stayed at. The rancher who owned the property and boarded them would surely need help in tending to his livestock before the sun went down.<p>

"So what do you think of this new fangled railroad they're lookin' to build?" Steve asked casually as they walked on.

"I think it's the way of the future," Frank said with a smile.

"The _future_!" Steve scoffed. "Get real! My new _Miracle Cure_ is the _real _way of the future!" He proudly displayed a bottle labeled "Universal Elixir" to Frank.

"Thatnasty bottle o' fish oil?" Frank made a face. "You've _got_ to be joking!"

"Hey! This stuff really works! You sure I can't convince you in taking a spoonful?"

"No, thanks!" Frank grumbled.

They walked on in silence for a bit before Steve spoke again. "Well, I, for one, think that this new railroad thing is too dangerous. I hear that a lot of Saurians and Rainbow Faces have died trying to build it over in the East, and those mountains are nothing compared what they could face out here."

"Well, I think it's a challenge," Frank admitted. "If Saurians and Rainbow Faces are dying during the construction work, they're certainly not talking about it."

Frank then noticed something to his left, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Steve asked, following his gaze.

Frank had noticed a poster next to a door that read: _Workers needed for the new Trans-Laurentian Railroad. Great pay! Sign in here and become a part of history!_

"Whadya think? Wanna sign up?" Frank asked Steve.

"No way!" Steve said right away. "If you wanna commit suicide, be my guest! But I _will _make a bet with you: If you can make it to very end of this thing being built, I'll pay you one hundred dollars!"

Frank didn't hesitate. "Deal!" he said as he shook with Steve.

Steve waited outside while Frank went through the door indicated by the poster to sign up for the railroad work force.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Frank was standing in line in front of a Foredino's tent. There was already a lot of activity going on at the worksite. He saw several Rainbow Faces and smaller bipedal Saurians carrying steel tracks and wooden ties to be laid down on the ground, while other Rainbow Faces were driving metal spikes using heavy mallets in order to keep the metal tracks down. He also saw several larger Saurians carrying loads of steel tracks, wooden ties, and mountains of dirt and crushed stones all up and down the worksite.<p>

"Name?" the Rainbow Face Foredino asked when Frank came up to him. He was of average height, for a Rainbow Face, and he had a clipboard in his hands.

"Frank… Frank Threehorn," Frank answered.

"Frank… Threehorn…" the Foredino muttered as he skimmed the page on his clipboard. "Ah, yes! Here you are!" He placed a checkmark using a pencil on the page. "You're one of the Cart Haulers. There's the cart you'll be using." He gestured towards the railroad cart that was already set up on the metal tracks. "Your threehorn partner should be along shortly. Somedino'll come by and hook you up to the harness."

Frank nodded and moved to take his place in front of the cart. "Welcome aboard!" the Rainbow Face Foredino smiled and called as Frank departed. Frank returned the smile and nodded.

A few minutes later, Frank was being assisted by a Rainbow Face helper in getting himself hooked up to the harness at the front of the cart when another threehorn showed up. This threehorn male was slightly smaller than Frank, but he looked pretty strong, nonetheless.

"Ah! Ya must be Frank Threehorn," The newcomer said in a rather high pitched and bubbly voice. "Top o' the mornin' to ya! I be Sheamus! Sheamus O'Brien!"

"Hi," Frank said in response as he exchanged pawshakes with the smaller threehorn male. "Ye're not from Laurentia, are you?"

"And what makes ya think _that_?" the smaller threehorn said.

"The way you talk," Frank said. "You sound different."

"Ya're very perceptive!" Sheamus said. "I come from Irelandia! The land o' the shamrock, don't ya know? And where are _ye _from?"

"Mah family comes from New Orlandia, but ah've been livin' in Caledonia for over twenty years now."

"Ah! Interesting!" Sheamus said. "I feel we're gonna get along _splendidly, _ye and I."

Once the Rainbow Face helper was done securing Frank to the cart's harness, he moved to secure Sheamus to his half of the cart harness, and they were soon on their way to accept their first load of dirt and rocks to be hauled away.

* * *

><p>Almost a year later, Frank and Sheamus were still at it! While they were in Caledonia, the terrain was pretty much flat — and they had it pretty easy — but as soon as they reached higher elevations in the mountains in the western part of the state of Nevadia, things started getting harder for both of them.<p>

Frank was tough as nails, though! He was able to scale the mountainsides without ever missing a step. Sheamus, however, thought it was really tough going. Whenever Frank felt that the cart was getting harder to pull, he knew that Sheamus was tiring, and that he had to slow down to give his partner a chance to breathe.

At one point, Frank had to stop the cart completely because Sheamus was too tired to continue.

"Hey! Ya all right?" Frank asked his work partner.

"I'm fine," Sheamus said in between heavy pants. "Just catchin' me breath, 'tis all."

"Hey! What's the hold up!" called the Rainbow Face Foredino from the top of the mountainside.

"Just allowin' mah partner to get his wind back!" Frank called back.

"Well, tell him to get it back _quickly_! Time's a wastin'!"

"Come on, Sheamus," Frank encouraged. "We gotta move."

Sheamus' breathing was more even and relaxed now. "Aye." He nodded, and started trudging on again.

Suddenly, a large explosion from behind the Foredino shook the entire mountainside. Several Rainbow Face and Saurian workers hit the ground as soon as the explosion resonated. Frank and Sheamus were winded as they felt the shockwave of the explosion.

"Oh, no!" the Foredino groaned as he looked upon the scene. "How many were still inside the cave?" he asked a Rainbow Face mallet handler who happened to be nearby.

"Uhh… five, I think," the Rainbow Face male said meekly.

"Dammit!" the Foredino cried out. "The explosives must've gone off prematurely. Okay, try to get a bunch of males in there to see if you can recover the bodies."

The Rainbow Face male nodded and moved to do as the Foredino ordered.

Sounds of coughing from behind him made the Foredino turn around. He smiled when he saw that one of the workers assigned to set the explosives emerged from the cave, all dusty and winded, but alive.

"Are you all right?" He asked his Rainbow Face compatriot when he got beside.

"Yeah, but I can't take this anymore!" the Rainbow Face male said in anger. "No dino can work under these conditions! I QUIT!" Then he stormed off back down the mountainside.

"Wait! Come back!" the Foredino called after him, but the male didn't even stop. He just kept marching on down the mountainside, never looking back!

"Great, just great!" the Foredino grumbled. "Frank? Sheamus? When you get back down, tell them that we'll need six new workers up here. Anyone they can spare."

"Yes, sir." Frank nodded.

"Aye. Whatever ya say, boss." Sheamus nodded as well.

Frank and Sheamus were unhooked from their harness and allowed to rest while shovelers moved to fill the cart with another load of rubble and dirt to be hauled away back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>As the year passed, progress began to speed up a little bit. Once the crew had finally made it up the mountains, the plateau that covered much of Nevadia and the territory of Youta provided relatively smooth land to lay track. Barely two months into the new year and they had just reached the higher elevations of the territory of Coloradia. It was very mountainous terrain, which made it rough going at times, so their progress was slowed somewhat, but they pressed on.<p>

At one point, however, a fierce snowstorm blanketed the area, which forced a halt to the construction project. The railroad company had a policy where if a worker didn't work, he simply didn't get paid, which meant that everybody wouldn't get their "dollar a day," which was their salary. Frank knew this would happen, but he didn't mind, while others griped and groaned about it — namely his Cart Hauler partner, Sheamus.

When the snowstorm finally lifted, the construction project started up again. When Frank and Sheamus arrived at the construction site, however, they were surprised to see a bunch of dinos standing around, chatting amongst themselves, instead of rushing about towards their assigned duties.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" Frank asked as he joined the group.

"Ah! Frank! Sheamus!" one Rainbow Face said with a smile as he greeted them. "Me and my honorable colleagues here have come to a consensus." By the Rainbow Face's accent, Frank could tell that he came from Eastern Orientia, a land far across the vast ocean west of Laurentia. There were many dinos like him living in Caledonia who were hoping for a better life than in their home country.

"We are going on _strike_!" the Orientia native Rainbow Face announced as he adopted a serious look and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Strike? What's that?" a puzzled Frank Threehorn asked.

"It means that we refuse to work!" A hadrosaur male stating beside the Orientia Rainbow Face said in answer.

"Refuse to work? Why?" Frank asked, even more puzzled.

"Because the conditions of our employment are most unreasonable and _appalling_." the Orientia Rainbow Face said.

"Think about it!" the hadrosaur said. "For five days straight, we were forced to stop working because of that storm, and during all that time, the company _refused_ to pay us!"

"Well, yeah! Because we didn't do the work. It makes perfect sense," Frank said.

"Actually, we feel it _doesn't_ make sense! If conditions make it impossible for us to work, and we're still under the company's payroll, we feel that they should pay us _anyway_. What's more: How many of us have _died _since this whole crazy project _started_?"

Frank shrugged. "It's an occupational hazard. We knew the risks when we signed up."

"But we refuse to work under these conditions!" the hadrosaur shouted. "And I think you two should, too!"

Frank scoffed. "You guys are _crazy_!"

"Actually, Frank," Sheamus began, "I think it makes _perfect _sense. We deserve better workin' conditions than this, as well as the protection of our wages. I, for one, am ready to join their cause."

Then he moved to join the group of strikers, who gave him pats on the back when he joined their ranks.

"Have you lost your mind!" Frank scoffed at his Cart Hauler partner.

"No, Frank. I haven't," Sheamus said. "Matter of fact, I'm beginnin' to think that maybe _ye_ lost _yours_."

Frank glared at Sheamus and was about to retort when the Rainbow Face Foredino showed up. "So is it decided? You dinos are just not gonna work today?"

"That is correct, o' most honorable boss," the Orientia Rainbow Face said as he bowed respectfully.

The Foredino pursed his lips. "Fine! Have it your way, _all _of you! You _do _realize that I'll have to report this to the company?"

"Go ahead!" the hadrosaur said.

"We are prepared to accept the consequences of our actions," the Orientia Rainbow Face said as he bowed respectfully again.

After a moment, the Foredino nodded, then turned to face Frank. "What about you?"

"Well, I, for one, am here to work an' get paid. Personally, ah think they're a bunch of _fools_."

The Foredino nodded. "All right. Follow me. We'll find you something to do."

For the next few days, Frank was assigned work as a tie and track carrier, since no other threehorn was available to take Sheamus' place as Cart Hauler. When word got back to the company of what was going on, administrators were sent to try to negotiate a settlement — which involved firing most of the zealots who started the strike in the first place. The more important dinos, like Sheamus, stayed on the payroll of the company, but were placed under probation.

Frank argued with Sheamus about how what he did was foolish, while Sheamus argued that he simply stood up for what he believed in. Frank retorted that what happened didn't change anything. The working conditions were still the same, and the occupational risk of death was still ever present. Eventually, they stopped arguing and did their job day in and day out.

* * *

><p>It was a new year, and they had made considerable progress! They were just on the other side of the mountain range that made up most of Coloradia, and they could see the flat plains of Midwestern Laurentia off in the distance. They only had one more big mountain to build around, and they would be done with the higher elevations for the foreseeable future.<p>

Frank and Sheamus were hauling their cart filled with another load of rubble and dirt up the mountain slope to the dump site. Like many times before, Frank was forced to stop their climb so Sheamus can catch his breath.

"You all right?" Frank asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Aye," Sheamus answered for probably the hundredth time in between breaths.

"Y'know, ah just don't _get _it! Obviously, ya find this job is tough, and they won't let you do anything else! Why don't you just _quit_! Many other dinos have! Why not you?"

"I _can't_!" Sheamus admitted. "I have a wife and young boy to look after. I need the money this job pays me for _them_, and this was the most lucrative job I could _find_."

"Really? You never told me _that_!"

Sheamus was still breathing heavily. "'Tis _true_! Every week, I send half my salary to them so they can buy the stuff they need."

"Where do they live?"

"In Los Angela. We moved there five years ago."

Frank smiled. "That's pretty noble of you."

"Thanks," Sheamus said with one final deep breath. "I just wish that these appalling working conditions would change, though."

"You _know _that's not gonna happen."

"Aye. I know. But I can still dream, can I?"

Frank smiled. "Come on. We gotta keep moving," He encouraged.

Slowly, they got the cart moving again, and kept trudging on up the slope.

"At least there's _one _piece of good news," Frank began.

"What's that?"

"This is the last mountain we've gotta build the railway around. After this, it's nothin' but flat plains, which should make things easier for you."

When they reached a rather narrow ledge, however, a portion of the rock under the ledge gave way beneath Sheamus' feet, and the threehorn screamed as he felt himself slip over the edge. Only his harness kept him from falling over.

"SHEAMUS!" Frank cried.

Sheamus' facial features betrayed fear as he tried to hang on to the safety of the harness. But the buckles on the harness began to creak, and it wasn't long before they would break under the threehorn's weight.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP US!" Frank cried out.

A nearby Rainbow Face pick handler heard the cry, dropped his pick and ran to the threehorns' aid.

"Hang on, Sheamus! Help's on the way!" Frank encouraged.

"F-f-f-Frank!" Sheamus said in a shaky voice. "Promise me… t-t-that you'll look after me wife and son."

"S-s-s-Sheamus! D-d-d-don't talk like that!"

"PROMISE me, Frank!"

Frank could hear the tearing sound of the straps of the harness. He knew that it would break away in a matter of seconds. With quivering lips and sad eyes, Frank nodded. "I… I p-p-promise!"

Sheamus smiled brightly. "_Thank _ye, Frank!"

With that, the straps on the harness broke. Sheamus screamed as he fell to his death in the chasm below.

"SHEAMUUUUUS!" Frank screamed as he watched the form of his Cart Hauler partner grow smaller and smaller as he fell further and further down into the chasm below. Frank sobbed and squinted as tears ran down his facial features. He soon felt the weight of the cart he was holding up bear down on him, reminding him why this was a job for _two_ threehorns. He quickly realized that he couldn't hold it up much longer.

By the time the Rainbow Face arrived, Frank's hind legs were already quivering from the weight of the cart. "I c-c-can't hold it up much longer!" Frank said hoarsely.

"Hold on!" the Rainbow Face said as he grabbed a knife he happened to have in his belt, and feverishly worked at cutting away the straps of the harness. Without both of the Cart Haulers, the cart was doomed to fall. The only thing that could be done now was to prevent Frank from being dragged down the mountainside with it.

When the last strap was cut, the cart started to quickly roll away backwards down the slope. "Heads up!" Frank called out as the cart rolled away.

The railroad workers looked up as they heard Frank's warning, and scattered when they saw the speeding cart come towards them. As it neared a curve in the slope, it derailed, fell over the edge and went crashing into the chasm below.

Frank was panting heavily from the ordeal. The Foredino came running up. "What happened?" he asked as he joined Frank and the Rainbow Face pick handler.

"The ledge gave way under him," Frank answered, still stunned by what happened. "Then his harness broke."

The Foredino sighed. "All right. I'll organize a team to go recover the body. Why don't you call it a day? Get some rest."

Frank was surprised to hear the Foredino say that. Even though another worker had died, he was not told to keep working until sunset, like numerous other times. Though he probably would've still kept on working, if given the order, he took the opportunity for the respite. "All right," Frank said as he nodded.

The Foredino smiled and patted Frank on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Frank was also surprised by this. He never imagined the Rainbow Face overseer to be so sympathetic. This was new behavior for him! He always felt the Foredino to be generally uncaring, and only worried about getting the job done on schedule. _Maybe that whole "strike" thing that took place a year ago might've actually changed something, _Frank thought to himself.

"Uhh… H-h-he's got a wife 'n son in Los Angela. Give my regards to them."

"Will do," the still smiling Foredino said as he patted Frank on the shoulder again.

"Back to work, people!" he said as he walked away. The dinos observing the scene started working again with picks and mallets, as ordered.

The very next day, Frank was assigned a new threehorn partner to be Cart Hauler. This threehorn male, though, was native to Caledonia, and was about Frank's age. Unlike Sheamus, he was able to easily keep pace with Frank, and they were actually able to get the job done quicker, which sped up the construction progress for the railroad.

* * *

><p>Barely a year and a half later, the entire work team that had started out in Caledonia finally reached the state of Missouria, where they were to meet up with the construction team who started from Eastern Laurentia, building their section of the railway. The Eastern team may have had easier terrain to build over — since there were already many tracks across the eastern mountains in place from other railroad companies — but numerous delays due to financial issues had prevented them from pushing the meeting place further west. Just outside Ville Louis, the two railroads met. The fact that the two halves of the railway were perfectly aligned and joined together perfectly was a testament to the Engineers and Surveyors who oversaw the entire project.<p>

A great cheer went up when the final pieces of the rail were joined together. It was a long hardship wrought with peril that finally culminated with this triumph for Saurian and Rainbow Face civilization!

The very next day, a grand ceremony was held at the junction point where a golden spike was laid at the exact spot where the Eastern and Western railroads met. All of the administrators of both railroad companies and the Mayor of Ville Louis were on hand to witness the ceremony.

As a reward for their hard work, everybody involved in the construction project was offered a free ride on the first trains to travel on the Trans-Laurentian Railway. Two trains were prepared for the journey: one headed east, and the other headed west.

Frank took the opportunity to board the train headed west, back to Caledonia, and home. He found a threehorn sized bench in one of the cars to sit in for the journey. While he sat there, waiting patiently for the train to depart, a lone Rainbow Face male approached him.

"Frank!" the Rainbow Face exclaimed as he saw the familiar threehorn sitting there.

"Bob!" Frank said in surprise when he saw who it was that approached him.

It was the old Rainbow Face Foredino he had worked under for the over four years it took to construct the western half of the railroad.

Both dinos smiled and shook hand to paw. "Uhh… May I?" Bob offered as he gestured towards the bench Frank was sitting in.

"Please!" Frank said as he moved to give the Rainbow Face male some room. The bench was big enough for the Rainbow Face male to sit in, though he looked pretty small in the huge threehorn sized bench.

"So where are you headed?" Bob asked in conversation.

"Back home, to Caledonia," Frank said in answer.

"You got family out there?"

"No family of mah own, but ah do have some relatives out there, yes! Plus, ah got a promise to keep for an old friend. _And_ ah gotta cash in on an old bet ah made with another friend."

"How much is the bet?" Bob asked curiously.

"A hundred bucks," Frank said in answer.

Bob whistled. "That's a lot of money!"

"It _is_! And ah hope mah friend can pay up! What about you? Where are _you_ headed?"

"I'm headed home as well," Bob said.

"And where is 'home'?"

"Denvia, Coloradia. It's where I'm from," Bob said with a smile. "I hear they're getting ready to make Coloradia a state soon, so I'd like to be there for the celebration. Hey! Did you know that you're the _only _threehorn who stayed on the project from start to finish!"

"Really!" Frank said in surprise.

Bob smiled and nodded. "I'm not lying!"

Frank sighed. "Just how ah wanted to get into the record books," he said sarcastically.

"Hey! You should be _proud_!" Bob said as he laid a hand on Frank's shoulder. "This further proves the resiliency and tenacity you threehorns are known for!"

Frank smiled. "Thanks."

"Last call! All aboard!" they heard the train's Conductor call out from outside.

"Looks like we're about ready to leave," Frank said casually.

"Finally!" Bob said with a hint of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking forward to this. So how long do you think this railroad will last?"

Frank shrugged. "A long time, ah reckon. Great Beyond knows it took a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get the dang thing built."

"Damned right," Bob said softly.

The train's whistle resounded as the steam engine started to chug and push the train forward. Everyone on board felt the jolt as the train started moving. It moved slowly at first, but once it gained momentum, it started to move pretty fast, faster than anybody imagined! Both males talked idly and gazed out at the scenery passing by as the train they rode moved steadily on towards their respective final destinations.

* * *

><p>"Soon after both males parted company," Briank continued, "Frank arrived in Caledonia and found Sheamus O'Brien's wife and son living in Los Angela, exactly like Sheamus told him before he died. The two soon hit it off, and they got married a short time later. They had three children between them, and Sheamus' son, Michael, became Frank's stepson."<p>

He pressed on the hand controlled clicker once, and an image of a photograph came on the cave wall.

"This is a panoramic shot of the railway dedication ceremony depicting all of the important dignitaries who were present that day. That's Frank there on the right," Briank said as he pointed to the threehorn in the shot with his laser pointer.

He pressed the handheld clicker again. "This is a cropped shot of Frank, just to show you what he looked like."

All of the dinos gasped when they saw the picture. "Cera! He looks just like your _father_!" Ducky commented.

"Incredible! The resemblance is _uncanny!_" Cera commented.

"Fascinating," Mr. Kark said as he raised his eyeridges in true logical Vulkadian fashion.

Briank pressed the clicker again, displaying another image. "This is a photograph of Frank, his wife Margaret — who used to be married to Sheamus — their three children, and Frank's stepson, Michael," He said as he indicated each one with his laser pointer.

"I have a question, though," Littlefoot began. "Did Frank's friend Steve Struthiomimus ever pay him that… _maw-knee_… he owed him?"

"Hmmm…" Briank mused as he pressed the hand held clicker a few times. "Ah!" he smiled and pressed the clicker one more time to display an image on the cave wall. "This is an image of a bank receipt that clearly says: _The deposit of the sum of one hundred Laurentian dollars to Frank Threehorn's account._ That's Frank paw signature at the bottom," he described as he indicated each part with his laser pointer.

"Whatever happened to him? Steve Struthiomimus, I mean?" Chomper asked.

"Hmmm…" Briank mused again as he pressed the clicker again. "Aha!" he said as he pressed the clicker once more to display a fresh image on the cave wall.

"This is a picture of a newspaper ad that shows Steve hawking his 'Miracle Elixir.' Turns out, the elixir was fake, and he was exposed as a charlatan, or a fraud. Rumor has it that a short time after, Steve left Caledonia and allegedly headed back to Bostonia."

"Littlefoot!" Ducky exclaimed. "Don't you find he looks a lot like Ozzy? That egg stealer we dealt with those seasons ago?"

Littlefoot looked at the image carefully. "Why, yes! You're right, Ducky! I wonder if he was Ozzy's direct ancestor."

"Interesting hypothesis, Littlefoot," Mr. Kark said. "If you say he looks similar to a struthiomimus you've previously encountered, we can pretty much assume that he was his direct ancestor."

"Well, I, for one, am proud of Frank Threehorn's accomplishments. Except that dad's never gonna believe _this_, when I tell him."

Everyone of Cera's friends giggled at this.

"I think you're right, Cera." Littlefoot said.

Briank pressed the hand held clicker one more time, which made the image on the cave wall disappear. "And that concludes Cera's history lesson."

Littlefoot and his friends cheered in appreciation of the lesson they were given.


	7. Chapter 7 Ducky's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 7**

**DUCKY'S HISTORY LESSON**

Briank and Yolanda called for a short break after Cera's history lesson was over. Briank asked the Saurians if they wanted some water and a little something to eat. Most of the Saurians admitted that they were thirsty, and a few said that they were a little hungry. Briank and Yolanda broke out some plastic bottles of water and a tray full of sweet bubbles. The Rainbow Faces offered Chomper some jerky, but Chomper politely refused saying he was still digesting the steak dinner and sundae he had awhile ago.

Littlefoot and his gang had already seen plastic water bottles on the Enterprise, so it wasn't new to them. While the two footers were able to remove the plastic caps off of the bottles, it wasn't that easy for the four footers. Briank offered to open the bottles for them. While Spike asked for Briank's help, Cera and Littlefoot proudly said, "No," and managed to unscrew the bottle caps with their teeth. Chomper simply bit off the end of the bottle with his sharp teeth. "Must you do that!" Cera said with some annoyance, to which Chomper simply flashed a toothy teasing smile at her. Cera simply rolled her eyes. This made Yolanda have second thoughts about simply handing the water to them in plastic bottles.

Those who were hungry helped themselves to the bundles of sweet bubbles from the tray. Mr. Kark even grabbed a bunch, picked up the bubbles one by one and popped them in his mouth.

After about half an hour of relaxing and idle chit chat, Briank offered to continue with the lesson, to which the Saurians eagerly said, "Yes."

Briank cleared his throat before continuing. "This next part of the lesson takes place some decades after Cera's ancestor's time. It was a time of great progress for the Rainbow Face civilization where many new means of transportation were being invented." Briank pressed the hand held clicker a few times to display a series of images on the cave wall. Littlefoot and his friends OOOHed at the images being displayed. "Many different kinds of motorized four wheeled vehicles, two wheeled peddlers and aircraft were being built and perfected. You remember seeing images of these on the Enterprise, don't you?"

The Saurians all smiled, nodded and muttered "Yes!"

"It was also a period that saw the rise of a grand popular culture movement through the means of music and moving pictures, better known as movies." He then pressed the hand held clicker one more time, and a movie scene was shown on the cave wall. "This is a clip from a movie called 'The Jazz Act,' which was the first ever motion picture movie with sound that was created. You remember seeing something similar in our quarters on the Enterprise, don't you?"

The Saurians nodded.

"Yeah, but the _pick-churz_ weren't as bad as _this_." Petrie commented.

"And the sound wasn't as bad, either," Chomper said.

Yolanda giggled. "Motion picture cameras back then weren't as highly advanced as they are now, or even a hundred years from that point."

Briank nodded. "That's right. Everything was still experimental, but it was cutting edge technology, for its time."

The Saurians all nodded in agreement.

"Eventually, though, motion picture cameras would become capable of not only capturing better sound, but also colour. Like these." Briank clicked the hand held controller a few more times to display clips of other movies that _did_ include colour images and better sound quality.

"You're right!" Ducky said. "These _moo-vees_ _do _look and sound better. Yep, yep, _yep_!"

Briank smiled, but then immediately grew more somber. "But while this period in history was a time of great progress, it was also a time of great upheaval."

The Saurians, seeing Briank's somberness, became increasingly worried.

"While some of the advances in technology that were invented were used for good; others, still, were used for _evil_."

Gasps and cries of shock were heard from the Saurians as Briank displayed images of early missiles, bombs, grenades, rifles, and machine guns. "It was with the introduction of these weapons of destruction and chaos that made some nations very concerned about some of their neighbors, so they made agreements with other nations that they would fight together, should one of them end up being attacked. Eventually, tensions got so high that all it took was the killing of just one leader to set off a chain reaction that made everyone on each side declare war on the other side, thus bringing about the First Great War."

Littlefoot and his friends cringed as Briank displayed a few "homemade" moving pictures of trench warfare that was common during that period in their history. There were even scenes that depicted Rainbow Faces and Saurians of all kinds getting shot down or blown up.

"Now, after this—" Briank continued.

"Uhh… I-I-I don't think we should see anymore!" Littlefoot interrupted, sensing his friends' concern.

"Y-y-y-yes! This is very scary, and I don't think we should continue with this lesson! No, no, _noooo_!" Ducky whined almost to the point of tears.

"I understand how you feel!" Yolanda sadly said. "But we feel it is necessary to show you not only the good parts of our history, but the bad parts, as well."

Briank nodded. "Yes! Keep in mind that history isn't always 'peaches and cream'."

"Peaches and…?" Chomper uttered, somewhat confused.

"An old Rainbow Face expression," Mr. Kark said. "What it means is that things in life aren't always pleasant. There necessarily has to be darker and more somber periods intermixed."

"So in other words: Good times, bad times?" Cera offered.

Yolanda smiled. "You got it, dearie!"

Cera nodded. "I understand now. And can you stop calling me 'dearie'! It sounds almost childish, and we're not kids anymore!"

Yolanda giggled. "As you wish."

"Besides," Briank continued, "it's not as if you haven't seen anything like this before. Remember the Petrograd Massacre?"

Littlefoot nodded. "I remember."

"Uhhh…" Ducky began, raising a finger. "Most of us looked away when that _moo-vee_ started, including me."

"I didn't look away!" Petrie said proudly.

Cera humphed. "Yeah, right! A scaredy egg like you!"

Petrie glared at Cera.

"I'm pretty sure you _did _look away, Petrie," Spike smiled, which caused Petrie to glare in his direction next.

"Well, regardless of who saw it and didn't see it, if these new _moo-vees_ have to be seen, then we should _all _see them," Ruby suggested.

Finally, Littlefoot nodded. "All right, continue with the lesson, Briank."

Briank smiled. "Very well, then!" He pressed the handheld control, and the First Great War video clips appeared on the cave wall again.

"As I was saying: After the First Great War ended, many nations signed a peace treaty, thus officially ending that conflict. During the negotiations, it was decided that many of the devastating weapons that had been used for the first time in that war, like poison gas, should never be used again."

Briank pressed the hand held control again, and another silent movie appeared on the screen wall. "This is a news reel clip of the signing of that peace treaty." Briank let the movie run for a few minutes so the Saurians can take it all in.

He then pressed the handheld control again. A warbling sound was heard from the projector as it vanished from the cave wall.

"This peace, however, was short lived. Only a few decades later, the Europan nations that were defeated in the First Great War were taken over by evil leaders who wanted to extract revenge on the nations who won that war."

He pressed the handheld control, and other "homemade" movies appeared, depicting grand parades of Rainbow Face and Saurian armies and their weapons. Some of the movies were black and white, and some were in colour. "As you can see, some video cameras able to capture colour were already in use at that time."

He let the movies run while he continued his lecture. "These nations spent years rebuilding their armies and building new, more sophisticated… and _devastating _weapons that they would use to wreak havoc on the other Europan nations."

He pressed the handheld control again. The projector warbled as more "home" movies of fighting appeared on the cave wall. "When Germania invaded its nearest neighbor, Polia, this brought about the _Second _Great War. As you can see, some cameras capable of capturing sound were also being used."

The Saurians cringed as they heard the sounds of explosions, machine gun fire, and screams of death and injury. Nobody, however, looked away or complained. They all just stood silent as they watched the drama unfold.

Finally, Briank pressed the handheld control one more time, and the projector warbled as the movie disappeared from the cave wall.

"As you saw, it was a time of great chaos and peril," Briank said somberly.

"It certainly _was_," Littlefoot said as he still bore a stunned expression on his face.

"Ducky's ancestor, Jack Swimmer, lived in these tumultuous times," Briank said.

"He _did?_" Ducky asked in surprise.

"Indeed he did!" Yolanda answered. "And soon you will learn the important part he played in that part of our history."

"You see," Briank continued, "Jack Swimmer was an ordinary factory worker living in the United Laurentian States. He was already married and had three children when Laurentia entered the Second Great War. He, like many other ordinary civilians, felt compelled to volunteer for the Army and help defeat the evil nations who wanted nothing more than to conquer the world and enslave every last Rainbow Face and Saurian living in it! But mostly, he wanted to protect his family, and provide a future for his children, a future in a _free _world.

"Jack became a part of our history one fateful day, while he was shopping for supplies in the downtown area of the town he lived in, then he ran across…"

* * *

><p>Jack Swimmer was walking home from his factory job in Columbias, High Hoe state, like any other day. On his way home, though, he saw a most unusual scene. At an Army recruiting station, there was a large line up of Rainbow Faces and Saurians of all kinds, and he saw several posters depicting the sharptooth character Uncle Szam looking rather fierce and pointing his finger at no one in particular with that familiar slogan "We want YOU." Only this time, it was accompanied by another phrase "to join the fight for freedom. Sign up today!"<p>

As Jack proceeded up the sidewalk past the long line up of Rainbow Faces and Saurians, he was stopped by a good friend of his.

"Jack!" his Saurian friend called out.

"Billy!" Jack called back to his friend.

William McKay, "Billy" to his friends, was another swimmer who worked at the same factory as Jack did. The two had started working there at around the same time and had become fast friends. He had finished his shift a half hour earlier than Jack did, and Jack assumed that he would be home to his wife by now. He certainly wasn't expecting to see him _here_.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, gesturing toward the long line up.

"Haven't you heard? The war in Europa has gotten pretty bad, and they need all the help they can get. I hear they have an especially dire need for swimmers like us to join some kind of special unit."

"What sort of unit?"

Billy shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that it's supposed to be _special_. So what do ya say?" Billy smiled in an attempt to coax his friend into signing up.

Jack took one look at the lineup, taking in all of the brave young males eager to sign up, looked back at his friend, smiled, nodded, and moved to take his place at the back of the line up.

"Atta boy, Jack! You won't regret this!" Billy called out to his friend.

"I hope not!" Jack called back.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Jack finally arrived home. "Honey! I'm home!" he called out.<p>

But he was greeted by somebody else almost as soon as he arrived. The little swimmer female flashed a huge smile, gasped, and ran up to him. "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Jack smiled brightly as he picked her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Almost immediately, he was also greeted by his older daughter, who came up to hug him, and his son, the eldest sibling who had just turned twelve. "Hey, dad," The boy said as he came up to give Jack a small pat on the shoulder. Jack smiled and rubbed his son affectionately on the head.

Then his wife, still wearing an apron, as she was still getting dinner ready, appeared. "Hi, dear!" she said as she sidled up to him.

"Hey, honey!" Jack as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They both shared a kiss on the lips.

"You're late!" his wife said, adopting a more serious look.

Jack nodded. "I know, and with good reason."

"Not sharing drinks with Bill at the local bar again, I hope!" she said, anticipating that same old excuse.

"No. Better. I'll tell it to you over dinner."

The female swimmer nodded. "All right. Can't wait to hear what your excuse is _this _time, and if it's another one of Bill's lame brained ideas."

Jack laughed. "This time, I assure you it's not."

"I'll be the judge of _that_," His wife said. "And remind me to _kill_ Bill, if it turns out that it _is_."

Jack laughed again as they all made their way to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>!" Jack's wife exclaimed from her place at the dinner table.

"I joined the Army," Jack repeated with a grin.

"Why?" his wife asked, almost in a whine.

"The war in Europa is going pretty badly. They need all the help they can get."

Jack's wife adopted a serious look. The children preferred to stay silent throughout this entire argument.

"Is this another one of Bill's ideas?" she asked.

Jack grinned nervously. "Kinda."

The female swimmer slapped her hand down on the table. "I _knew _it! I KNEW IT! Of all of the dumb ideas he's had, this one is, by far, the worst one yet! I _told _you that he was bad news from the start, and that it was a bad idea befriending him, but NOOOOOO… You decided to _ignore_ me and become buddies with him, even though he married a swimmer girl I absolutely _hated_ from school!" She then pointed a finger at him. "I want you go back to that Recruitment station tomorrow _first thing_ and tell them that you want out!"

"It's too late for that, dear. The enlistment papers are signed. It's a done deal."

"But don't you realize how _dangerous_ it could be! I mean, _what if you get killed_! I couldn't stand to lose you! Not _now_! Think of your kids. _Our _kids. They need you, now more than ever!"

Jack got up and moved to be next to his wife, who was to the point of tears. His children stayed in their places, but looked really sad. "I thought about all that, I really did," he said in a comforting tone as he knelt down next to her beside her chair. "True, it might be dangerous over there, but I can take care of myself, you know _that_. But this is more than just a… senseless war. It's another fight for freedom. If we just sit by and do nothing, things could end up being worse than the First Great War. I, for one, don't want our kids to grow up in a world where they are not _free_ to choose what they want to be, live the way they choose to live, benefit from the nourishments of liberty. _That's _why I signed up, and that's why Bill, and countless others, signed up."

After taking a few moments to take all this in, Jack's wife sniffed and looked to him with sad eyes, and nodded. Jack smiled at this, and kissed her on the cheek. "W-when do you have to report?" she asked him.

"A week from today," he answered. "They've already notified the factory of this."

Jack's son got up to move next to his father, and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, are you _absolutely sure _that you're going to be safe over there?"

Jack smiled at his sad looking son. "I will. I promise." He then rubbed his son's head.

The swimmer boy smiled slowly. "Then go kick Germania's tail!"

This made Jack laugh. His two girls both got up to come hug their father, still feeling quite sad. Jack felt their sorrow as they all shared a family group hug.

* * *

><p>One week later, Jack Swimmer arrived at the recruitment depot in downtown Columbias. It was here that he was supposed to board a bus to take him off to boot camp. His family had come to see him off. They were surprised to see hundreds of dinos and Rainbow Faces there! It seems that all of the recruits of the entire state of High Hoe were gathered there today!<p>

"There sure are a lot of dinos gathered here today," Mrs. Swimmer even commented.

"Well, there was a long lineup at the recruitment station that day," Jack said in response.

Then Jack's friend, Bill, showed up. "Hey, Jack!" Bill said as he greeted him.

"Hey, Billy," Jack said as he greeted him back.

"Mrs. Swimmer? Kids?" Bill said as he nodded to Jack's family.

"Bill?" Mrs. Swimmer said as she returned the nod.

"Hi, Bill!" the kids said in unison.

"So, are you ready for this?" Bill asked his friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jack said in answer.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Mrs. Swimmer said.

"Hey! It's a new fight for _freedom_, Mrs. S!" Bill smiled. "Besides, it's too late to back out now."

"And I have _you_ to thank for this, Bill!" Mrs. Swimmer said sarcastically.

Then the buses pulled in. "All right, people! Let's go!" an Army Sargeant shouted out, thus causing everyone to line up to board the buses. As had been the case throughout history, all of the army regiments were segregated; each consisted of nothing but one type of Saurian, and half of them were often for Rainbow Faces. This meant that everyone had to get in line with their own kind, so that each bus would take them to their respective boot camp.

"Time to go," Jack said as he grabbed his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. He then gave his wife one final kiss.

"Please be careful," Mrs. Swimmer said to him.

"I will," he replied back with a smile.

His children looked sad as they hugged their father goodbye. His youngest daughter, though, felt the saddest. "I don't want you to go!" she sobbed as she hugged her father deeply.

Jack knelt down to face his daughter. "I have to, honey!" he said softly to her. "Don't worry. I'm coming back. I promise."

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay," she said hoarsely.

Jack kissed her on the forehead. "Remember, daddy loves you."

"I love you, too, daddy," she said as she gave her one final hug.

"Swimmer! McKay! Come on, let's go!" the Army Sergeant called after them, seeing that they were lagging behind. Bill had lingered to observe the touching scene between his best friend and his family. Bill had already kissed his wife goodbye before he left home. She had decided to stay home and look after household chores.

"We gotta go, Jack," Bill urged.

Jack nodded, gave his family one final wave as they moved to take their place in the lineup to board the nearest bus.

Bill was in front of Jack, but when it came his turn to board, he was stopped by the Corporal that was at the foot of the entry door. "You're McKay, right?" the Corporal asked him.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're in the wrong line. You're over there," the Corporal said as he pointed to another bus not far away.

Bill looked concerned, "But I—"

"No buts, Private! Move!" the Corporal ordered.

"Y-yes, sir!" Bill stammered as he moved to take his place at the lineup for the other bus.

"I'll catch you later!" Jack called out to his friend as he rushed away. To have more than one bus for swimmers could only mean that a lot of swimmers had been recruited. Whether most of them had signed up or were drafted, he had no idea.

"Okay! Swimmer! You're right here," the Corporal said as he gestured towards the bus in front of him, to which Jack boarded and took a seat.

The buses soon pulled out. Jack's family stayed and sadly watched them leave. They caught sight of Jack in the bus window, who smiled and waved to them as the bus rolled out. They smiled and waved back to him. When the bus was out of sight, Mrs. Swimmer started to walk back home, comforting her sad kids as they went.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at boot camp, which was in some remote location in northern High Hoe near one of the Big Lakes, everyone was told to go stand at attention in rows of two to be inspected by the Staff Sergeant. Jack looked around for Billy, but did not see him. That's when Jack realized that he must've been sent to a different boot camp. He sighed inwardly and went to take his place amongst the row of soldiers.<p>

"AttenTION!" the Corporal called out, which prompted every dino in the rows to stand straight with their feet together, as they were taught to do at the recruitment station.

The Corporal then moved to face a swimmer standing at the far edge of the rows. Both saluted each other. The Corporal then stood aside to allow the swimmer to walk by. Jack glanced over and noticed that the Sergeant was a rugged looking Saurian with a light grey colored hide and a scowled look on his facial features.

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Heartman, your senior Drill Instructor!" the male swimmer said in introduction. "But you may call me 'Big Mouth,' because I have a _very big mouth_! And when I talk, you'd better _listen_! From now on, the first and last words out of your puny little cake holes had better be 'sir'! Do you maggots understand that!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" everyone in the rows replied simultaneously.

"Mammal crap, I can't hear you! Sound off like you got a pair."

"SIR! YES, SIR!" everyone replied a lot louder.

"That's better! By the time I'm through with you, you will be _soldiers_! Proud to be a part of this great Dino Army! You will also be _killers_, capable of killing another dino with your bare paws, mark my word on _that_! You will go through a rigorous training. You will beg for mercy. You will not _like _me! But the more you hate me, the more you will learn, mark my word on _that_!"

Jack heard a young swimmer next to him snicker quietly and whisper to him, "'Big Mouth.' Sounds appropriate, don't ya think?"

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, MAGGOT!"

The young swimmer was startled as Sergeant Big Mouth practically shouted right in his face. "Uh, n-no, sir," he weakly replied.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouted the Sergeant.

"Sir! No, sir!" the young swimmer shouted in response.

"Good! And you will continue to say nothing, unless I expect you to say something! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"SIR! YES, SIR!"

As Sergeant Big Mouth returned to where he had been standing, Jack thought to himself, _That kid has a lot to learn._

"Also, let it be known that there is no _favoritism _here!" continued Sergeant Big Mouth. "I don't care if you're a swimmer, a fast runner, a flyer wannabe, or even a damned _sharptooth_! Here, you are all equally worthless, and it's my job to turn worthless scumbags like you into _fighters_, proud to boast that you are a part of this grand Dino Army. Do you maggots understand that!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Mammal crap, I can't hear you!"

"SIR! YES, SIR!"

With a satisfied grin, Sergeant Big Mouth turned to face his Corporal. "Corporal?" he called.

The Corporal came forward.

"Carry on!" Sergeant Big Mouth ordered.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" he replied and saluted.

After returning the salute, Sergeant Big Mouth left the ranks.

"All right, ladies, _listen up!_" the Corporal began as he addressed the troops. "Here's what were gonna do today…" He then gave a rundown of what the schedule for the first day was.

Jack only half listened to what the Corporal was saying. His thoughts immediately went to his family. He found that he missed them already. He also wondered if he made the right decision. This wasn't at all what he was expecting! He also thought about Billy. He wondered where he was, and what he was doing. He wondered if he was gonna have a hard-nosed Drill Sergeant like he was going to have.

The Corporal's barking brought him out of his reverie. "Am I understood!" he asked in a bellow.

"SIR! YES, SIR!" the troops responded.

"No need to call me 'sir'! That's reserved for Sergeant Big Mouth! 'Corporal' will suffice."

"YES, CORPORAL!" the troops barked out.

The Corporal gave a satisfied smile. "All right, ladies! DISMISSED! Report back here in _half an hour_ for your first assignment."

With this, everybody broke rank to go collect their duffle bags and bring them over to the barracks where they were to be assigned their bunks to sleep in during their stay. Jack's thoughts went back to his family, and he prayed to the Primal Force that he would be all right, and that he would one day be able to go back home to them.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the recruits at the boot camp were put through their paces, and it was a literal <em>Hell. <em>Although Jack and the other swimmers were told that they would be part of a special division, they were not exempt from the rigorous training the other dinos and Rainbow Faces went through. Jack had to endure obstacle courses, battle simulations, weapons training, and several dress downs from Sergeant Big Mouth whenever he performed badly. Those were, by far, the worst! He was also taught how to clean and care for the uniforms he was given, and the rifle that was entrusted to him. He was even taught when, where, and _how_ to take a pee and a crap!

One day, during a break in their training, Jack was sitting on the steps that lead to the barrack he was bunking at, trying to relax. A younger swimmer, who also happened to be his bunkmate and the same dino who had foolishly spoken up on their first day here, came out and sat down on the steps next to him.

"Rough day so far, isn't it?" he began in conversation.

"Damned right," Jack snorted.

"You're Jack Swimmer, right?" the young swimmer asked.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Floyd Jenkins," The young swimmer smiled and stuck out his hand.

Jack smiled back as he grasped the younger swimmer's hand for a shake.

"I'm from Daytonia, you?" young Floyd asked.

"Columbias."

"No _kidding_!" Floyd exclaimed in surprise. "I have family in Columbias. Perhaps you know them."

"Maybe," Jack grinned. "You look rather young, though. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Floyd said rather shyly.

Jack was surprised. "The minimum age to sign up is _eighteen_."

"I know. I lied," Floyd admitted. "I wanna do my part. I wanna fight the Germanians as much as anybody else here does! Don't tell anyone, ok?"

After a few moments, Jack smiled. "Sure, kid!" He then jokingly added, "Just remember to not speak up in front of Sarge, again."

Floyd nervously chuckled. "Yeah, that probably _was_ a dumb mistake, but I'm sure everyone's had a first day like that."

Jack smiled as he shook his head. "You've got a lot to learn, kid."

"Ten HUT!" came the bark from their left side. This caused both of them to immediately get to their feet and stand at attention. It was Sergeant Big Mouth.

The big swimmer moved to face Jack. "What's the meaning of this, Private!"

"Sir, I don't understand, sir!" Jack said in response.

"I mean _this_!" the Sergeant motioned to Floyd. "Interacting with this young male! What's the meaning of it!"

"Sir, I really don't understand, sir!"

"Are you really that _dumb_, Private! Look around you!"

Jack stood still.

"I'm serious, Private! Look around you!"

Jack did as he was ordered. He saw several of the troops milling about and going about their business.

"If there's one thing you can be sure of, it's that most of the dinos you see here are coming home in a _box_! If you become buddies with these males here, and you see them get killed over there, it will only break your _resolve_! Which is why I will not tolerate any kind of fraternization at this boot camp! In case you forgot, we're going to _war_! It's not going to be a cake walk over there! War is a really messy, messy business! You can mark my words on _that_! Do I make myself clear, Private!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Jack bellowed.

Sergeant Big Mouth flashed a satisfied grin. "Carry on, ladies!" he said as he walked away.

"Sir! Aye, aye, sir!" Jack and Floyd said in unison.

Then they both glanced at each other, and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>About a week later, the troops in Jack's squad, who became known as Platoon number 6392, were called to attention at the parade square of the boot camp. Sergeant Big Mouth said he had an important announcement to make. Everybody in the squad were hoping that they would finally be deployed to Europa to fight in what has now become known as the Second Great War. They were fully trained for combat, and were eager to see action.<p>

Despite strict orders from Sergeant Big Mouth not to socialize, Jack struck up conversations with other males in the camp every chance he got, and when the Sergeant was not around to scorn him. He became friends with a lot of them, and they started calling him "Big Daddy," mostly because of his three kids but also because he was older than most of them were. A lot of them were teenagers barely out of High School! A lot of them were under aged, too, having barely turned seventeen!

Today, however, was the big announcement promised them by Sergeant Big Mouth. The Corporal called them all to attention, then the big swimmer moved out into the ranks as he spoke.

"We have just received our orders! Finally, we are being deployed, and we are going to see _combat_!" Although the troops stayed perfectly silent, they were screaming with excitement on the inside.

"Contrary to what many of you believed from the start, we are not going to Europa!" Many of the soldiers in the ranks shared confused looks amongst themselves. "Instead, we are headed to the islands of the Panthalassic Ocean to fight the Yapanese Army." The confused glances turned into worried glances. They had heard many horror stories about the armies of Yapan. "The Yaps have been especially _ruthless_, and _merciless_. The troops already over there are in dire need of reinforcements, and this is where the swimmers among you will be especially _useful_. The special training you have received will help you out a _great deal_!

"From now on, you are no longer _maggots_! You are _soldiers_ and _killers_, and I feel exceptionally proud to have each and every one of you serving under me. Am I understood!"

"SIR! YES, SIR!" everyone bellowed out in unison.

"Excellent! We ship out in _two hours_! You are all free until then. You have time for one last letter to your friends, family, and any loved ones you may have. I suggest you make the most of it, because we really don't know when you'll have this opportunity again! That's all! Dismissed!"

Jack did take the opportunity to write out a detailed letter to his family telling them about the orders he and his platoon have received. He could already imagine how they would react. If they were worried now, they'd be even more worried once they read the news that he was going to the Panthalassic to fight what was arguably the most ruthless of the three enemy nations.

At the appointed hour, all of the troops gathered in the parade square where they boarded buses that took them to the airport where they would be flown to Los Angela in Caledonia state, where they would then get on a Navy ship that would set sail across the Panthalassic Ocean towards the first of many islands that were currently held by the Yapanese Empire.

* * *

><p>A few months later, Jack found himself in a small boat with other swimmers floating two miles off shore from an island in the Panthalassic Ocean. Due to its strategic location, the island came to be known as the "Gateway to the Panthalassic," and it was controlled by the Yapanese Army. It was from here that the Yapanese had launched their devastating surprise attack over a year ago against the Navy base at White Harbor, which ultimately convinced the United Laurentian States to finally join the war. What made this island such a vital objective to control was that it was the only island in the middle of the vast Panthalassic. If the Yapanese wanted to capture the islands to the east, or if the Laurentians wanted to capture the islands to the west, control of this island was a <em>must<em>. What the actual Yapanese name for it was, nobody knew, but they were off shore of this island, and it was about to be invaded.

Inside the boat Jack was in, Sergeant Big Mouth was gazing through binoculars towards the island, hoping to catch a glimpse of the enemy.

"Anything, Sarge?" the swimmer Corporal standing next to him asked. This was the same Corporal who was at the boot camp in northern High Hoe, and the swimmer platoon under his command was made up almost exclusively of soldiers that were trained at that same boot camp. Sergeant Big Mouth was their commanding officer.

"Nothin'!" Big Mouth said as he lowered the binoculars. "But they're out there, camouflaged."

"You sure?" the Corporal asked.

Big Mouth turned to face the Corporal "Like I always said: Those Yaps are _ruthless_." He then brought the binoculars back up and continued to gaze out through them at the island ahead of them.

"Hey, Big Daddy, what do you think's gonna happen?" the young swimmer Floyd Jenkins asked Jack.

"Don't know, kid," Jack said in answer. "But we'll soon find out."

"Quiet!" the Corporal whispered harshly at them. Both swimmers smiled apologetically at the Corporal. The Corporal continued glaring at them for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to his commanding officer.

There were several such boats lined up all along the east side of the island. Each boat contained a platoon of swimmer soldiers that were specially trained for the mission they were about to embark on. A thick fog hovered over the water, which was to their advantage, for it provided cover for them.

Then Sergeant Big Mouth noticed something to his left. He saw swimmers emerge from a boat a few hundred meters away from him, and slowly immerse themselves in the water, followed by other swimmer soldiers in other boats.

"Here we go." Big Mouth said to himself. "Okay, ladies! Move out!" He ordered in a loud whisper, to which the swimmers sprung into action.

Slowly, quietly, they immersed themselves in the water and started to silently swim towards the shore. This was what they were trained for: A stealth amphibious attack! What made this a very effective tactic was that it gave the enemy the illusion that the invading force was much smaller than it actually was. Once all of the swimmers soldiers were in the water, the two Rainbow Faces who were sitting at the back of the boat took up oars and started paddling the boat forward, following the swimmer platoon behind.

The swimmers all sank low in the water, keeping the upper parts of their heads just above the surface so they could breathe through their nostrils. This made it very difficult for any enemy soldiers to see them. They were equipped with cutting edge waterproof semiautomatic rifles that could fire underwater, as well as on land like a normal rifle.

Sergeant Big Mouth, who remained in the boat as ordered by his superior officer, continued to gaze through his binoculars as they crept closer and closer to the shore of the island. He began to fear the worst as he noticed the fog begin to lift. Suddenly, when they were only a few dozen meters off shore, he saw several puffs of smoke rise up from the jungle on the opposite side of the beach, which was followed by a series of loud bangs and booms along the coast.

He bore a stunned look as he lowered the binoculars. "Damn! We've been spotted," he said. "INCOMIIIIING!" he cried out in warning.

No sooner that he cried out, several explosions resounded all around them, many of them harmlessly splashing into the water. "MORTAR SHELLS!" a swimmer cried out as the explosive rain fell.

"SAAAAARGE!" A young swimmer cried out, literally scared out of his wits.

"Keep moving!" Big Mouth ordered. "There's no turning back now!"

As soon as he said this, the boat he was in took a direct hit from a mortar shell and exploded into flames. Young Floyd Jenkins' eyes betrayed shock as he gazed upon the scene. "CRAP!" he cried out. "They just killed Sarge! What do we do NOW!" he asked as he turned to face Jack.

"Corporal," Jack muttered as he looked around. "Where's the Corporal!" he called out.

"The Corporal's dead!" a swimmer called out from his left. The Corporal's lifeless body was floating on the surface of the water, face down. A mortar shell hit only a few meters away from him, resulting in him taking shrapnel from the explosion, killing him instantly. The swimmer nearest to him flipped the Corporal face-up to hopefully keep him from drowning, but he was already gone.

Jack was stunned. It was already predefined that if anything was to happen to Sergeant Big Mouth or his Corporal that order would fall on him next, being the oldest member of his platoon. "I'm Squad Leader now," he mumbled almost to himself.

"So what do we do now, oh fearless leader?" a swimmer to his right asked. The surviving members of his platoon gathered around him, waiting to see what he will order them to do.

After several moments, Jack reached a decision. "We move forward!" he said as he pointed towards the beach.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Big Daddy!" Floyd Jenkins said with a smile.

"Are you crazy!" a young swimmer to his left exclaimed. "This is SUICIDE! We'll all be KILLED!"

"Better than dying out here in the water. Let's move out!" he ordered as he waved the troops forward. The young swimmer hesitated before he, too, groaned lightly and followed his orders.

They all resumed their swim towards the shore with shells continuously exploding all around the beach, and sounds of death and suffering echoing everywhere.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the surviving members of his platoon reached the shore. More were taken out by exploding shells and sharpshooter bullets fired from beach bunkers. By the time they made landfall, nearly half of the platoon had been killed.<p>

Despite their casualties, they pressed on! They found cover wherever they could on the beach, and fired their semiautomatic rifles at enemy positions. Jack was able to secure a machine gun nest by strategically waiting until the Yapanese soldier had to reload, then he stormed in and took him out. The other enemy soldiers had seen him charge, but the only hit he took was a bullet that just grazed his tail. He seized the machine gun and used it to take out other nearby soldiers in their own nests. When the members of his platoon saw this, they moved in to secure the nest positions and seized the ammo to use against the other Yapanese soldiers hidden in the surrounding jungle. Seeing the overwhelming odds stacked against them, the enemy soldiers retreated further inland, abandoning the beach to the swimmers.

By the end of the day, the swimmer troops had complete control of the beach! Word was sent to the Navy ships fifty miles out to move in and mobilize the remaining army for an attack further inland. Jack's platoon played a key role in securing the beach for them, but over half of the soldiers in his squad were lost. Nevertheless, the surviving members of his platoon have earned their rest!

* * *

><p>Having set up camp on the beach the night before, Jack's platoon, who now called themselves "Big Daddy Squad," were relaxing on the beach, waiting for their next orders. It was nice and sunny, so it was ideal weather for it.<p>

Floyd Jenkins saw something in the distance to his right that he had to point out to Jack. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"Yep!" Jack responded. "That's General McCarthy."

"What's he doing here?"

"Probably paying his troops a visit."

It was, in fact, General McCarthy, Commander of the Laurentian Army in the Panthalassic Ocean, and his aides. They slowly walked up the beach meeting with the individual platoon commanders, and asking some questions as they went.

"Heads up, Big Daddy Squad!" Jack said. "We're about to be paid a visit by Army Brass."

Everyone in Big Daddy Squad stood at attention when General McCarthy and his aides approached their position. When the General, a Rainbow Face, strolled up to Jack's platoon, Jack stepped out to greet him. He saluted the General, and the General saluted back. Jack noticed several medals on his uniform shirt, and that there were four stars on his helmet. He was a four star General!

"You the leader of this Squad?" the General asked. His voice was gruff with age.

"Yes, SIR!" Jack said in response.

"What's your name, son?"

"Jack Swimmer, sir!"

"Well, Jack Swimmer, I wanna congratulate you and your troops. You've helped secure this beach for us. This island's a vital strategic point. Whoever controls this island controls the war, but I'm guessing you and your troops already knew that."

"We do, sir."

The General smiled and nodded. "Good! There's one last thing we need to take care of: There's a radar station on the far side of the island that's still being controlled by the Yaps. They've set up anti-air guns all over the island, but if that radar station is destroyed, they won't know when or where our aircraft will arrive, catching them off-guard. Normally, our Special Ops Rainbow Face squad would take care of this, but they were taken out during the invasion. Given your valiant efforts in securing this beach, I think you and your troops would be a good substitute for the Special Ops team. Feel up for the job?"

"We'll do what we can, sir."

The General smiled again. "Good! Somebody'll come by to brief you on the specifics of the mission and give you everything you'll need to accomplish it. And since you're now the leader of these fine troops, I'm promoting you to the field rank of Platoon Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir."

The General then raised his voice so that everyone in Jack's squad could hear. "You've done a fine job, all of you! You make me proud." He then said to Jack, "Carry on."

"Yes, SIR!" Jack said as he saluted.

The General returned the salute, then moved on towards the next platoon a little farther up on the beach.

Sure enough, a half hour later, a Rainbow Face weapons expert came to brief Jack and his squad on the specifics of the mission and gave them all of the tools they needed to carry it out, including some plastic explosives they would need to blow up the radar station.

With this, Big Daddy Squad set out on the mission they were assigned.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Big Daddy Squad was hacking their way through the thick jungle with the machetes they were given. Finally, they reached a clearing. Jack signaled for his troops to stop while he observed the situation. The swimmer to his right started to step forward, but Jack stopped him.<p>

"Wait! I don't like this. It could be booby trapped," Jack warned the soldier.

"Pfft! Come on! What could possibly go wrong?" the cocky soldier said before he stepped forward. He only went forward a few feet before an explosion from underneath him took him out.

"Minefield! CRAP!" Jack said in wide eyed surprise.

"BANZAIIII!" came a shout from behind him as several Yapanese soldiers jumped out from the jungle and ambushed them.

A few of Jack's troops were taken out before they could even draw their weapons. Those that did shot randomly at Yapanese soldiers attacking them, who were armed only with the lethal Samoorae swords that was a long standing traditional weapon in their culture.

"Eat lead, you damned Yaps!" a soldier to Jack's left cried as he shot his semiautomatic rifle at them. It wasn't long, though, before he was taken out by a Yapanese soldier who came from behind and stabbed him through the back with his sword. The piercing blow through the heart killed him instantly. Jack took out the soldier with a blow to the head from the butt of his rifle before he could move on him. Then he shot randomly at other Yapanese soldiers he could get a bead on.

When all was set and done, all of the two dozen or so Yapanese soldiers were taken out. Jack, still breathing heavily in panic from the ordeal, looked around and saw young Floyd Jenkins a few feet away from him, collapsed on the ground, also hyperventilating from panic.

"Hey, kid! You all right?" Jack asked as he got beside of him.

Young Floyd took a few more deep breaths before answering. "Yeah," he nodded. "That was _close_!"

"_Damned _close," Jack said with a return nod. "Go check to see if anyone else is alive."

Floyd nodded, saluted, and moved to do what he was told. Jack took the opportunity to get his wind back and take a few sips from his water canteen.

A few minutes later, Floyd came back. "Bad news, Big Daddy! They're all dead."

Jack stared at him. "You sure?"

Floyd nodded sadly. "Positive. All dead."

"Dammit!" Jack exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Floyd asked.

Jack rubbed a hand against his face, trying to think. "Continue with the mission." He then turned to face Floyd. "Are you with me?"

Floyd smiled and said without hesitation, "You know I'd follow you anywhere."

"All right. Go find the explosives and take whatever gear you'd think we'd need."

"Yes, sir," Floyd said and saluted. "I thought I saw a mine detector back there. The Yaps were probably gonna use it to go through the minefield and get back to their base."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, we're _definitely _gonna need _that_."

Floyd smiled back. "Be right back!" With that, he went and gathered up the explosives, a couple of extra rifles with ammo, some rations, and the all important mine detector. Then they set out to navigate though the minefield that lay before them.

* * *

><p>It took them about twenty minutes to go through the minefield. They proceeded slowly, bypassing any mines that the mine detector signaled out to them. Jack didn't like the idea of being out in the open, exposed like they were. They were vulnerable to attack at any time. None came, though, to which Jack thanked the Great Beyond for.<p>

When they were finally clear of the minefield, they abandoned the mine detector. They were now at the foot on the mountain where the radar station was at, and Jack felt that they wouldn't have laid down any mines along the mountain slope. Jack gazed up through the binoculars he was carrying. "That's it! That's our target," he announced to Floyd.

"See any bunkers?" Floyd asked.

Jack passed the binoculars over the mountain slope. "No," Jack admitted when he finished his sweep. "But they're out there, somewhere. Be careful." With this, they proceeded up the mountain towards their target.

About halfway up the mountain slope, Jack caught movement in front of him. That's when he saw the enemy machine gun nest, camouflaged so well that it seemed to blend in with the mountainside. He heard some shouts from the Yapanese soldiers in it. They had spotted him and Floyd! "Crap! TAKE COVER!" Jack shouted to his friend. They had just enough time to find shelter behind a large boulder before the spray of bullets pierced the ground where they were standing, and ricocheted off the boulder they had just hidden behind.

"Go back, Laury! You no belong here! You _die _if you come!" one Yapanese soldier shouted out in broken Britanian.

"GO TO HELL!" Jack shouted back.

Another spray of bullets ricocheted off the boulder. They were nothing more than warning shots.

"It _useless_! You no win!" the Yapanese soldier shouted in defiance.

"Jack! I think I can sneak around the bunker from that side," Floyd said as he pointed towards his left, "and take them out from behind."

Jack looked out at the forest canopy to their left, and realized that Floyd could remain unseen, if the Yaps weren't looking in his direction. He then nodded. "All right. I'll distract them."

Floyd nodded.

Jack raised his semiautomatic rifle, readying himself to unleash a hail of bullets toward the bunker. When he was ready, he signaled for Floyd to move out, then unleashed his volley.

The Yapanese soldiers quickly fired back. This provided the cover Floyd needed to sneak past their field of vision. But he was only able to move about ten feet before he fell through a booby trap. The Yaps had dug out a hole in the ground and covered it with foliage for concealment. It was a classic ground pit, and Floyd fell right into it. Floyd cried out in pain as he landed hard at the bottom of the pit.

"FLOYD!" Jack cried out as another hail of bullets struck the ground around him and ricocheted off the rock.

He then heard cries coming from the Yapanese soldier's nest. He peaked around to see that one of them was preparing to throw a grenade towards him. He quickly raised his semiautomatic rifle, aimed, fired, and scored a head shot on the soldier just before he was able to throw the grenade. Since he had already pulled the pin to load the grenade, it was already set to explode. His two compatriots tried to escape the enclosed bunker, but the grenade exploded before they could get away. They were both killed instantly.

Jack quickly swept the area, making sure no other Yaps were around. When he was sure the area was all clear, he rushed to the pit where Floyd had fallen. "Floyd! FLOYD!" he cried as he reached the pit. "Oh, no!" he said as his heart sank upon gazing at the scene.

"I don't think I'll be able to go on with you, Sarge," Floyd said in a hoarse voice. The Yaps had set up wooden spikes at the bottom of the pit. It was a classic booby trap! One of the spikes had gone through Floyd's right leg. It was a miracle that Floyd didn't get impaled by any of the other spikes!

"Hang on! I'm comin' down to get you," Jack said as he sprung into action.

Floyd immediately shook his head, which stopped him. "Forget about me. Complete the mission."

"I'm not gonna leave you here to die alone!" Jack argued.

"You're the only one left who can blow up that radar station. You _have_ to complete the mission. That's what's most important," Floyd counter argued.

Jack grew sad, and was sobbing almost the point of tears.

"You're the only one who can do it," Floyd said.

After a few moments, Jack regained his composure, and nodded. "All right. But I'm comin' back for you once I'm done."

"Yeah," Floyd said, then he started to close his eyes and lay his head on the ground of the pit.

"Don't you fall asleep on me, Private!" Jack almost ordered.

Floyd immediately reopened his eyes and lifted his head. "I'll do my best, Sarge."

"That's all I ask," Jack said before grabbing his gear and moving out.

* * *

><p>As Jack proceeded up the mountain, he kept a sharp eye out for booby traps and machine gun nests. He heard a distant scream coming from the area where he was at. He recognized the scream as belonging to Floyd. "Great Beyond, I hope he'll be all right," he said as he continued on his climb up the mountain.<p>

Eventually, he reached a clearing where he saw the radar station that was maybe a quarter of a mile away. The clearing looked very suspicious to him. He felt it was too much at an incline to lay down mines, but he was cautious, thinking there may be Yap snipers hidden somewhere, ready to take him out, or soldiers hiding in ambush.

He caught movement to his right. He raised his semiautomatic rifle and fired without hesitation, taking out the approaching dino. The dino collapsed in front of him, having taken the shot through the heart. "Fast biters!" he exclaimed. "CRAP!"

More movement and shouts from in front of him made him turn. They were more fast biters, and they were attacking! Jack quickly took them out with sharply aimed bullets to their skulls. There were about a half dozen of them, and they came out of nowhere! He figured they must've been hidden in the ground somewhere. Sure enough, he found one of the places they had been hiding. It was a hole that was dug out with a trap door covered with foliage to conceal it. They were armed only with long samoorae swords, but they also could've easily bit into his neck and snapped it with their sharp teeth, had they gotten close enough. Jack knew, however, that it wasn't over. He knew this wasn't the last line of defence. There were probably guards at the actual radar station itself. With this belief, he proceeded on towards his final destination.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, when he neared the radar station a few minutes later, there were guards. He only saw two Rainbow Face guards with their samoorae swords, but also small machine guns. Jack crept up slowly and silently from their left, and kept himself hidden in the surrounding foliage, in true sniper fashion! When he was close enough for a clear shot at them, he slowly raised his semiautomatic rifle, aimed, and fired, scoring another head shot at the guard standing closer to him. He fell to the ground, dead. His compatriot only had enough time to scream and raise his small machine gun before Jack took him out as well with another head shot.<p>

Jack waited for about thirty seconds to see if other guards would show up. When none came, Jack figured he was in the clear, and moved up towards the station.

When he arrived, he immediately set to work in setting up the explosive charges at strategic points on the station. It was a small mobile station designed to be set up and taken down quickly and efficiently. Jack made sure the explosives were set up in such a way that it would leave no trace of the station when they were detonated. Once the devices were installed and armed, Jack quickly moved off to a safe distance, brought out the remote controlled detonator that was part of the explosive kit and armed it. "Bye bye!" he shouted as he pressed the detonation button. The massive explosion was instant! Jack felt the shockwave of the explosion only a second after the explosion. The huge ball of flame followed by black smoke was a clear indicator to anyone within five miles of the station that it was gone. He heard distant shouts from Yapanese soldiers who saw the incident occur. He figured they must've been horrified at seeing their portable radar station go up in smoke, but Jack didn't care.

He then pulled out a radio from another pack, switched it on and spoke into it. "Staff Sergeant Jack Swimmer to base, over!"

He waited a few seconds. When no response came, he called again. "This is Staff Sergeant Jack Swimmer calling base! Do you copy, over?"

The response finally came a few seconds later. "This is Home Base. We copy, over," came the static voice from radio's receiver.

"Home Base, mission accomplished. Radar station destroyed, over."

"We copy, Staff Sergeant. Nice work! Sit tight and stay out of danger. We'll rendezvous with you and your squad shortly, over."

"Roger. Over and out!" Jack then switched the radio off. He then moved back down the mountain to get back to Floyd, who would still be in the pit waiting for him to return.

When he arrived at the pit, he was shocked to see that Floyd was gone. All he saw was the bloodied wooden spike that Floyd had landed on when he first fell in. He immediately looked around, thinking that he might've freed himself and crawled away to safety, but he didn't see him. "Floyd? FLOYD!" he called out, but no answer came.

He heard distant shouts coming from in front of him. He raised his rifle in a defensive posture. Then he saw who it was that was nearing his position. It was the Laurentian Army, who was moving inland. Jack smiled, relaxed and lowered his rifle, knowing that he was now safe.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the army platoon approached his position. He could hear artillery and rifle fire off in the distance, telling him that the Laurentian Army has moved inland and were attacking Yapanese positions.<p>

The platoon was being led by a fast runner Lieutenant. Jack went to greet him. He stood at attention in front of the Lieutenant and saluted him.

"Name? Rank?" the Lieutenant asked after returning the salute.

"Jack Swimmer, sir. Staff Sergeant Jack Swimmer."

"Well, Staff Sergeant. What you and your squad did here today gave us the advantage. This island is all but secured. Well done!" the Lieutenant smiled.

Some planes flew overhead, headed west, thus signaling to Jack that the army was meaning to move towards the western side of the island, where the Yapanese Army was believed to be gathered as a last line of defence.

"Thank you, sir!" Jack said as he smiled back.

"Speaking of your squad, where's the rest of 'em?" the Lieutenant asked.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "All dead, sir." The Lieutenant looked surprised. "Except for one, who's gone missing. He was in that pit over there," Jack said as he gestured towards the booby trap pit in question.

"What's _his_ name and rank?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Private Floyd Jenkins, sir," Jack said in response.

The Lieutenant nodded. "All right, we'll keep an eye out for him. In the meantime, we're about to move west towards Yapanese positions. We could use some help."

Jack smiled. "Will do, sir." Then he saluted.

"Good," the Lieutenant said as he smiled and saluted back.

* * *

><p>It took three days before the Laurentian Army could take over the island from the Yapanese. The Yaps firmed their defences and put up a valiant fight, but in the end, the Laurentians prevailed. As they made one final assault to capture the remaining Yapanese soldiers, they were horrified to see that every last one of them took their own life by stabbing themselves with their samoorae swords, or shot themselves in the head with their guns. Their code of honor dictated that they'd rather commit suicide than be captured by the enemy, but there were literally <em>thousands <em>of Yaps who were left, and they took their own lives in the same fashion, including the officers. All the Laurentians had to do was gather up the bodies, bury them in mass graves, or burn them in large funeral pyres. Jack helped a great deal with this effort. There was nothing else for them to do. The island was conquered and secured.

As Jack was taking a break from this new duty, he received a surprise visitor. "Jack!" came the voice of the swimmer who walked up to him.

Jack's face lit up when he saw who it was. "Billy!" he exclaimed as he got up to greet his friend.

Both males fell in an embrace.

"I never thought I'd see _you _alive again!" Billy happily said.

"Me neither, you crazy bugger!" Jack said in response. "So you were sent to this hell hole too, huh?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I think most of the swimmers were sent here because of the amphibious attack they planned. I was part of Laslow Squad. You?"

"Well, I was with Big Mouth Squad. Then he and the Corporal were killed, so command fell to me. We were renamed Big Daddy Squad, because that's the nickname they gave me."

Billy laughed. "Well, 'Big Daddy', it's good to see you alive!" Bill smiled as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Soldiers!" came a shout from behind them.

"General McCarthy!" Jack whispered when he saw who it was.

Both swimmers stood at attention and saluted as the Rainbow Face general approached them.

They then relaxed as the general returned the salute. "Jack Swimmer, right?"

"Yes, SIR!" Jack said in response.

"What's your name, son?" the general asked as he turned his attention to Billy.

"Lance Corporal William McKay, SIR!"

"Well, you boys did a fine job in allowing us to gain a foothold on this island, and you played an instrumental part in allowing us to seize the island in the name of the Laurentian Army. As a result, we now have the advantage in the Panthalassic. I'll make sure you boys get a special commendation, when this is all over."

"Thank you, sir," both Jack and Billy said in unison.

"Excuse me," said another voice to their left. It was a fast runner private who had approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt, General," the young private said as he saluted. "You Jack Swimmer?" the young private asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"I think we've found one of your males."

Jack's face brightened. "You have? What's his name?"

"Uhh… Floyd, I think. That's what it said on his tags. He was also carrying papers saying that he was with Big Mouth Squad. That's your platoon, right?"

Jack nodded again. "Yeah, that's right! How is he!" Jack anxiously asked.

The Private bore a sad look as a gurney carrying a body covered in a white blanket was set down in front of him.

"Oh, no!" Jack cried out. "Y-you sure that's him?"

The Private nodded sadly. "Positive."

"W-what happened to him!" Jack asked in a shaky voice.

"He was found in a bunker. Apparently, he was captured by the Yaps. We believe he was interrogated, then executed with a shot to the head. You wanna see?"

Jack started to sob as he shook his head, and turned away. Floyd had been so young. It broke Jack's heart to think that the young swimmer would never get a chance to experience the joys of having a family of his own, like he already had.

"I'm sorry, sir," the Private said as he motioned for his compatriots to carry the body away, then he left to follow them.

Billy laid a comforting hand on Jack's soldier. "Good friend o' yours, huh?"

"H-h-he was," Jack said in between sobs. "A damned good soldier, too! M-m-maybe Sarge was right. Making friends with members of your own platoon is a bad idea."

Jack continued sobbing. He was surprised by another comforting hand on his other shoulder. It belonged to a sad looking General McCarthy. "I know how you feel, son. I, too, have lost many friends in the First Great War, and making new friends with males you're fighting with is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as you don't keep 'em too close."

When Jack finally regained his composure, he nodded to the General. "Yeah."

"Atta boy!" the General said with a smile as he patted Jack on the back one more time.

"Oh! And by the way," he continued as he reached in a pocket of his uniform shirt. "I have new orders for you." He pulled out an envelope containing a letter. "They're in need of a few good swimmers in Europa, in preparation of a massive invasion of Germanian-held territory. Since you've accomplished your mission here so well, you'd certainly be very useful over there. Hell! They might even make you an officer."

Jack's face lit up as he read the letter General McCarthy handed him. Then he looked at the General as if to say, "For real!"

"That's right!" the General smiled. "You're goin' to fight the Germanians!"

"Thank you, sir!" Jack said with gratitude.

The General nodded. "There's a dinghy waiting for you on the beach. You're to ship out immediately. My aide will take you there," he said as he pointed to a hadrosaur male standing a few feet away from him.

Jack saluted and moved to gather his gear, but stopped and turned to face the general again. "W-what about Bill here?"

The General placed his hands behind his back as he became pensive. "Well, I figure since they need all of the swimmers they can get, and Bill's work here is pretty much done, I'd say; sure, he can go with you."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, SIR! General, sir!" Bill said as he saluted the general.

The General returned the salute. "Now OFF with the two of you!" he said as he waived them off.

Both males then gathered their gear and reported back to the General's aide, who led them back to the beach where they found the dinghy that was to carry them to the Navy ship that was to set sail for Europa, where Jack and Billy would take up their new assignments as the war waged on there.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Jack found himself in a large ballroom. He and his family were invited to attend a special ceremony where the President of the United Laurentian States himself was to bestow upon him a Medal of Honor for his valor and courage during what came to be known as the Second Great War. In the end, the Alliance nations of Laurentia, Britania, Prussalia, and others had defeated the combined Axle forces made up of Germania, Italia, and Yapan.<p>

His friend Billy was there, too, along with his wife. When they both had arrived in Europa, they were put on the same platoon to fight in the massive amphibious invasion on the northwest coast of Germanian-occupied Francescia. After that hard-won battle, they pressed on to help liberate the rest of western Europa before moving into the heart of Germania. Both eventually became officers, and led many a troop onto victory. They went through thick and thin together, and despite many close shaves, they managed to survive through the war until the bitter end when the Axle forces decreed their surrender.

Although the war ended almost eight years ago, the memories of the horrors they went through were still fresh in their minds. Tonight, though, was a special night in honor of them!

They listened to the President's long winded speech. He was an elder Rainbow Face who'd only been in office for a short time, but in those few years, he had accomplished a lot for the dinos and Rainbow Faces of Laurentia living in the postwar era. "And it gives me great pleasure to bestow these Medals of Honor to two very special citizens of out great nation," the President said as his speech neared its end. "Lieutenant Commander Jack Swimmer and Lieutenant William McKay of the United Laurentian States Army."

Under applause, both males got up from their places at the table of honor to come up on stage to accept the medals from their President. He himself pinned the medals on each of their dress uniforms and offered his handshake, which the swimmers graciously accepted. The President then motioned for Jack to take the podium to offer his own speech.

Jack gripped the podium and waited for the applause to die down before he spoke in the microphone that was there. "Well, I'm not one for long speeches, so I'll be brief. I wanna thank everyone who've made this all possible, and I especially want to thank our dear Mr. President for giving me and my friend Billy here our Medals of Honor."

The President smiled and nodded at this.

"I answered the call of duty, like any other male dino would've when their own personal freedom was threatened. I never went in this expecting to be a hero. I never wanted to be a hero, to be honest; but a hero, I became. I was thrown into many a situation where my life was in continuous danger, and all I did was survive, that's all. Thank you," Jack said in conclusion as he smiled, nodded and stepped down from the podium.

Both Jack and Billy received a standing ovation as they shook the President's hand one more time and stepped off the stage to regain their seats at the table of honor where they received congratulations from their friends and family.

* * *

><p>"That speech given that night became quite popular among Laurentian Army recruits," Briank said, "and it was a recurring mantra whenever they faced a hostile situation. The Platoon Sergeants kept telling their privates: 'Remember, all you have to do is survive, just like Jack Swimmer did.'"<p>

Littlefoot and his friends listened intently to every word Briank said. They thought this part of the lesson was especially gripping, but none paid more attention than Ducky, who was eager to learn of what her ancestor did.

Briank pressed the handheld control, and the projector made a warbling sound as it displayed a grainy video on the cave wall. It was in black and white, and the sound quality wasn't very good. Littlefoot and his friends couldn't even make out what was being said in the movie, but at least they could make out the many different swimmers going through their drills. "This is a home movie of what life was like at the Swimmer training camp. As you can see, it was very rigorous. But considering that they had to get their soldiers trained as quickly as possible, this is quite understandable."

Briank pressed the hand held controller again. The projector warbled as the video was paused. "This is a screen shot of Jack talking to his friend, Floyd Jenkins, in front of the barracks. Although he had his back turned to the camera, you can kind of see what Floyd looked like."

"But what did my ancestor look like, Mr. Rainbow Face?" Ducky asked in a tone that was practically begging.

Briank smiled. "I'll show you."

He pressed the hand held control one more time, and a new video appeared on the cave wall. This time, it was in colour, but there was no sound. "This is a home movie of a family barbecue the Swimmer family was hosting. As you can see, it was a pretty large family!" He then used the laser pointer to indicate certain dinos in the video. "There's Jack, his wife and their three children, who were probably about your age, at the time this video was made. There's Billy McKay and his wife, or _mate_, who were invited to attend."

"What do you think, Ducky?" Cera asked. "Doesn't that look like your father?"

"I don't know," Ducky admitted. "I never knew my father. Though his mate does kinda look like my mother."

Briank let the video run for a couple more minutes, then pressed the hand held controller one more time and the projector warbled as the video disappeared from the cave wall. He then set the handheld control on the table the projector was sitting.

"Oh! I almost forgot. There's something I want to show you." Briank said as he moved towards the trunk that contained all of the equipment they were using for the history lesson. Littlefoot and his friends muttered amongst themselves, wondering what it was that Briank wanted to show them.

From the trunk, he pulled out a picture frame that had something inside of it. "It was only by chance that we happened to have _this _in our possession. This is the actual Medal of Honor that was given to Jack Swimmer by the Laurentian President. It was donated to a Rainbow Face Historians' Society by Jack's last surviving daughter, and was on display in a War Museum for many years. It was part of a ship full of artifacts we took with us during The Great Departure. Due to the degraded nature of the medal, I can't actually take it out of the frame and have you hold it, but you can look at it."

Briank allowed Littlefoot and his friends to gaze at the medal for a few minutes before he put the frame back in the trunk. "And that concludes Ducky's history lesson!" Briank said with finality.

All of the Saurians cheered and congratulated Ducky for having such a wonderful ancestor.

"Wow, Ducky! Your ancestor was probably the greatest one we've learned about so far." Chomper commented. "He's even greater than _my _ancestor."

"Uh huh!" Spike smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I agree. He _is _the best ancestor we've learned about so far. Yep, yep, YEP!" Ducky said.

"The lesson's not over yet," Yolanda said. "The best is yet to come." She smiled.

A break was called as the next lesson was prepared. Littlefoot and his friends were wondering who would be next between Spike, Ruby, and Littlefoot, and anxiously awaited to see what new lessons were to be learned.


	8. Chapter 8 Spike's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 8**

**SPIKE'S HISTORY LESSON**

Briank handed the handheld controller to Yolanda, who went straight into the next lesson.

"The next part of the lesson centers on Spike's ancestor, who went by the name of Robert Spiketail. He died at an early age for a spiketail, but his role in our history was no less important."

Spike's eyes lit up and his earholes perked up at this.

Yolanda pressed the handheld controller, and the projector warbled to life once again as more images were displayed on the cave wall. "Robert, or 'Bob', as his friends would call him, lived in a time in our society where there was great progress. Devices called 'micro computers' were being developed and perfected. These are the distant ancestors of the computer that runs this file projector, _and _the computers that run the Enterprise currently orbiting this planet.

"Thanks to these computers, we were not only able to store vast amounts of information for safekeeping, but also take our first steps into space. First by launching satellites into orbit, then rocket ships and space shuttles that allowed Rainbow Face Cosmonauts to go 'spacewalking', build space stations, _and_ repair and maintain those numerous devices we put in orbit around this planet."

As Yolanda was talking, several images and newsreel clips depicting all that Yolanda described appeared on the cave wall. The dinos were quite mesmerized at seeing the computers being looked after by Rainbow Faces, the rockets and space shuttles launching, and the Rainbow Face Cosmonauts taking their space walks as they worked on repairing some satellite or space station that was in orbit.

This made Littlefoot ask a burning question. "Uhh… Miss Yolanda. How come it's only Rainbow Faces that I see in Beyond the Mysterious Beyond working on those _sah-tuh-lights_? Where are the other flattooth _cause-moe-knots_?"

Yolanda looked nervous. She didn't dare answer the overly curious adolescent longneck. Briank, sensing his wife's nervousness, intervened. "That is a question that is best answered _later_."

Littlefoot was about to protest. "My husband's right. We shall answer that question in due time," Yolanda said before Littlefoot could utter a word.

Littlefoot lifted a paw, and moved his mouth as if to say something, then sighed and shut it in frustration.

"In continuing with the lesson: As you all know, the United Laurentian States was run by a Rainbow Face male called the 'President'. He was literally the most powerful male in the entire civilized dino world! Such a powerful figure must be well protected by what was called a 'Security Force', for a male holding that much power could have many enemies out to harm him, or even _kill_ him."

All of the dinos gasped.

"Robert Spiketail happened to be one of those Security Agents assigned to protect the famous Laurentian President Ronald Deegan."

Yolanda pressed the handheld controller one more time. The projector warbled as several pictures and videos of Security Agents on duty were displayed on the cave wall. "This was Robert's job, day in and day out," she said. "Spiketails were often chosen and trained for this role, because they were considered the toughest and strongest of all of the Saurian races. But there _were_ other Saurians who were recruited for the job, as you can see."

Just then, a short video depicting a lone hadrosaur among a sea of spiketails surrounding the Laurentian President as he was giving a speech in front of The White Residency.

"But little did any dino know that Robert would end up playing an important part in our history, even though it would cost him life," Briank said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Spike asked.

"I was just getting to that!" Yolanda said. "That day started out quite ordinary for Robert, then something terrible happened…"

* * *

><p>It was an overcast day in Wilmington D.S. (which stood for District of Sauria), and a large crowd was gathered in front of the Walton-Astria Hotel in the downtown area. The crowd was eagerly awaiting the arrival of their President, a middle aged Rainbow Face called Ronald Deegan. Already, in his short term in Office, he had done many great things for the citizens of Laurentia, but he had also done some controversial things that many Rainbow Faces and Saurians didn't like.<p>

He was to make a speech in front of the hotel before he was to have a luncheon meeting inside the hotel with the newly elected President of Grenadia, a country in the continent of Amazonia, south of Laurentia. He received tremendous backing by the Laurentian Government that allowed him to win the elections. The former Dictatorship that ruled the country for a long time was finally defeated in a coup d'état, and a provisional people's government took power before the first real elections for a new President could be held.

This speech in front of the hotel was unusual for President Deegan. He normally received the visiting dignitaries at The White Residency. This was done to better accommodate the Grenadian President, who happened to be staying at the hotel. Deegan's advisors did not like the idea of him holding a speech out in public like this, for he had received numerous death threats in the days leading up to his meeting with the Grenadian President. However, against his Chief Advisor's wishes, he went ahead with the plan that he set out himself for today.

At the foot of the crowd stood two Security Agents. They were guarding the corridor that was set up for the President to walk through and up to the podium where he was to give his speech, before going inside the hotel to meet the Grenadian President. One was a spiketail called Robert Spiketail, or "Bob", as his friends called him. The other was a threehorn known simply as "Fred". Fred was the elder of the two. He had been a part of The White Residency Security Staff for almost twenty years, while Robert was only into his second year on this elite force assigned to protect the President wherever he went. Fred became Bob's mentor, and Bob learned a lot from Fred on how to be the best Security Agent he could be.

"I still think it's a mistake doing this," Robert said. "Given the recent threats made against him, he should've moved this whole shin dig to The White Residency."

"I agree, but he's our President," Fred said in answer. "We shouldn't question his decisions."

"Whatever you say, boss."

"I _told_ you not to call me that! I'm not your 'boss'! I'm just another member of Security, just like you."

"But you've been at it for far longer than _me_." He turned to face Fred. "And you've taught me a_ lot_."

Fred returned the look with a smile. "No need to remind me. I merely showed you the ropes."

"Oh, you did more than _that_, and I'll always be grateful for what you did."

Fred could only smile at his "student's" praise. "So how are those two boys of yours doing?" Fred asked, changing the conversation.

"Just great!" Bob answered. "They worry about me, though. My wife worries, too."

"You're not the _only_ one. My wife and daughter worry about me all the time, too! Comes with the job." Fred simply shrugged. "Keep your eyes peeled, kid. Anything can happen."

"Yes, sir," Bob said.

Then Fred noticed the presidential limo roll up. "Here we go!" Fred said as he and Bob moved to take their pre-assigned positions.

The limo pulled up alongside the makeshift corridor. Two other security agents — both Rainbow Faces since most kinds of Saurians couldn't fit inside — stepped out and took up their posts around the President, who climbed out of the limo and immediately started smiling and waving. The crowd erupted into cheers and the press cameras started flashing and the video cameras started rolling as President Deegan made his way down the corridor up to the podium. The four Security Agents surrounded the President to make sure that no dino would get at him. Many at either side of the corridor tried to reach out and touch him, or shake his hand. The agents allowed this, once they saw that they weren't carrying any concealed weapons.

More enthusiastic cheers erupted as President Deegan climbed up onto the stage, smiled and waved at the crowd. He walked up to the podium, and waited until the cheering died down. When it finally did, he began his speech. "My fellow Laurentians…"

Meanwhile, the Security Agents lining the stage, including Robert Spiketail, gazed at the crowd; making sure that no dino made any sudden moves that'd might be considered threatening. Robert then caught a glimpse of something on the roof of a building across the street. A lone dino was up there for some reason. Even from where he was at, he would see that it was a Rainbow Face. His presence up there was quite conspicuous! Bob continued to observe his movements while wondering what the heck that dino was doing up there, when there shouldn't be anyone up there to begin with.

When he saw the lone dino pull out a rifle and moved to aim towards the President, he sprung into action without a moment's hesitation. He jumped onto the stage and ran towards the Rainbow Face male he was assigned to protect. "MR. PRESIDENT!" he screamed as he shoved him out of the way. At that exact same moment, the assassin on the roof fired his rifle, and the bullet caught Robert Spiketail in his ribcage, piercing his lung.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Robert staggered from the impact of the bullet, but stayed on his feet, despite the fact that he was winded from the shot. The assassin reloaded his rifle, and President Deegan got to his feet. "NOOOOOO!" Robert screamed as he placed himself in front of his President. The assassin's second shot pierced Robert's skull and he collapsed to the floor of the stage.

The crowd began to scream and scatter as other Security Agents climbed onto the stage and surrounded the President, shielding him from a third potential shot from the assassin. Fred put a paw to the side of his head, activating his communicator, and said, "I have visual on the suspect! He's on the highest rooftop across the street!"

The message was received by a fast runner Security Agent on the roof of the hotel, sniper rifle in hand. He always knew it was going to be a bad day if he ever needed to use that rifle, but now it was time to show why Security Agents like him were always prepared for the worst. Thanks to his combat experience from the war in Vianem over a decade earlier, he was quickly able to aim his rifle at the assassin and fire. The bullet pierced the assassin's skull and downed him just as he was getting ready to take a third shot at President Deegan. The agents who surrounded President Deegan quickly moved to take him back to his limo so he could be quickly driven away to safety.

"BOB!" Fred cried out as he realized that his friend and fellow agent was limp on the floor of the stage. He climbed up to move beside the big spiketail, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Bob! BOB!" Fred screamed as he shook his friend's limp body. "Stay with me, Bob! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

When the Paramedics climbed up onto the stage to tend to Robert, Fred moved out of the way to let them do their work, looking quite sad and worried.

* * *

><p>"… But there was nothing the paramedics could do. Robert Spiketail was pronounced dead at the scene."<p>

Littlefoot and his friends all looked sad upon hearing this tragic story. Spike even allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.

"As it turns out, the would-be assassin was a crazed Rainbow Face named Joe Finkle Jr., who was captured and imprisoned in Grenadia for drug trafficking. He managed to escape prison and sneak his way back into Laurentia. He obviously held a grudge against President Deegan, for he was responsible for the 'War on Drugs' campaign that brought down several powerful drug cartels in Amazonia, including the _very same_ drug cartel that Joe Finkle worked for."

Yolanda then pressed the handheld controller to activate the projector. "We were fortunate enough to have in our archives a newsreel tape of the actual assassination attempt. I'm going to show it to you here. I should warn you, though, that it is pretty gruesome."

She pressed the handheld controller again, and the projector warbled into action as the video of the entire incident, complete with sound, was played out. It started with the President's speech that went on for a couple of minutes, then everybody could see Robert Spiketail suddenly jump onto the stage. You could clearly hear him shout "Mr. President!" as he moved to push President Deegan out of the way. President Deegan fell to the floor of the stage as a distant popping noise was heard. That was the sound of the assassin's rifle being fired! The camera captured the impact of the bullet in Robert's left side.

The dinos gasped at this horrific sight. The newsreel camera then captures Robert lunging himself in front of President Deegan. You could clearly hear him screaming "Noooo!" just before the second bullet hit him in the head, causing an outward spray of blood. Most of Littlefoot's friends looked away upon seeing this. Petrie even covered his eyes with his wings! Spike was simply surprised and dumbfounded at what he saw. The videographer was able to capture Robert Spiketail's collapse to the stage floor before he was bowled over by the screaming and panicking crowd running away, and that's where the video ended.

The projector warbled again as the cave wall went dark.

The dinos stayed stunned for a few moments, then Ducky finally spoke. "Y-you were _right_! That _was _pretty gruesome."

"You're tellin' _me_!" Cera said, still in shock over what she saw.

"What a way to go," Spike sadly said.

"_But_, like the Great War videos you've seen earlier, we felt it was necessary for you to see that in order to fully learn of Robert Spiketail's heroism." Yolanda said.

Petrie slowly lowered his wings once he realized the horrific video was gone. "Gee! Now that I _think_ about it, Spike's ancestor looked almost exactly _like_ Spike! For a second there, I thought it actually _was_ Spike taking those _buhl-lets_ and dying."

"Thanks," Spike said, taking what Petrie just said as a compliment.

"But how does taking a _buh-leht_ like that make him a _hero?" _Littlefoot asked.

"Sometimes, it is the smallest of things that makes the greatest of heroes," Mr. Kark said.

"What do you _mean_?" Littlefoot asked.

"What he _means_ is," Briank began, "that a simple act of sacrifice, like what you've just seen Robert Spiketail do, is all it takes to be a _great_ hero."

It took a moment for it to sink in, but once Littlefoot realized that what Mr. Kark and Briank said was true, he smiled knowingly. "Oh! I get it, now!"

Briank smiled and nodded. "It is also interesting to note that later on that week, Robert Spiketail's remains were interred at Arkington Cemetery in Wilmington D.S., where all Saurian and Rainbow Face heroes of Laurentia are buried."

"Wow! That's awful nice," Ruby commented.

Briank smiled and nodded. "Indeed! And another interesting fact was frequently talked about following Robert's death. Since before the Laurentian Civil War, each Laurentian President that had either been assassinated or simply passed away while in office had been elected _exactly 20_ _years_ apart! Had President Deegan actually been assassinated on that day, it would have continued that unfortunate trend, long believed by some to be a curse placed upon the Presidency by an old native tribe. So it was heralded that Robert Spiketail 'broke the curse', so to speak."

The dinos happily muttered amongst themselves at this interesting fact.

"And that concludes this lesson surrounding Spike's ancestor," Yolanda said.

Littlefoot and his friends smiled happily at themselves over the lesson they've just had, and Littlefoot and Ruby were left wondering who would be next to have their history lesson.


	9. Chapter 9 Ruby's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 9**

**RUBY'S HISTORY LESSON**

Briank took up this part of the lesson. "This next part centers on _Ruby's_ ancestor, who went by the name of Kate Fastrunner."

Ruby smiled as she listened intently to Briank's lesson.

Briank pressed the handheld controller, and several clips of videos with sound came on the wall of the cave. "Kate lived in a time where the micro computers that were first developed in Robert Spiketail's time became more and more powerful. It came to the point where nearly every Rainbow Face household — and Saurians who could afford it — possessed one, and those user friendly computers actually made life a whole lot easier for those dino families who were lucky enough to own one.

"A short time later, an International Communications Network, or INTERCOMM, allowed Rainbow Face and Saurians from one end of Terra to another to communicate through these very powerful micro computers, thus virtually eliminating all of the old social and political boundaries that were commonplace.

"We also saw the advent of wireless devices — the ancestors to our current communicators that we use — as well as all sorts of nanotechnology."

"_Nah-no-tek-know-loh-gee_?" Littlefoot asked, pronouncing the strange word carefully.

"Small robotic devices," Mr. Kark said in simple explanation.

"Some of it _microscopic… _infinitely small," Yolanda said as she gestured.

"Wow! _Awesome_!" Petrie exclaimed.

Briank smiled. "It certainly was. Ahem! Continuing with the lesson…"

Briank pressed the handheld controller, and the projector warbled as more videos came on the cave wall.

"Despite all of these social and political barriers coming down, there still reigned an atmosphere of distrust between Rainbow Faces and Saurians. Several race riots and terrorist attacks broke out in several cities throughout the world."

The dinos just stared at the cave wall as several newsreel clips depicting riots, terrorist bombings and shootouts between Saurians and Rainbow Faces. This time, though, no cringes of fear or looks of horror were apparent on Littlefoot or any of his friends. They had gotten used to the violent images.

"The racial tensions between the different species had been building for years. It all came to a head in the years leading up to The Great Departure. Of course, you know what happened _then_."

Yolanda then spoke. "What you've all got to realize is that, by this time, Rainbow Faces held all the positions of power; and many Saurians were being treated as second class citizens."

"Oh! I get it _now_!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he realized that the Rainbow Faces answered his earlier query.

"I'm glad we were able to answer your earlier question," Briank smiled. "Now, Kate's contribution to our history was not as grand as… say… Petrie's ancestor, or Ducky's; but it was no less important."

"I'm sure that what she did is worth hearing," Ruby said. "And I would like to hear it."

Briank smiled and nodded. "And we will tell you. But _first, _let me tell you about a spectacular event that was held every four years in our pre Great Departure era called The Olympian Games."

"What's that?" Chomper asked.

"You'll see," Briank smiled as he pressed the handheld controller on the projector. It warbled again as several newsreel videos depicting opening ceremonies, sporting events of all kinds and medal awards ceremonies came on the cave wall.

"Even though the volatile racial tensions still existed between all of the species, all of that was forgotten during the Olympian Games, as it _was_ a reunion of world class athletes in a setting promoting friendly competition.

"Kate was the fastest fastrunner there was, and it was because of this that she became an athlete and participated at these games. Her specialty was the one hundred length dash, where the objective was to run the distance as fast as you could."

Briank pressed the handheld controller one more time, and videos of one hundred length dash races appeared on the cave wall. Littlefoot and his friends watched in awe as races between fastrunners, fastbiters, swimmers, and Rainbow Faces were shown.

"As you can see, the races are strictly between dinos of the same species. This is done in order to provide a more even playing field."

"Which is quite understandable," Yolanda said. "You can't put a fastrunner in a race against a slower swimmer. That would not be fair."

Briank nodded. "Right. And in the fast runner division, Kate was the fastest there was. She had already won numerous races at other events, but never at the Olympian Games against other world class fast runners.

"One year, though — when the games were held in Athenai, Greekia— Kate had the chance at ultimate glory. She zipped through her home country of Kanatia's Olympian trials, the qualifying races at the actual games, and made it all the way to the final race for the gold medal. Her biggest opponent, though, was a veteran fastrunner from Laurentia called Karla Lewis. She had breezed through the trial runs for the Laurentian Olympian team, and came in a close second for the final medal round behind Kate Fastrunner.

"The day of the final race came at last…"

* * *

><p>At the Olympian track and field arena in Athenai, Greekia, several fast runner females were on the track warming up for the pending race. This was the final medal run! Among the competitors was Kanatian native Kate Fastunner, who endured the challenges of the qualifying runs to make it all the way to the finals. She was only 100 lengths away from ultimate glory!<p>

In the semifinal race, she ran the fastest she'd ever run and set a time of 9.86 seconds, which was a new Olympian record, and made her home country proud in the process. She knew she could run faster than that. Her coach even told her so. She just wasn't sure if she could be able to do it. She gazed down the track she had to run just minutes from now. To her, it seemed like a million miles away! She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued her warm up exercises. This was no time to be a scaredy egg and cop out!

"Hey, Kate!" came a voice from her left.

It belonged to Laurentian native Karla Lewis, who was her grandest rival in this event. In the semifinal run, she finished second behind Kate with a time of 9.93 seconds, thus earning her a spot in the finals. Unlike Kate, who was a 100 length dash specialist, Karla was a true track and field athlete. She had already won the gold medal in the triple jump event, and finished fourth in the high jump. She also won numerous awards and medals in her home country's track and field events, and won gold in the 100 length dash at the last Olympian Games. She now had a chance for another gold medal. Kate was the only thing standing in her way!

"Karla!" Kate said in mild surprise as her greatest rival approached her.

"Look, I know I wasn't on my best behaviour around you, and I sincerely apologize for that. I just wanna wish you good luck." Karla smiled as she extended her hand to Kate.

Kate hesitated for a moment, then grasped her rival's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Karla. That really means a lot."

Karla smiled. "You've got a real chance at greatness here. I've never seen any fastrunner run quite as fast as you, and I always thought _I_ was the fastest there was! Even my coaches thought the same thing, until _you _came along. Only difference is: You're just starting out in this business, while this would be my last Olympian games."

"Come on! Don't say that! You're not that old. You've still got a few good years ahead of you."

Karla sadly shook her head. "I'm slowing down. I feel I can't keep up. My coach even agrees with me."

"I've always looked up to you. You were my hero. You're what inspired me to get into track and field, and become a dash specialist. I was never really good at anything else. I'm really gonna miss you," she said with sad, moist eyes.

"You're not the only one," Karla said as she laid a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Don't blow this. You'll never get another chance." Then she walked away.

"Runners, assume your starting positions!" the Rainbow Face starter called out.

All of the fastrunner athletes came up to their places on the track. Kate Fastunner was in the fourth lane from the right, while Karla Lewis was two lanes to her left. There were ten runners in all, but only three would walk away with a medal today.

"Take your marks!" the starter called out.

All of the racers got down on the blocks. Kate's heart was pounding in her chest out of nervousness.

"SET!"

All racers got set to take off. The watching crowd suddenly grew quiet, as was the entire world watching from their television sets at home.

The starter fired his air pistol signaling the start of the race.

All of the racers jumped off of the blocks, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Kate knew she had a great start. The track in front of her was nothing but a blur as she continued running as fast as she could. She was totally oblivious to what was going on around her as her eyes focused on the finish line. Although the race lasted only a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity to Kate Fastrunner. She was completely winded as she crossed the finish line. She didn't see Karla Lewis, even out of the corner of her eye; so she knew she finished first! She knew she had already won the gold medal! Only question was: What was her actual run time?

As she caught her breath, she looked up at scoreboard to see what her official time was. She was totally amazed at what she saw: 9.79 seconds! She had set not only a new Olympian record among fastrunners, but a new world record among _Saurians_! No other Saurian or Rainbow Face had ever run as fast as she did!

She was still quite elated when her rival Karla Lewis ran up to her. "You did it, Kate! YOU DID IT!" she cried out in joy as she threw her arms around her. "I'm so proud of youuuuuu!"

"Thank you!" Kate said, barely able to contain her emotions. She was crying tears of joy.

Meanwhile, the crowd in the arena was still cheering wildly. They had just witnessed history in the making!

Kate, still feeling the energy of the crowd, and the euphoria of the moment, grabbed a Kanatian flag that was thrown to her by a Kanatian fan in the crowd, and started parading around the arena with it. Rightfully so! This was a proud moment for Kanatia!

The other Kanatian runner in the race had finished last, but was quite elated at her compatriot's exploit this day. She joined Kate Fastrunner in her parade around the track, congratulating her and celebrating with her all the way.

* * *

><p>"That moment went down in history as the <em>only<em> time a Saurian or Rainbow Face had ever run as fast in _any_ track and field event!" Briank said. "Kate Fastrunner set a brand new standard for Saurians and Rainbow Face athletes _everywhere_. The few that tried to equal or beat that record were never able to, and that record stuck for the rest of Terran history!"

Ruby looked quite pleased at hearing her ancestor accomplish such an amazing feat.

Briank then pressed the handheld controller, and the projector warbled as it came on. "We were fortunate enough to have a video of the actual live broadcast of the final race Kate Fastrunner participated in, and set that new world record," Briank said. "The picture and sound quality of it is quite remarkable! Whoever had it went through a lot of trouble to preserve it.

"I'm going to play it for you here now. I want you all to listen and watch. It's really quite exciting!" Briank said as he pressed the handheld controller one more time. The projector warbled again as the video came on the cave wall.

Everyone listened and watched intently as the video played.

"We are broadcasting live from the Track And Field Arena in Athenai, Greekia, where the Games of the 28th Olympiad of our modern Olympian Games are taking place!" said the dynamic announcer in the video.

"And it's hard to believe that it was 108 years ago that these very games were first held right here in this city!" said the colour commentator. "It would have seemed only fitting that Athenai would host these games on the 100th anniversary of when they first started! Quite a shame they were not quite prepared eight years ago for the Olympian Games, but better late than never."

"Right you are, Gary, and we are just _minutes_ away from the final medal race in the 100 length dash for the female fastrunner division."

"And these females went through the _grueling_ process of their nation's Olympian trials, the qualifying runs, the quarterfinals, the semifinals, all the way to _this_: The grand final race!"

"And there's no other female fast runner who deserve to be here today! There you see the Kanatian native Kate Fastrunner, who set a new Olympian record of 9.86 seconds in the semifinal heat. Laurentian native Karla Lewis finished second in that same race with a time of 9.93 seconds, which turns out to be a new _Laurentian_ record in this event, to earn a place in the finals."

"Karla Lewis is literally the fastest fastrunner female out of Laurentia! She holds numerous awards and medals from her ten year track and field career _including_ a gold medal from _this very race_ held four years ago at the Olympian Games in Sid City, Southland. But many feel, Brian, that this is the _last_ Olympian Games that Karla will participate in, so a gold medal here will be the crowning achievement in her track and field career."

"It certainly would be, but the only thing standing in her way of that crowning achievement is Kanatian Kate Fastrunner."

"And it was barely two years ago that she burst onto the scene, and started offering a real challenge to Karla Lewis' title of fastest fastrunner alive today. As you see Kate and Karla talking to each other, offering words of encouragement, no doubt, we are just _moments_ away from the start of this race."

"Kate Fastrunner is certainly well on her way to stardom in the wake of Karla Lewis' waning track and field career, but we'll see the outcome here today, as the official starter of the race calls the racers to the blocks. Everybody here in this arena is holding their breath in anticipation of the start of this race, as are the millions of fans watching this from their televisions at home."

"Especially in Kanatia and Laurentia, as their two biggest stars are set to go against each other. The tension here in this arena is _palpable_."

The announcer and color commentator go silent as the racers get set in the blocks. The faint pop of the air pistol was heard, signaling the start of the race.

"It's a clean start!" the announcer exclaimed. "Kate Fastrunner just EXPLODES out of the blocks! Karla Lewis is trying HARD to catch up! SHE WON'T DO IT! The winner will be Kate Fastrunner, but what will her official time be! Let's wait and see!"

The sound of the screaming fans in the arena could be heard as the racers cross the finish line. "9.79 SECONDS! This not only sets a new Olympian record, but a new WORLD record among ALL Saurians and Rainbow Faces combined!"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" The color commentator exclaimed. "Kate Fastrunner has done the impossible! Not only has she beat the Olympian record she set herself earlier this week, she set a NEW Olympian record AND a new world record in the process!"

"This crowd is going WILD here at the Track and Field arena in Athenai, Greekia as we see Karla Lewis coming over to congratulate Kate Fastrunner on what was probably the most important race of her life!"

"This Kanatian fastrunner has a _bright future_ ahead of her, as we're seeing the passing of the torch to the younger generation."

"No doubt about that, as we see the other Kanatian athlete in this race, Kathryn Livingstone, coming over to celebrate her compatriot's accomplishment. She clocked in a time of 10.15 seconds, which is the fastest _she's _ever ran, but still finished last in this race. And now, Kate Fastrunner has just been handed a Kanatian flag by a fan in the front row; and she and Kathryn Livingstone are going to be parading around the arena with it!"

"I still can't get over it, Brian! Kate Fastrunner has accomplished what _no other_ Saurian or Rainbow Face athlete has _ever done_ in the history of the Olympian Games. Not only did she establish a new Olympian record in the qualifiers, but went on to _beat_ that record in the final race, AND set a new world record to boot!"

"We will now savour this moment as Kate and Kathryn parade around the arena proudly bearing the Kanatian flag. This is _Kate's_ time to shine!"

The video continued for another two minutes showing Kate Fastrunner jogging around the arena carrying her home country's flag under the roar of the crowd. Then the projector warbled again as the video disappeared from the wall, and was quickly replaced by another video.

"This next video is that of the medal awards ceremony that took place the same day in the same arena," Briank said. "As you can see, it was a grand affair." Briank stayed silent as the video showed the athletes making their way to the three tiered podium under the cheering crowd and the orchestral music that was being played.

Rainbow Face bearers brought the medals out on silver platters, and Rainbow Face officials placed the medals around each deserving athlete's neck.

"Here's the bronze medal being awarded to Britania's own Shirley MacInytre, who clocked in a time of 9.98 seconds to finish third in the final race that took place earlier."

"A well deserved medal for her country, Brian."

"And just the _second_ medal of her career, Gary. She won bronze at the Olympian Games in Sid City four years ago, finishing third in the finals of the 200 length hurdles.

"And here's the silver being awarded to Karla Lewis that will be added to her long list of awards and medals, and the _second_ medal earned at these Olympian Games."

"That's right. She won gold at the triple jump finals held here just yesterday. Tomorrow, in this very arena, is the finals of the fastrunner female's 1000 length relay race, and Laurentia is one of the finalist teams to participate in that race, so a potential _third_ medal could be earned by Karla Lewis, who will be a member of that team."

"That would certainly be another crowning achievement to add to her repertoire, but _today_, the gold medal goes to Kanatia as Kate Fastrunner graciously accepts her well deserved gold medal from the 100 length dash! She holds it up proudly as she waves to the cheering crowd, and I'm sure the millions watching from around the world are also cheering as they are watching this on TV.

"We will now pause as we hear the Kanatian national anthem being played…"

The video continues on as the Kanatian national anthem plays, and the raising of the three country flags are being shown. A close up of Kate Fastrunner shows her crying tears of joy as she hears her country's national anthem. The video ends on the completion of the national anthem and the cheering of the crowd.

"So beautiful," Yolanda commented as the video ends, and the cave wall went black again.

Briank simply smiled at his wife before continuing. "We are also fortunate enough to have with us the actual medal that Kate Fastrunner earned at those Olympian Games," he said as he moved to the trunk where Jack Swimmer's medals of honour were also kept.

The gang of dinos all muttered in surprise amongst themselves as Briank brought out a picture frame from the trunk. "Kate Fastrunner's daughter donated this to a Saurian Sports Hall of Fame, and it was among the relics we took with us during The Great Departure.

"Here you can see all of the medals that Kate Fastrunner won throughout her career as a sprint runner." Briank said as he showed the dinos the frame containing a total of 18 medals, all belonging to Ruby's ancestor. "Down here is the medal that she won at the very race you had just seen." He pointed out the medal in question to the dinos. The ribbon that held the actual medal was gone, but the gold still held some shine to it. Although the dinos couldn't read the inscription on the medal itself, it said "Summer Olympian Games. Athenai, Greekia. Year 2004 of Our Modern Era"

Briank allowed Ruby to hold the frame in her hands. "So, what do you think?" he asked her.

"Amazing!" Ruby said in answer as she passed her hand over the smooth glass surface of the frame. "To think that my fastrunner ancestor was the fastest among fastrunners makes me really _proud_."

"As well you should be!" Briank said with a smile.

"Yeah. I knew you were _fast_, Ruby, but I didn't think your kind was _that_ fast." Chomper said.

"Neither did I, until _now_," Ruby said as she handed the frame back to Briank.

Briank took back the frame and put it back in the trunk.

"And _that_, in a nutshell, is Ruby's ancestor's contribution to our history."

The dinos cried out in joy at the lesson they've just had. The two footers even went as far as applauding!

Littlefoot anxiously waited to hear about his own ancestor. He was the only one who still hadn't heard about what his ancestor did. He figured Mr. and Mrs. Rainbow Face must've saved the best for last.


	10. Chapter 10 Little Foot's History Lesson

**CHAPTER 10**

**LITTLEFOOT'S HISTORY LESSON**

As Littlefoot and his friends were chattering in excitement over what they knew was going to come next, Briank faced them and said, "And now, last but not least, we've come to the part of the lesson that revolves around _Littlefoot's_ ancestor; who may have been, by far, the most important among all Saurians."

"Humpf! _Big_ surprise!" Cera said in her usual sarcasm. The other Saurians, though, could barely contain their excitement.

"For this part of the lesson, I shall now turn things over to my esteemed Commander, Mr. Kark," Briank said as he handed the projector control box to the big Draconian.

The Saurians were a bit puzzled at this. Ducky was the one who spoke, voicing her friends' confusion. "I do not understand. Why is Mr. Kark giving this lesson?"

Mr. Kark spoke before Briank could say anything. "If you recall, Miss Ducky, I mentioned that I was an amateur historian."

"When was that?" Petrie asked.

"That time we were exploring the alternate Terra, while we were in the Federation Central Library," Kark said in answer.

"Oh," Petrie said.

"You have a good memory, Kark. I do not remember you even _mentioning_ that," Ducky admitted.

"We Vulkadians have _excellent _memory, as a matter of fact."

"Well, _I_ remember you saying that," Littlefoot said as he stepped forward. "But I thought you were just playing along with Briank's ruse, and it wasn't really true."

Kark raised an eyeridge. "You forget that as a Vulkadian, I am _incapable_ of lying. What I said was true, _and _I have aided the Riggs numerous times in their research during my off duty hours. What's_ more_, I am a _Science_ Officer; this is second nature to me."

"Fascinating," Chomper commented.

Kark raises his eyeridges, and there was a faint hint of a smile on his facial features. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes, please!" Ruby said with much eagerness.

Kark nodded, then pressed the handheld controller of the projector, which warbled into action and displayed several images and short videos on the cave wall. "Littlefoot's ancestor went by the name of David Longneck, and he existed in the time preceding the Great Departure; which you're already quite familiar with.

"As you can see, at that time, there were great advancements in technology and culture; especially when it comes to spacefaring. The Rainbow Faces had already built numerous space stations orbiting the planet, and used rocket ships and space shuttles to ferry astronauts to and from those space stations. This was done mostly as a show of pride in their accomplishments. It was also their ultimate goal to establish a permanent colony out in space, and they were well on their way to accomplishing this goal."

Kark pressed the handheld controller again, and the pictures and videos disappeared from the cave wall as the projector warbled off.

"_But _there was a major flaw in the Rainbow Faces planned — for lack of a better word — _utopia_. Most of the technologies they invented and perfected were meant only for Rainbow Face use. Very little of it was adapted for use by the Saurian races. Very often, the reason was that it was simply much cheaper to produce a single design rather than a dozen or so for other species to use. It wasn't long before most of the Saurian population, especially the so-called 'uncivilized' Saurians, started to feel left out of this planned _utopia_ the Rainbow Faces had in mind.

"It wasn't long before a wave of resentment and loathing permeated the entire Saurian population. David Longneck lived in these tumultuous times. He was an important public figure not only among longnecks, but for _all_ Saurians. His involvement in the events leading up to the Great Departure would become _vital_ in the—"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kark," Littlefoot interrupted. "Briank, why were we not told of this before? Why was _I_ not told that my direct ancestor was involved in the Great Departure that time in your room on the Enterprise, when you showed us that _vih-dee-oh_ of the _Peh-trow-grahd_ Massacre!?" There was a bit of harshness in Littlefoot's tone.

Briank cleared his throat. "Well, Littlefoot, for one thing, we didn't _know_ at the time that he was your ancestor. Even if we _did_, would you have felt comfortable with the knowledge that a member of your family caused us to leave this planet in the end?"

Littlefoot pondered this a bit, then shook his head. "Probably not."

Briank smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way. You may continue, Commander," he then said to Kark.

"Thank you," he said as he nodded to Briank. "As I was saying, David Longneck's involvement in the events leading up to The Great Departure became vital not only for the survival of the Saurians, but the _Rainbow Faces_ as well."

"How?" Chomper asked.

"I shall tell you," Kark said simply. "Although David Longneck came to be known as the greatest outspoken opposition to the Rainbow Faces' planned _utopia_, he was also great friends with the Rainbow Face President of the United Laurentian States at that time. His involvement in the events leading up to the Great Departure started when…"

* * *

><p>Christopher Dempsey, "Chris" to his friends, had been President of the United Laurentian States for almost four years now. He was a middle aged Rainbow Face born and raised in Wilmington D.S. Ever since he took office, he made it his own personal mission to protect the existing rights and freedoms of the Saurians, even though a lot of Rainbow Faces greatly opposed this.<p>

The last decades had been particularly rough on not only Saurians, but also Rainbow Faces; as the racial tensions between the two groups were at an all-time high. Many Rainbow Faces, though, wouldn't even call the Saurians "civilized", for they thought them too arrogant and too primitive, compared to them.

Chris, though, was of a different mindset; especially since he was best friends with a longneck named "David", who was a Preacher in the Sect of The Latter Day Believers in The Great Beyond, who believed that the Primal Egg was created in Laurentia, and not in Middle Asia, like most Saurians and Rainbow Faces believed. Most Saurians didn't carry last names, like the Rainbow Faces did. Some even adopted "totem" names like Big Feet, Crooked Toe, Eye Patch and Glider. Saurians who were given Rainbow Face names, like David, were usually given the name of their species as a last name; which was why David came to be known as "David Longneck" among Rainbow Faces. To his Saurian brethren, he was simply called "David". Many Rainbow Faces felt that them now wanting to adopt these more "totem" names was further indication of their "uncivilized" nature. Chris, however, knew differently. He'd spent enough time with David to _know_ that most Saurians could be just as civilized as they were.

Chris was running for reelection. His opponent, another Rainbow Face named Michael Wilson, was an outspoken proponent of a series of proposed laws called the "Wildlife Preservation Act" that he intended to sign in as official laws, should he be elected as the new Laurentian President. Michael's entire campaign platform revolved around this law project, and he received tremendous backing from many high ranking Rainbow Face politicians in the Congressional House. Chris read the transcript of those laws, and it made him almost sick to his stomach! The very word "Wildlife" was an insult to Saurians, as it indicates that they're not even capable of expressing any coherent thoughts, while Chris knew far better. His entire campaign revolved around protecting and improving upon existing Saurian rights and freedoms, and he received tremendous backing from Saurians everywhere. He now had to sway as many of his Rainbow Face brethren to his side. He knew he already had some, but he was fearful that it may not be enough.

Today, however, Chris was in his office at The White Residency, an office that came to be known as "The Cubicle", because it was large enough to accommodate large Saurians who would be invited in. But when it came to very big Saurians, like his friend David Longneck, there was barely enough room for him to squeeze through the large double doors, let alone stand properly! So, whenever he met one of those larger Saurians, it had to be in the waiting area outside The Cubicle. Chris was sure that many other past Presidents had to do the same thing numerous times.

Chris was going over some paperwork when the buzz of his desk intercom interrupted him. "Yes?" he said as he pressed the button to open the channel.

"Mr. President?" came the voice of the female Secretary. "David Longneck's here to see you."

"All right! I'll be right out!" Chris said before he closed the intercom, got up from his desk and walked out of The Cubicle through the large double doors leading to the huge expanse of the waiting area.

* * *

><p>In the waiting area, David Longneck was patiently waiting for the arrival of his friend, Chris Dempsey. On the monitor, a replay of one of his speeches was being aired, and he listened intently with a certain sense of admiration. "I have dreamed of a world where my four young hatchlings would be judged not by the nature of their race, but on the content of their character." There was a pause so several enthusiastic applause could be heard. "I have dreamed of a world where all of our rights and privileges that we have fought so hard to earn over the centuries would be protected until the end of time!" More applause followed. "It is my sincere wish that this newly elected Rainbow Face President <em>listen<em> to what we have to say, and work _with_ us, rather than _against_ us, to make this dream of mine, and of _all_ Saurians across the world, a _reality_!"

Chris walked in on David as he was watching himself on the monitor. Chris smiled at his friend, who hadn't even noticed him approach. Chris knew that, despite how great his huge longneck friend was, he had a certain sense of vanity. He believed David knew this as well. "Ahem!" he said after a few moments.

David turned briskly around. He smiled as he saw who it was. "Chris!" he said joyfully.

"Hello, my friend!" Chris said in reply.

David bent his head down and gave the Laurentian President a cheek rub, which was customary among longnecks, for they can't actually shake hands. While other Saurians and Rainbow Faces would call Chris "Mr. President", David went against the norm, and Chris didn't seem to mind.

"Only _you_ could be mesmerized by one of your own speeches!" Chris said jokingly.

David chuckled. "Yeah. My famous 'I have dreamed' speech. Hailed as the finest speech ever given by a Saurian," he said as he glanced back at the monitor.

"I can still remember that day, like it was yesterday," Chris mused. "It was almost four years ago, and I had just taken office. I have to admit that I was scared when I saw you and your brethren march up Wilmington Avenue all the way to the steps of The White Residency. I listened to your speech from one of the balconies. I thought you spoke so well that I said to one of my aides, 'I have to meet this longneck speaker of theirs.'"

"And we _did_, later that day. It was a really long talk we had!"

"And thus began our friendship."

"Indeed."

Then they both shared another cheek rub.

"So, you called me here, and here I am," David said. "What can I do for you, old friend?"

Chris sighed as he became more serious. "We need to change our strategy."

David adopted a worried look. "Change our strategy!? What do you mean?"

"Michael made another speech yesterday. This time, he's saying that the poor economy and the ballooning government debt is due to the infrastructure in place to protect and maintain Saurian rights; and that passing the Wildlife Preservation Act would actually save money and lower the public debt."

David groaned. "That's a crock, and he _knows_ it! Most of that money is being filtered through to the ongoing Space Stations Program. I'm sure he _knows_ that, too!"

"I'm pretty sure he does, but most of his _followers_ don't know it. They'll believe _anything_ he says like it was the Word of The Primal Force; which is why _we_ need to tell _our_ followers that maintaining Saurian rights would actually _save_ money."

David smiled. "Well, you know you can count on me, old friend."

Chris returned the smile. "I know. I have my debate against him next week, and I'd like your advice on how to respond to some of the more important questions that'll be posed. _That's_ the main reason why I asked to see you here today."

David nodded. "Okay. What would you like to know?"

"For instance, how would you respond to…"

* * *

><p>On the night of the Presidential Debate, the stage was set. Both opponents came prepared. The Mediator asked all of the expected questions on various issues, and both candidates gave the expected answers. The arguments and counter arguments were also as expected.<p>

Then the debate started to center around the proposed Wildlife Preservation Act, and the debate started to become more heated. The thousands in attendance at the auditorium where the debate was held started to pay more attention, as did the millions watching from their television sets at home, including David Longneck, who watched the debate with his family from their home in Birmia, Albamia in southern Laurentia.

At one point, Michael Wilson said something that enraged the current President so much that he lashed out at him, saying, "How can you _say_ that!? Can't you just _listen_ to yourself!? What you are proposing is nothing short of _genocide_!" He pounded on the podium in front of him, expressing his anger and frustration. "Not only for the Saurian population, but the _Rainbow Face_ population as well! How dare you _condone_ such actions!?"

Angry shouts could be heard from the crowd in the auditorium as both opponents nearly got in each other's faces, shouting at each other. Security immediately got between them out of fear that it would come to _blows_ between them. The debate was ended prematurely, and both candidates were evacuated to safety out of fear that it would turn into a riot. The broadcast ended with the image of several Rainbow Face security guards armed with rifles forming a barricade in front of the stage to stop the crowd from mounting the stage and wreaking havoc. There were a lot of Saurians in the crowd, and there was great fear that they would decide to take action and try to assault Michael Wilson, who was being quickly escorted away to safety.

While most people watching this travesty would react with outrage, David Longneck's reaction was totally different. "Oh, no!" he cried as he placed his forepaw to the side of his head.

"Wow! I've never seen Chris so upset like that before," his wife commented.

"Me neither," David admitted. "Michael really pushed his buttons this time! I hate to say this, but this will _really _jeopardize Chris's chances for re-election."

"So what happens _now_?" his wife asked.

David sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I have to give a reaction speech tomorrow, and I have absolutely _no idea_ what I'm going to say."

"You'll think of _something_. You always do," his wife said, smiling.

David returned the smile. "I love you, dear."

"I love you, too, Davey," she replied.

They both shared a kiss and an affectionate neck rub.

Meanwhile, their four kids were still stunned over what they had just seen on TV. They were not quite sure of what to make of _Mr. Rainbow Face President's_ "madness".

* * *

><p>The very next day, David Longneck gave his speech in front of Birmia's City Hall. The speech was broadcast throughout Laurentia. Even though he was at a loss for words the night before, he came forward telling all Saurians, "Even though our President looked bad during last night's Presidential Debate, I see this as a <em>definite sign<em> that he is a fervent supporter of our cause; and we, as Saurians, must continue to support _him_. For without _him_, we would have no _freedoms_, no _rights_, in this society! When the day of the vote comes, make sure you _all_ vote for Christopher Dempsey to remain as our President for the _next four years_!"

His speech was met with thunderous applause, stomping and roaring. The Rainbow Face Security Force guarding the crowd looked nervous. They genuinely feared that David Longneck would start another protest against Michael Wilson's campaign, and that they would be overwhelmed by the vast number of Saurians present in front of City Hall that day.

* * *

><p>Two weeks prior to the Presidential Elections, in a surprise move, the announcement was made that the Saurians would be barred from voting. This was mainly due to the influence from Michael Wilson's lobbyists, who convinced the authorities monitoring the elections that the Saurians, who outnumbered the Rainbow Faces by millions, would all vote for Christopher Dempsey, and make it an unfair election. The authorities acquiesced. The fate of the Saurians would rest in the hands of the Rainbow Faces.<p>

It wasn't long before protests started once the news reached their respective communities. Many riots ensued. The Rainbow Face Security Forces used tear gas and rubber bullets to disperse the rioters. Thousands of Saurians were injured, and a few even died from their wounds.

The very next day, David Longneck made a speech from a secured location where he said, "Even though this decision by the governing authorities to bar us from voting in these upcoming elections came as totally unexpected, I urge Saurians everywhere to remain calm; for I am _confident_ that our Laurentian President will be _victorious_ at the outcome of the vote, and continue his work in supporting our cause for the next four years."

He was met with several applause, some stomping and moderate roars from the Saurian crowd.

"If you are to protest, I urge you to protest in a peaceful manner. Passive resistance is the key! Do not resort to violence in this matter. If we are to show the Rainbow Faces that we are as civilized as they are, this is the way to show them. If we show them that we are civilized races, they will _accept_ us as civilized, and allow us to continue to coexist peacefully with them."

More applause, stomping and roars ensued from the Saurian crowd on hand.

"Once they see that we can be as peaceful as they are, they will vote to _defeat_ Michael Wilson and his ideals, and his notion of a false utopia will fade into oblivion _forever_!"

At the conclusion of that speech, David Longneck was met with a thunderous ovation that went on for almost fifteen minutes. The Rainbow Face Security Force guarding the proceedings looked as nervous as ever.

* * *

><p>On election night, the entire nation of Laurentia was on the edge of their seats waiting to see the outcome. Who would be the next Laurentian President for the next four years? The Saurian population was as nervous as ever, but none were more nervous than David Longneck. The fate of his race and his Saurian brethren rested on the outcome of these elections.<p>

From his home outside Wilmington D.S., Christopher Dempsey was also watching the elections, hoping that he would defeat the odds and remain in Office. The latest polls showed that he would end up losing the elections by a narrow margin.

At the end of the night, though, in a surprise landslide victory, Michael Wilson was the winner! While the Rainbow Faces who voted for him celebrated his victory, Saurians everywhere were stunned or outraged. None were more stunned, however, than the new ex-President Christopher Dempsey and his Saurian friend David Longneck.

As tradition dictated, Michael Wilson gave his victory speech in the election hall of his hometown of Nashvilla, Tennessiah; where he thanked all of the Rainbow Faces across the nation who voted him into Office. He also said that he would fulfill his promise and push the Wildlife Preservation Act project forward ASAP, which he reassured all Saurians watching from home would mean a better life for them, and would help the Rainbow Face civilization advance towards a better future.

Meanwhile, Christopher Dempsey gave his farewell speech from the election hall near his home. He thanked all of his supporters for continuing to believe in him, but, in his own words, "it was unfortunately not enough." He wished all of his Rainbow Face brethren well under their new leadership, and vowed to continue to oppose the Wildlife Preservation Act every step of the way, "not only for the sake of our Rainbow Face society, but for the sake of all of my Saurian friends throughout Laurentia."

While Michael Wilson's followers met his speech with polite applause, Christopher Dempsey's followers met _his_ speech with a thunderous ovation.

The very next day, David Longneck gave his reaction speech in front of Birmia City Hall where he urged the entire Saurian population to remain calm and continue opposing the proposed Wildlife Preservation Act project in a peaceful manner. "Although this proposed law project could spell _disaster_ for our entire society, should it ever become reality; we must now let our newly elected President make the next move. Lobbying to have this law project accepted into actual law will not be easy. I am _confident_ that the governing authorities will see the error of his ways and vote to _defeat_ this law project for all eternity." The attending crowd cheered and applauded David's speech, but it was more subdued than the last time.

* * *

><p>About one year later, against all predictions, the Wildlife Preservation Act was voted into Law by the Laurentian Government. This was President Michael Wilson's first step to achieving his planned "utopia". It would be a few months, though, before the entire Saurian population would be relocated to the co-called "wildlife preserves".<p>

But barely two weeks later, the delegates of the United League of Nations voted to have the governments of their respective countries apply the Wildlife Preservation Act into their own system of laws.

As David Longneck watched the news from his TV at home, he was outraged. "I can't _believe_ this!" he exclaimed as he got up and started pacing around the living room.

"Davey, honey, please stay calm," his wife urged.

"Stay calm!? How can I _stay_ _calm_!? Didn't you see what just happened!?" he exclaimed, pointing to the TV.

"Yes, I saw," she said. "But these wildlife preserves they're talking about can't be _that_ bad."

David was stunned at his wife's ignorance. "_Can't be that bad_? You've _got _to be _kidding_! I've seen those so-called 'preserves' with my own eyes! Swampland, deserts, snowy mountain tops, nothing but _wastelands_! The _very places_ the Rainbow Faces don't wanna live in. _That's_ where they plan to relocate us! Open your eyes, dear! Look at what's going on around you!"

David's wife's eyes grew moist as she let it all sink in, and realized the reality of the situation.

"Daddy, is everything gonna be all right?" David's youngest daughter asked as she approached her father.

With sad eyes, he smiled, bent down and gave his daughter a cheek rub that she quietly accepted.

"So what do we do now?" David's wife asks.

David sighed. "I don't know. What I _do_ know is that I have a _speech_ to prepare."

Then he walked off towards his study to prepare the speech he was to give in front of Birmia's City Hall the next day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a large crowd of angry Saurians gathered in front of Birmia's City Hall, waiting to hear from David, the longneck whom they came to accept as their leader in these troubled times. Some in the crowd were holding signs they had carried in numerous protests throughout the country: some had "WPA" with big red X over it, others stated "We Think! We Talk! We're Civilized!", and a few even depicted Michael Wilson as resembling Alfred Hister, the infamous Germanian dictator from the Second Great War. There was a large sense of uncertainty as to what would happen to them and their families in the near future. Many felt contempt towards Rainbow Faces in general whom they now considered their worst enemies. Many had completely severed ties with Rainbow Faces whom they once considered dear friends.<p>

About two hundred lengths away, a barricade was set up to protect the downtown area of Birmia from potential looters and rioters who would want to wreak havoc on the downtown area's shops and boutiques. The local Rainbow Face authorities were not yet ready to start the relocation project of the Saurians living in Birmia and surrounding areas to the designated "wildlife preserves", but the SWAT Team was out in full force to guard the barricade; and they were armed with machine guns that carried _real_ bullets. They were ready for a fight, if there was one that broke out!

When David Longneck took the stage, he was not met with applause, like he was during his previous speeches. Instead, he was met with worried cries and shouts of "Help us, Davey!" "Reverend, please save us!" "What do we do now, Leader?"

As he approached the podium, the din of the crowd continued. He just stood there for a few minutes and waited for the crowd to quiet down. When they _didn't_ quiet down, he raised a forepaw in the air as a sign to urge the crowd to grow silent. When they finally did, he began his planned speech.

"As most of you already know, the governments of the world have already embraced the Wildlife Preservation Act and are preparing to vote it into Law, just like Laurentia did. This, I tell you, is _unacceptable_!"

The crowd's cries of anger and outrage began again. Many of the two footed Saurians pumped their fists into the air as they echoed David Longneck's sentiment. David raised his forepaw in the air again, urging silence. When the crowd finally _did_ calm down, he continued.

"Why must they always push us around like this? Why must our lives be _dictated_ by these so-called _civilized_ Rainbow Faces who don't even _know_ us?"

The crowd cried out in anger again. This time, David didn't raise his forepaw in the air to urge silence. He let the cries of anger continue. When the crowd finally _did_ grow silent, he began again.

"The very name of the law project is insulting and _demeaning_ to us. We are not 'wildlife' to be dealt with as they please! And what they plan to do to us is _not_ the mark of a civilized society. If you ask _me_, _they_ are the ones who are _uncivilized_! _What are they thinking_!?"

Cries of outrage, roars of anger and two footer fist pumps could be seen and heard from the gathered crowd again as they began their protests again. When the crowd quieted down again, David Longneck continued.

"This is why I now call upon all of my Saurian brethren across this great nation to protest the planned relocations, concentration camps, and ghettos this law project dictates _by any means necessary_."

The crowd began its cries and roars of protest again. This went on for a few more minutes before they finally grew quiet again.

"They say that we will find everything we need to survive on these so called 'preserves', but I know better. I have _seen_ with my own eyes what these so-called 'preserves' look like! And believe me, my Saurian brothers and sisters, when I say that these so-called 'preserves' are nothing but _wastelands_ that no Rainbow Face in their right mind would want to _live_ in!"

More cries of outrage and a few stunned gasps emerged from the crowd. This time, David raised his forepaw in the air to quiet the crowd down as he wanted to conclude his speech. They immediately obeyed.

"Which is why, my fellow Saurians, for the sake of our children and our _children's_ children, I urge you all to protest this proposed law project 'til the bitter end in the manner that we have _always_ done: through passive resistance. And as this speech is broadcast around the entire world, I also urge all Saurians everywhere to do the same. Let us all show these Rainbow Faces in power that we are not 'uncivilized', as they are being led to believe. Let us _all_ _show_ these Rainbow Faces that we are not 'wildlife' to be told where to go and what to do. Let us _all show_ these Rainbow Faces that we have come _too far_ and worked _too hard_ to give up our rights and freedoms _in this manner_ and _in this fashioooooonnn_!"

As he said those last words, he raised his forepaw in the air as a sign of determination. The watching crowd erupted in cheers, thunderous applause, stomping, and roaring. They started chanting "Da-vid! Da-vid! Da-vid!" as he walked off the stage. As soon as David Longneck was out of sight, the crowd quickly dispersed.

In a surprise move, the Saurians did not confront the Rainbow Face SWAT team guarding the barricade leading to the downtown area. Instead, they calmly walked down the side streets leading away from the downtown area, as they were told to do. But as they passed by the SWAT Team, many Saurians shouted insults at them and/or spat at their feet.

The local Rainbow Face authorities would have loved to be able to arrest David Longneck for in sighting protests and riots, but because he was under the protection of former President Christopher Dempsey, he was untouchable. David knew this and took advantage of his liberties wherever he went, but he didn't break any laws that were in place. As a Reverend of an important Saurian Sect, he had a high moral standard he abided by.

* * *

><p>Months later, many governments of the world started implementing the Wildlife Preservation Act, and started relocating its Saurian citizens to the designated "wildlife preserves". Many Saurians resisted the forced relocation, and in some countries, the resistance turned violent. But it was in the city of Petrograd, in the country of Prussalia, that the protests turned the most violent.<p>

The Saurians in that city organized a rally group, and gathered in the city square to protest the forced relocation. The country's Premier called in the Rainbow Face Army to try to restore order, and it wasn't long before the confrontation turned violent. The Army opened fire on the Saurian mob, essentially killing most of them.

The ugly scene was replayed on the evening news in Laurentia, and many Saurians were horrified at the scene they saw. The relocation program had already started in many areas of Laurentia. So far, things didn't get too out of hand for the Rainbow Faces, but many Saurians that had yet to be relocated feared that what happened in Prussalia would happen in Laurentia.

From his home in Birmia, David Longneck and his wife watched in horror the events in Prussalia unfold. They had already told their kids to go to bed early, for they had anticipated that the evening news would be especially violent, and they didn't want them to see this with their own eyes. They didn't protest their parents' too much. They realized that their parents knew best.

"Oh Great Beyond!" David's wife said.

"It's already started," David himself sadly said. "And it's only a matter of time before we see the same thing happen _here_."

Before David's wife could say anything, the phone rang. She got up to move to answer. "Hello?" she said after she pressed the longneck sized button on the phone's console to accept the call.

"Elaine!" came the voice at the other end.

"Chris!" Elaine said, recognizing the voice in the receiver as belonging to Christopher Dempsey, their friend and former Laurentian President. "D-did you see the news about what happened in Petrograd today?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I'm calling. Is David there?"

"Yes, he is. Davey!" she then called to her mate. "It's Chris."

David came to the phone. "Chris!"

"Dave, my old friend! Sorry I haven't kept in touch with you lately, but I've been very busy lobbying against the implementation of the Act. Guess my work is _over_ now."

David chuckled. "I guess so, based on what I've seen on the _news _a few minutes ago."

"Yes, an unfortunate event. That's why I'm calling you, to _warn_ you. The Rainbow Face Army is about to move into Birmia to start the relocation process. You and your family need to get out of there _now_!"

"Are you serious!?" David asked in deep surprise.

"_Very_!" Chris said in a serious tone on the other end. "But don't worry. I've got it all planned. I've arranged to have you and your family flown to a safe place."

"Where?"

"Camp David!"

"What? Where's 'Camp David'?"

"You remember that cottage I have in northeastern Laurentia?"

"Yeah, I remember. We went there six years ago. That's where we became friends."

"_That's_ Camp David."

"Funny, I don't remember it being called _that_."

Chris hesitated a moment before he spoke again. "Actually, that's not its _official_ title, but I decided I should name it after _you_."

David smiled. "Wow, old friend! I'm _honoured_!"

"Think nothing of it!" David could sense Chris' smile on the other end of the line. "_Now_, here's what you gotta do: There's a tractor trailer limo waiting for you at City Hall. I told the driver to take you to the Birmia Airport. Aurora One is there ready to fly you and your family to Bangoria International Airport."

"_Aurora One_?"

"That's right."

"The presidential _airplane_!?"

"The very same."

"Whoa! How'd you manage _that_!?"

David could sense Chris smiling on the other end of the line as he spoke. "I still have some friends at The White Residency. As it turns out, President Wilson doesn't need Aurora One today, so I 'borrowed' it."

David couldn't help but laugh. "Incredible!"

"Anyways, you need to take that plane to get out of Birmia. I'm about to hop onto my private jet to meet you in Bangoria. We'll head up to Camp David together from there. Bring only what you need for the trip. I've arranged to have everything we need to hunker down at Camp David for awhile."

"Wow, Chris! I-I don't know what to _say_!"

"You can thank me later. But we're not out of the woods yet. You'll have to _hurry_, though. There's no telling when the Army will move in. Oh! You remember the War Room, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's still there, and it's still equipped to broadcast anything we want. I'm sure you'll wanna make a reaction speech over what happened today. You can broadcast your speech from the War Room tomorrow, if you'd like."

"That's _definitely_ something I'll wanna do. All right. I'll see you at 'Camp David'." David chuckled as he said the name.

"Talk to you soon!" Chris said before he hung up the phone.

As soon as David hung up on his end, he moved into action. He and Elaine gathered up everything they needed for the journey. They then roused their kids and told them that they were "taking a little trip" so as not to alarm them too much about what's going on, then they set out to head towards City Hall. The streets of Birmia were strangely quiet, even though the sun had just barely set. David figured the people living in this primarily Saurian neighborhood were hunkering down, waiting for the firestorm to arrive. Some of them were probably looking out curiously at the longneck family hurrying down the street, thinking they were trying to escape the relocation, but feeling that they wouldn't make it out in time.

It was only a few blocks away from their house, so it didn't take them long to get there. Sure enough, the tractor trailer limo big enough to carry David's entire family was parked outside City Hall waiting for them, exactly as Chris described. It was entirely black with tinted windows in the cabin so as not to draw too much attention. The Rainbow Face driver anxiously ushered them inside the trailer, saying that there wasn't much time and that they had to hurry.

As soon as David and his family was securely inside, the driver climbed into the truck's cabin, switched it into gear, and sped off. The truck sped conspicuously down Birmia's main street all the way up to the military blockade outside the city limits. The falsified documents the driver was carrying was enough to allow him to pass through the gates and onto the highway. From there, it was smooth sailing all the way up to Birmia Airport where, sure enough, Aurora One was waiting on the tarmac to whisk them away to northeastern Laurentia. David was still in disbelief as to how Chris was able to put all this together, but this was no time to ask questions. Their lives depended on them reaching their destination before the "rain" came.

David and his family had left just in time. For at dawn the next day, the Rainbow Face Army moved in to begin the forced relocation of all of the Saurians living in Birmia. It didn't take long before the confrontation between the Saurians and the Army turned violent. Nearly half of the buildings in town had been set on fire and many Saurians were killed. The same thing would happen in many other towns and cities throughout Laurentia. The Rainbow Face Army spent all day trying to locate David Longneck and his family in and around Birmia and surrounding areas. When they couldn't find them, they decided to report them as "missing".

Later on that day, David Longneck gave his reaction speech to the Petrograd Massacre. Given the situation, the captions attached to the broadcast stated that David was speaking from "an undisclosed location". In his speech, David urged all Saurians everywhere to keep protesting the forced relocations peacefully, and to stay as non violent as possible; but this was before he got word of the many riots and confrontations with the Rainbow Face Army in many cities throughout Laurentia. When he saw the burning cities and the carnage on the evening news, he knew that everything had spun out of control, and it wouldn't be long before the President would declare a state of emergency, maybe even Martial Law.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the entire country of Laurentia was thrown into a state of chaos. Riots broke out in almost every major city in the country as Saurians everywhere stood their ground and fought the Rainbow Face insurgents. Many went as far as taking up arms and storming the Army barricades set up around the cities, killing as many Rainbow Faces as they could. It eventually came to the point where <em>no<em> Rainbow Face was safe. It didn't matter _who_ they were or _how old_ they were, Saurians everywhere started to kill every Rainbow Face they encountered, and they killed with extreme prejudice.

The ultimate coup de grace came in Wilmington D.S. where a large mob of Saurians gathered and marched up Wilmington Avenue all the way up to The White Residency. The Rainbow Face guards at the gate were soon overwhelmed and taken out. President Wilson was in The Cubicle when his bodyguards came to escort him out of the White Residency, for it was only a matter of time before the Saurian mob broke open the gates and stormed The White Residency.

He was quickly taken through a back door of the expansive building where a helicopter was revved up and waiting to fly the President to safety. A flyer Saurian in the mob noticed the presidential helicopter take off, and immediately took flight after it. It didn't take long for the flyer to catch up with the fleeing helicopter. Upon seeing the approaching flyer, the two Federal Agents guarding the President whipped out their pistols to try to shoot down the charging flyer, but the flyer was nimble, and was able to quickly dodge the bullets. He swooped down and landed on the right skid of the chopper. He quickly opened the door and pulled out the Federal Agent sitting to the President's right and tossed him out of the chopper, screaming as he fell to his death. He then reached for the President, but the other Federal Agent sitting to the President's left emptied his gun into the flyer's chest. The flyer took the five remaining bullets, but still had enough strength to yank the President out of his seat and into the void. Both fell to their deaths.

When word was sent back to the White Residency that the President was dead, and that Executive powers needed to be granted to the Vice President right away, the Rainbow Face aides who stayed behind quickly ran to locate the Vice President in his office. By this time, the screaming Saurians had already stormed the gates of The White Residency, and they were at the front doors, relentlessly pounding to get in. Several Rainbow Face aides barricaded the doors, but it was a struggle to prevent the angry Saurians from breaking down the doors. It was only a matter of seconds before they'd lose this battle.

When the aides reached the door to the Vice President, all they found was a hand written note stuck to the door with the words "I QUIT!" written in bold letters. The Vice President was nowhere to be found on the premises of The White Residency.

The Saurians managed to break down the front doors and rushed inside the White Residency, killing every single Rainbow Face that happened to be inside. The government of the United Laurentian States had officially been overthrown.

Later on that night, under cover of darkness, a search party was organized to try to locate and recover the President's body. They eventually found his body, but they were shocked to see that somebody, most likely a Saurian, had decapitated the head and fled with it, for it was nowhere near or around the body. The culprit was never found, so no Rainbow Face knew what happened to the President's head, who had it, or what happened to it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Camp David, Christopher Dempsey, David Longneck, and their respective families were watching a dark period of history unfold on the large screen monitor in the War Room. Live images of burning cities, ongoing rioting, fighting, and looting were taking place. The most shocking images of all came from Wilmington D.S. as celebrating Saurians were cavorting in front of the burning White Residency amidst numerous impaled Rainbow Faces on pikes. The scene was so horrific that David's wife Elaine placed her forepaws over her eyes and looked away, as did Chris' two grandkids. Chris remained silent as tears of sadness rolled down his cheeks. As he looked towards David, he saw that the big Saurian was also crying tears of sadness.<p>

"The horror! The _sheer_ horror!" David cried out in a shaky voice.

Chris' only son and his daughter-in-law were comforting their two children, who had started crying; while David and Elaine held their four stunned children close, trying to comfort them as well. Tears rolled down Chris' face.

For the next half hour or so, they all continued sobbing as the horror of the images they had just seen replayed over and over in their minds. "So where do we go from _here_?" David asked, as he regained his composure.

Chris dried his eyes before he spoke. "Well, recanting the Wildlife Preservation Act won't change anything. Want to or not, your race and mine have become _blood enemies_."

David looked at his long time Rainbow Face friend with a look that betrayed surprise. Chris simply looked back at him with a sad look that said, "It's true."

"So what do we _do_?" David asked almost desperately.

"There's only one thing left _to_ do…" Chris began. "We must separate the two races forever. We've got to leave the planet, my brethren and I."

Chris' son, his wife, and his grandkids all looked at him puzzlingly.

"_How_!?" David asked, equally puzzled.

"How else but by all of the rockets and space shuttles we've built. We'll need to fly all the way up to the space stations orbiting the planet. They contain everything we need to survive for the next little while. They have self-contained eco systems that can produce food, water, and oxygen, and there's tons of renewable energy that can be used. But it can't be done overnight. It's gonna take _months_ — maybe even _years_ — to prepare."

"Chris, you _can't_ be serious!" David's wife exclaimed.

"If our species is to survive, we _have_ to go!" Chris retorted. "We've already passed the point of no return. We have no choice!"

"But how are you gonna displace _millions_ of Rainbow Faces to those space stations!?" David asked.

"I'm afraid that by the time we're ready to leave, there _won't_ be millions of us left." Chris sighed sadly. "I just hope that there will still be enough of us left alive to keep our race going. Tomorrow, though, I'll go on the air. Offer this way for my people. I'll try and urge the Saurians not to attack us, but I fear they won't listen to me. It would help if you talked to them yourself, afterwards."

David was very hesitant about the idea. He had dedicated, literally, his entire life to ensuring a peaceful coexistence between all Saurians and Rainbow Faces. He had been in a state of denial since the Petrograd Massacre, convinced that there was still hope for his dream. Now, hearing the arguments from his own best friend, he knew it was time to reject his fantasy and accept the reality. After letting it all sink in, David finally nodded. "All right."

Chris smiled and patted David's massive foreleg. "It's settled, then. Let's all try and get some sleep, all right?"

With this, everyone moved to their respective sleeping quarters for the night. "I don't wanna go to space!" Chris' granddaughter sobbed as she was lead away to her own bedroom. Her mother tried to calm her down, but the Rainbow Face girl wouldn't stop crying.

* * *

><p>First thing the next morning, as promised, Christopher Dempsey made his speech. The War Room was equipped with everything anyone would ever need to broadcast anywhere around the world. He opened the worldwide channel and started his spiel about the plans he had for transporting all surviving Rainbow Faces to the space stations, and leaving Terra in the care of the Saurian races forever. It was a planned exodus that he would come to call "The Great Departure". He also made a plea to all Saurians to leave the Rainbow Faces alone, for they only wanted to leave this world in peace. He finally urged all of the remaining world governments to organize to transport their own Rainbow Face citizens to the space stations using their own rockets and space shuttles. "If we are <em>all<em> to survive, there is no other alternative," he finally said to conclude his speech.

Then he turned the camera over to David Longneck, who made a plea to all of his Saurian brethren to not harm the Rainbow Faces, for he believed that what his Rainbow Face friend was saying was true; and that the he knew firsthand that the Rainbow Faces only wanted peace, and to continue existing, but _elsewhere_.

After David's own speech, Chris came back on the air to mention that any remaining government official could contact him by INTERCOMM via secure channel so he could coordinate and organize the "Great Departure" he was planning.

Within minutes of going off the air with that message, his inbox was flooded with virtual letters coming in from all over the world. "So it begins," he muttered to himself as he moved to read the influx of messages.

* * *

><p>Nearly two years later, everything was set for the Great Departure to commence. During this time, it had been just a struggle to survive for Rainbow Faces everywhere throughout the world. Initially, many Saurians followed David's request that any Rainbow Face who wished to leave Terra would not be harmed. However, there were many Rainbow Faces — most of them followers of the late President Wilson — who refused to "run away like cowards," and instead chose to stay and fight for what they thought was rightfully their home world. Some of these "fighters" eventually started using a tactic in which they would deceive Saurians into thinking they were among the "runners," then slaughter them once they let their guard down. It wasn't long until Saurians everywhere caught on to this trick, convincing themselves to track down and kill all Rainbow Faces without mercy! It didn't matter the age or the gender, elderly Rainbow Faces right down to little hatchlings succumbed to the relentless wrath of the Saurians. Several Rainbow Face populations established fortresses and protective facilities around themselves where they would hunker down until the vast space fleet was finally ready to transport them to the orbiting space stations, and to life.<p>

Although Chris' life was never at such high risk, his role in preparing for the Great Departure was at times a nightmare! In the first few weeks, advisors would contact him and frequently point out that the necessary expenses were far greater than all of the available funds. He insisted that costs should've been a rather low priority in a situation like this, but the complaints kept coming. It soon came to a point where he had to address this issue on the air, where he famously said, "Forget the money! I wanna _live_!" It was a quote that would be repeated among many "runners" to emphasize their desperation. Sure enough, the money complaints quickly stopped after that. "Debt" was no longer such a bad word anymore.

Over the last few weeks, all cargo that was precious to Rainbow Face civilization and history was launched to the space stations. These records and artifacts would be preserved for generations to come, but larger objects and fixed structures — which couldn't be launched into space for obvious reasons — would be left behind and abandoned to the forces of nature. Once all of the cargo shipments were done, it was time for the final step: transporting the entire Rainbow Face population itself.

On the evening prior, Christopher Dempsey went on the air for the last time. The latest reports indicated that the total remaining estimated population of Rainbow Faces left alive was down to just around fifty thousand. "Just enough to sustain our race!" Chris said sadly. In his speech, he urged all the remaining governing authorities to put "The Great Departure" into motion at dawn tomorrow, and to migrate all of their remaining citizens to their nearest space ports to be launched into orbit in various space vehicles. He also urged all Saurians everywhere to not resist this mass exodus, as all of the remaining Rainbow Faces everywhere unanimously wanted to leave. (He refused to mention that virtually all of the "fighters" had been killed off by now, which in his mind he was thankful for.) David Longneck then came on the air to back Chris's claim, and to tell his brethren to, "Do as my friend says, for the sake of whatever world the Rainbow Faces decide to make for themselves out in space."

After Christopher Dempsey then terminated his last transmission for good, he and his family gathered up their necessary belongings to leave. He had called for the tractor trailer limo to come to Camp David to pick them up. When the limo arrived, all of Chris and his family climbed aboard the front cabin, while David and his family climbed into the huge trailer behind. It would be a several hours' drive before they arrived at their final destination, which was Cape Carnivoria in the southeastern Laurentian state of Flowrydia, so named because of the large amount of sharpteeth that had made this swampy area of southeastern Laurentia their home. As the limo left Camp David for the last time, Christopher Dempsey contemplated the future of his race, and what their future out in space would look like.

* * *

><p>Roughly twelve hours later, the tractor trailer limo arrived in Cape Carnivoria. The journey itself had been mostly uneventful. They had to bypass the highway at a few points along the way because of the mass destruction that had rendered those areas impassable, but they were almost at their final destination.<p>

A few thousand-lengths from the launch pads for the rockets and space shuttles, they encountered a traffic jam. The roadway leading to the space port was clogged with thousands of abandoned vehicles of all kinds. That's when the decision was made to walk the rest of the way to the space port, as the huge tractor trailer limo could not get through this kind of congestion. So they climbed out of the limo and abandoned it right where it stopped.

About a half hour later, they neared the space port and were surprised to see a large number of screaming Saurians all gathered around. Chris figured word must've leaked out that the Great Departure would occur today, and the Saurians had decided to gather and watch their greatest nemesis leave Terra for good. Chris and David were astounded at seeing the large number of Saurians gathered in one place! It seemed to them like every Saurian in Laurentia came down to observe this grand exodus take place!

As they neared the crowd, the noise of their screaming became louder and louder. As they were about a hundred lengths away from the crowd, Chris ordered David and his longneck family to surround them for protection. He told David to stand at the front of the circle of protection, so that once the crowd of Saurians saw that it was him that was approaching, they would make way for him and let him through.

Sure enough, as soon as the crowd saw him approach, they all cried, "It's David Longneck!" "Make way for David!" others cried, and the Saurian crowd cleared a path so David and his family could move to the front of the crowd. Although the crowd was still able to easily recognize him, it was clear that his health had deteriorated over the past few years. No one knew for sure what the cause was, but the most common theory was that he was suffering from depression — the source of which was just as uncertain to anyone outside of Camp David.

As soon as the crowd saw the Rainbow Faces David was protecting, however, they got angry and started shouting slurs, insults, and also threw stuff at them. David and his longneck family held the Saurian crowd back. Although his children were not as big as he and his wife were, they still provided sufficient protection for Chris and his family.

When they finally broke through the crowd, they saw that a steel barricade was set up a few lengths away with several black armor clad Rainbow Face soldiers armed with automatic rifles all lined up and guarding the barricade. They were ready to open fire on any Saurian that would try to approach or charge the barricade. A passageway just wide enough for Rainbow Faces to walk through single file was set up, and it lead all the way up to the launch pad where a passenger shuttle was waiting.

When they were just a few lengths away from the barricade, Chris and David stopped to face each other. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Chris said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"I guess so," David said in response, his eyes almost wet with tears.

They both stood there in silence for a few more moments, then both males embraced each other. The watching Saurian crowd jeered and booed this tender moment, but Chris and David didn't hear them. To them, the Saurian crowd was thousand-lengths away.

"I'm gonna miss you!" David sobbed as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'll miss you, too!" Chris sniffed. "Don't lead them astray, y'hear?"

"I won't. I promise," David swore.

Meanwhile, David's wife and their kids said their own goodbyes with Chris' family. All of the kids were bawling openly, for they knew that this was the last time in their lives they would ever be together.

Finally, embraces were relinquished. Everyone looked at each other for the last time before Christopher Dempsey and his family made their way down the passageway to the waiting space shuttle.

The Rainbow Face soldiers then retreated towards the space shuttle when the last of the Rainbow Faces made their way down the passageway. As the last of them were leaving, the Saurian crowd started chanting "Na na na na! Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye!" as the last remaining Rainbow Faces boarded the shuttle. Christopher Dempsey looked back upon the chanting crowd. He was able to pick out David Longneck and his family, looking really sad. After a few moments of this, he boarded the shuttle himself to take his place in one of the many passenger compartments set up inside. The last Rainbow Face to enter the shuttle after him turned around, bore an angry scowl on his face, and gave the finger with both hands to the Saurian crowd. The Saurians hissed and booed in reaction to this.

Some of the smarter Saurians, who saw the smoke coming out of the space shuttle's boosters, started shouting and motioning for the crowd to move back so as to not get caught in the middle of the initial lift off blast and get incinerated. When they reached the safe distance, they had grown surprisingly quiet, anticipating the lift off of the shuttle.

Minutes later, the shuttle boosters fired up, thus lifting the shuttle up into the sky. Several other shuttles and rockets lifted off almost simultaneously. The Saurian crowd broke into wild cheers as this happened. Their cheers were soon drowned out by the noise of the rocket engines of the dozens of space shuttles and engines that lifted off into the air.

The crowd was still cheering after the shuttles and rockets were out of sight. "Goodbye, old friend. May The Primal Force watch other you and your family," David Longneck said to himself as one final tear streamed down his face.

He then turned to face the still cheering crowd, and noticed the large podium to his left that was set up so he could give his speech. After regaining his composure, he dried his face with his forepaws and moved to climb up onto the podium. The crowd started chanting his name as he moved up to the microphoned altar. He let the chanting crowd continue for a few more minutes. He then tested the microphone with his right forepaw. The feedback whine told him that the microphone was on and was working. The crowd immediately grew silent to listen to what David had to say.

"My fellow Saurians, so it's now come down to this!" Unlike most of his past speeches, there was little, if any, pride and strength in his voice; it was more solemn and almost defeated. Much of the crowd failed to notice this, however. "You've expelled from this world a race of dinos whom you felt would've kept you in the bonds of tyranny forever. You've…"

He was interrupted by the sudden cheer of the crowd. He let this continue for a couple of minutes before raising a forepaw demanding silence.

"You've chosen a world _without_ the Rainbow Faces, a world _without_ the benefits of their knowledge and their technology. You've chosen a world where you can revert back to the primal traditions of our ancestors."

The crowd erupted into cheers again. David let this continue unabated. Then they finally quieted down, he continued.

"While each and every one of you may think that this is the ideal world for _you_, it is _not_ the ideal world for _me_!"

The crowd grew more serious. Smiles began to disappear as they listened to what the longneck, who became their symbolic leader, had to say.

"All I wanted was a world where both our cultures could coexist in peace and harmony; a world where we could _all_ move together towards a better and brighter future. _That_ was the dream I had dreamed all those years ago! Now, to my great sorrow, that dream will _never_ become a reality!

"You may think you have _won_ by casting out the Rainbow Face 'vermin' that you felt have suppressed you, but I don't see any _winners_ here at all; only _losers_, and the countless dead we must now bury!

"Now, we must all work _together_ — longnecks, swimmers, flyers, spiketails, fast runners, threehorns, sharpteeth, and many more — towards that better and brighter future."

Some polite applause emerged from the crowd.

"If I am to be your leader in this… grand design… I promise each and every one of you that I will be the _best leader_ I can be…"

* * *

><p>"… But I can't do it alone. I'll need help from each and every one of <em>you<em> to make this better and brighter future a reality. Only with all of the Saurian races working together can we make this world better and brighter _not only_ for ourselves, but for our _children_, and our _children's children_. I thank you all for your attention, and I thank you all in advance for your support!"

The conclusion of that speech was met with cheers and thunderous applause. The crowd started to chant his name as he walked off the podium.

The video on the cave wall disappeared as the projector warbled off.

"We were fortunate enough that that video was found in an old abandoned cave during an early exploration of Terra just two thousand years after the Great Departure," Mr. Kark said. "The cave had been sealed away. That expedition had found this carefully preserved video of David Longneck's Final Speech along with dozens of other artifacts.

"It was the last known video of David Longneck that we know of. He would eventually become the Saurian Leader until his natural death some years later. His eldest son would then assume the leadership role he inherited from his father, just as _his_ eldest son would after _his_ death; and so on and so forth, all the way down through the generations."

"Sooooo, that means that my family has been leader of all Saurians all the way down to my grandfather, right?" Littlefoot asked.

Mr. Kark nodded. "Quite correct."

"Amazing!" Ruby commented in astonishment.

"I always knew you were a natural leader, Littlefoot," Chomper said. "I guess you'll take over the leadership of the Great Valley herd when your grandfather eventually passes away, huh?"

"It would seem so," Littlefoot smiled.

"It is interesting to note," Mr. Kark said, "that the Rainbow Faces managed to survive, prosper, and flourish on the space stations orbiting Terra for almost two hundred years. They would eventually venture into outer space where, if you recall from a previous lesson you were given, they encountered us Vulkadians; and together, we formed the United Federation of Spacefaring Species."

"And built spaceships like the Enterprise to travel all through Beyond the Mysterious Beyond!" Petrie happily said.

"Exactly!" Mr. Kark said. He then moved to set the handheld controller down on the desk holding the projector. "And this concludes Littlefoot's history lesson, and the entire lesson in general."

Littlefoot and friends cheered and applauded this monumental effort. Smiling, the Riggs moved forward and took their bows. After encouragement from them, Kark himself bowed slightly with his hands placed behind his back, in true Vulkadian fashion.

Overall, Littlefoot and his friends were satisfied with the lessons they were given, and felt that they had learned more in this entire afternoon spent with Mr. Kark and the Rainbow Faces than in their entire lifetime living in the Great Valley.


	11. Chapter 11 Ambush And Saying Goodbye

**CHAPTER 11**

**AMBUSH AND SAYING GOODBYE**

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must report to the Enterprise," Mr. Kark said as he stepped away from the still chattering group.

As he opened up his communicator to signal the ship, a roar coming from the cave entrance made him look up.

Chomper gasped when he recognized instantly who it was. "Oh, no! It's Red Claw!"

"And Screech and Thud!" Littlefoot cried out when he saw Red Claw's two usual fast biter lackeys.

"They got us trapped!" Ducky cried out.

"We're _doomed_!" Petrie exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his wings, shaking in fear.

The Saurians all cringed back as the three sharpteeth slowly approached them.

"Fear not, my friends," Mr. Kark said calmly. "We'll handle this. Lieutenants?"

Briank and Yolanda got beside him.

"Phasers on heavy stun force," Kark ordered as he whipped out his own phaser. The Rainbow Faces followed suit.

The clicks could be heard as they got their individual phasers on the appropriate setting.

"Aim for the big one," Kark ordered. "FIRE!" he exclaimed.

All three simultaneously let loose a beam of light from their phasers directly at Red Claw, who collapsed to the ground instantly as he was knocked out by the laser blasts.

Upon seeing this, Screech and Thud immediately ran away in fear, leaving their leader lying in a heap on the cave floor.

"Whew!" Chomper sighed in relief. "What would we do without you?"

"More than likely, you would be—" Kark began to answer.

"I think that was a rhetorical question, Kark," Briank interrupted.

Kark simply raised an eyeridge and eyed the male Rainbow Face quizzically while Yolanda stifled a giggle.

* * *

><p>With danger now out of the way, Kark reopened his communicator and signaled the ship. "Kark to Enterprise."<p>

"Kirkland here," came the Captain's voice in response through the communicator's speaker. "What's up?"

"Progress report, Captain. The history lesson is completed."

"Excellent!" Kirkland said. "I'll be right down."

Kark raised an eyeridge. "Acknowledged. Kark out," he said as he closed the communicator.

"What's wrong, Kark?" asked Briank as he noticed his puzzled look.

"We are about to be paid a visit by the Captain."

"Oh?" said Briank, sharing his Commanding Officer's puzzled look.

Before they could say anything else, the whine of the transporter beam could be heard echoing throughout the chamber of the cave as the shimmering light announced the arrival of Captain Kirkland in the room; and he was not alone. A second figure was materializing alongside the Captain. It was Jenna, his wife!

"Captain?" Kark nodded as his Commanding Officer was fully materialized in the cave.

"Mr. Kark? I trust everything went well?"

"Quite well, Captain."

Kirkland then noticed the still form of Red Claw on the cave floor. "Trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle accordingly, Captain," Mr. Kark said.

"With the help of a heavy stun blast from our phasers," Briank said in turn.

"He should be out for hours because of it," Yolanda said.

"And we should be long gone by the time he wakes up!" Chomper added.

Kirkland smiled and nodded. "Good!" Then he turned his attention to Littlefoot and his friends. "My friends, I trust that the lessons given to you by these fine members of my crew were informative, and that you've learned something today?"

"We've learned a great deal today, sir!" Littlefoot said proudly.

"Excellent!" Kirkland exclaimed. "This is something that you'll no doubt remember for the rest of your lives, which is very important; because it makes up who and what you are as individuals, and defines your heritage as a species."

"We won't forget, sir," Chomper smiled.

Kirkland smiled in return. "Please, call me 'Jarrok'. I don't stand on formalities, especially among 'civilians' like yourselves."

Littlefoot nodded. "Okay."

"So _these _are the infinitely curious Saurians I've been hearing so much about," Jenna said.

"My friends, I'd like you to meet my wife, Jennifer Foster Kirkland," Jarrok said as he gestured towards her.

"My husband's told me so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet you all in person."

"The honour is all ours, ma'am… uhm… _Jennifer_," Littlefoot grinned as he revised himself.

Ducky gasped as she noticed something. "Cera, look!" she whispered as she pointed.

Cera gasped herself as she noticed what Ducky saw. "My goodness, you're _right_!"

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Jenna asked somewhat confused.

It was Ruby who spoke. "You must forgive my friends, for they often do forgiving things; but they couldn't help but notice, and I've also noticed, that you were expecting; which is something I was not expecting."

"Is it really that obvious?" Jenna asked as she looked down at her belly.

Cera nodded. "It is!"

Jenna smiled as she rubbed her belly. "It's our first child. Me and Jarrok, that is."

"She's not due to lay the egg for a few months now, but… _yes_… it is the first child between us." Jarrok smiled as he laid his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"_Really_!?" Ducky exclaimed.

Jenna smiled and nodded. "Mm hmm."

Ducky squealed. "That's _wonderful_! I'm so _happy_ for yooooouuuu!" Ducky surprised Jenna by throwing her arms around her in a congratulatory embrace.

"_Duckyyyyy_!" Littlefoot whispered harshly through gritted teeth. Everyone else cringed in fear as to how Jenna, or the Rainbow Faces, would react to this spontaneous act by the excitable Ducky.

Realizing what she had done, Ducky immediately relinquished the hug. "Oops! Eeps!" she said rather embarrassingly, as she often did as a youngling.

Jenna surprised everyone by giggling. "It's quite all right!" she said with a smile, which made everyone breathe a sigh of relief and relax.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Jarrok began, "let me state for the record that we Rainbow Faces have absolutely no intentions of ever returning to this planet. Your ancestors pushed us off of this world long ago, and that was how you've inherited it. Since then, we've found a new world to call 'home' out in space, and that's where we'll stay. As inheritors of this world, it's your job to look after it."

"We will, sir! I-I mean, _Jarrok_!" Littlefoot said, looking embarrassed again at his misnomer.

Jarrok smiled brightly. "Excellent!" Then he grew more serious. "Mr. Kark, Lieutenants, you have time for one last goodbye before we leave."

The Saurians all looked sad and whined at having to part company so soon.

Goodbye hugs were exchanged all around between the Saurians, Mr. Kark and the Rainbow Faces. Littlefoot and his friends all looked sad to the point of tears as they said their farewells to a group that they had come to value as dear friends.

"W-will we ever see you again?" Littlefoot asked.

Captain Kirkland smiled and shrugged. "Who knows when the wind will push us this way again?"

Captain Kirkland then opened up his communicator to signal the ship. "Kirkland to Enterprise transporter room," he said in his communicator.

"Sloan here, Captain," came the voice of the Transporter Chief through the communicator's speaker.

"Five to beam up."

"Acknowledged."

"Oh! And don't forget the equipment."

"Aye, sir."

Kirkland then closed his communicator and waited for the beam out, as did his shipmates.

"Take care!" he said with a smile to Littlefoot and his friends.

A droning sound could be heard as the transporter beam hit the five members of the U.I.S.V. Enterprise. "BYE!" said the Saurians as they shimmered out of sight. Soon after, the computer desk, projector and crates full of supplies also shimmered out of sight as they were also beamed aboard.

"I'm _really_ gonna miss those guys," Chomper said sadly.

"Me, too!" Petrie said, sharing his sentiment.

"Me, three," Spike said with equal sadness.

"Let's go home," Littlefoot said as he started walking out of the cave. His friends followed suit. "Wait until I tell _grampa_ about what we learned today," he exclaimed.

"Well, I know my father is _never_ going to believe _this_!" Cera said.

Petrie lagged behind. After some hesitation, he turned around, came up and gave a weak kick to Red Claw's prone body; then he scampered away snickering.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Screech and Thud were making their way towards their cave dwelling, still in shock over what happened to Red Claw just a few minutes ago.

"_That was CLOSE!"_ Screech said in the sharptooth language, referring to how Red Claw was taken down.

"_TOO close!"_ Thud said in return. _"Why do we keep hanging around him ANYWAY?"_ Thud then asked. "_Every time we try to capture those miserable flatteeth, we always end up failing and having to eat scrawny mammals instead. I'm SICK of it, I tell you! SICK of it!"_

"_Hey! Red Claw's family did A LOT for our family for GENERATIONS. We owe him our LIVES."_

"_Humpf! Well, if this keeps up, our lives will soon be FORFEIT!"_

"_BAAAH!" _Screech dismissed his brother's complaints with a wave of his hand.

As Thud settled down to the floor of their cave home, Screech went and pulled out a skull from the pile of rocks it was stored under. He frequently liked to inspect it to make sure it was still intact.

"_Why do you keep that old skull anyway?"_ Thud groaned. _"Why not just get rid of it?"_

Screech got up to approach his brother. _"Hey! This isn't just some 'old skull'!"_ he said as he waved it in front of his brother. _"It's an important relic that's been in our family for many generations."_

Thud sighed. _"Yes, Screech! You've told me that story a thousand times!"_

"_And I'll tell it to you AGAIN until you finally understand its meaning!"_ Screech insisted.

Thud sighed again. _"Fine!"_ he said as he crossed his arms in front of him and glared at his brother.

"_This 'old skull', as you so blatantly call it, once belonged to a tyrant who only wanted to enslave all other flatteeth and sharpteeth, and bend them to his will._

"_Legend has it that he was a Rainbow Face, just like those flatteeth who knocked out Red Claw with their beams of light today."_

Thud listened more intently now.

"_He even had a name: Myk'l Wilssohn. It was said that he was very powerful, and had the world at his command. BUT those flatteeth and sharpteeth who did NOT want to be his slaves banded together to defeat him. It was apparently the only time in our prehistory that flatteeth and sharpteeth alike stood together against a common threat._

"_In the end, they deposed this tyrant and restored freedom to the world. As a token of victory, one sharptooth took off the tyrant's head and kept it. Eventually, the head came to symbolize the day that all Saurians were finally free; which is why it was passed down through the generations of that sharptooth's family. OUR family! It serves as a reminder to all Saurians everywhere that no other tyrant should rise up again and make the same mistakes that THIS tyrant made."_

After letting it all sink in, Thud nodded. _"I understand, now."_

This brought a satisfied smile to Screech's facial features. _"That's all I need to hear."_

* * *

><p>Back on board the Enterprise, Captain Kirkland and Mr. Kark emerged from the turbo lift's chamber and stepped onto the Bridge.<p>

"Well, Mr. Kark, I take it that your day on the planet has been a rather interesting experience for you?" Kirkland asked in teasing manner.

"Not any more of an 'experience' than our previous encounter with those young Saurians," Kark said in answer.

Dr. McLelland, who happened to be on the Bridge, came over to join his two friends.

"Why, Doctor! Don't tell me you've finished analysing all of the information you've collected earlier today?" Kirkland said.

"Finished a half hour ago," the Doctor stated. "And I've made some pretty interesting discoveries."

"I eagerly await to hear of your findings, Doctor," Mr. Kark stated.

"_Eagerly_!?" Dr. McLelland said in mock surprise. "Eagerness is a Rainbow Face emotion, Mr. Kark. You sure you're not—"

Dr. McLelland's question was cut short by Mr. Kark's questioning look directed at him.

Dr. McLelland sighed. "Forget I asked," he muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Captain Kirkland stifled a chuckle.

"Captain," Lieutenant Urbina said from her post at the communications console. "We've just received new orders from Space Fleet. We're to head to Starbase Nine immediately. Some of the ship's crew is to be reassigned there."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kirkland said in acknowledgment. "Navigator, plot course to heading one six three mark seven, warp factor two."

"Aye, sair," said Mr. Koralenko in his thick Prussalian accent as he executed the programmed the heading. "Prepaired to lweave orbit!"

"Engage!" Kirkland ordered.

Mr. Koralenko pressed a button on his console. The hum of the warp drive could be heard as the ship left orbit towards his new heading. Kirkland switched the viewer on the Bridge to reverse angle so he could watch the departure from Terra, a world that his species once called "home".


End file.
